


According to You

by charliechick117



Series: According to You [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax'ildan, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: College was expensive and, despite their best efforts, Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan needed more money.  Swallowing her fears, Vex decided to sing at Gilmore's open mic night.  If the audience was drunk enough and she showed enough cleavage, she should get tips despite her singing.Except Scanlan Shorthalt heard her and made her an offer she couldn't resist and she joined his band.Joining his band led to meeting new friends, falling in love, and discovering herself.





	1. Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was listening to some old songs from my high school years and was immediately inspired by one so here we go. The College/Rock Band AU no one asked for with each chapter inspired by a different song.
> 
> I just started campaign one so I know some plot and character points, but I might make a few mistakes as I go along, so please forgive any oddities that may creep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Misery Business" by Paramore

Vex'ahlia stared down at her scuffed up boots and let out a heavy sigh.  She leaned against her brother, Vax'ildan and mentally calculated their minimal finances.  Vax had to spend a small fortune last week for a new work uniform and they had to split the cost on new school supplies.  Vex twisted her foot around and checked the soles of the shoes - no holes.  Yet.

"Need new shoes, Stubby?" Vax asked, elbowing her softly.

"Not yet," Vex said, pointedly not noticing how thin the soles where and that winter was soon around the corner.

"If we munch off our roommates - "

"No, Vax, it's fine," Vex said.  "Keyleth and Scanlan already help us out more than they should.  I don't want to keep taking their charity."

Vax hummed a little and ran his hand through Vex's hair.  Instinctively, she turned to the side and he started braiding it.  She could try and pick up more shifts at Gilmore's, though her coursework was going to only get worse as the semester progressed.  Vax's job as a lab assistant gave him just enough extra money to pay for their night outs, but not much more than that.

"You could always sing?" Vax suggested.  "Open Mic is tonight.  If you wear the right things and wait until the end... you'd get plenty of tips."

Vex snorted and turned around, pulling her hair from Vax's hands.  "Are you suggesting I become one of those sultry bar singers?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Or are you trying to get me away so you can flirt with Gilmore in peace?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Vex laughed.  It was always good to tease her brother about his innocent flirting with Gilmore - it got them a few free drinks more than once.  Her phone buzzed on the table with a notification.  Her next lecture was starting in fifteen minutes.  She groaned and stood up, hoisting her worn bag over her shoulder.  She kissed her brother on the forehead, reminded him that she had a shift tonight and she would see him for breakfast in the morning.

The lecture passed by like molasses and Vex spent most of her time doodling bears in the margins of her notebooks.  Despite her better judgement, she was thinking about what Vax had said and was mentally going through her closet for what to wear to work tonight.

 

One of Vex's favorite things about their local college was the apartment complex that was across the street from the campus.  It allowed her to live close to school without the constraints of dormitory living, yet was owned by the college, allowing the residents to pay rent by semester instead of by month.  Keyleth had been looking for a roommate and so had her neighbor Scanlan - so the twins took advantage of it and moved in their sophomore year.

The apartment was small, a two bedroom one bath with a small kitchenette and attached dining room.  Keyleth, a biology major emphasizing in ecology, had their balcony covered in plants, all growing vibrantly underneath her tender care.  The living room had one ratty couch pressed up against one wall, a bookshelf tucked in the corner next to it.  Across the room from the couch was a rickety entertainment center filled with Keyleth's movie collection with a second-hand television on it.

In the dining room was a small table with mismatched chairs, every surface covered with books and papers - some from Keyleth's studies and some from Vex's.  The kitchen had a pile of dishes in the sink, an overfilling trashcan, and a stack of takeout on the side.  Vex eyed the mess in the kitchen and made a mental note to clean it tomorrow.

When Vex moved in with Keyleth, she was surprised that the master bedroom was unclaimed, but took advantage of the large space immediately.  She found a queen size mattress at a pawn shop and covered it with every blanket and pillow she could find at every thrift store in the city.  It was the most money she had spent on something for herself.

Dropping her school bag on the floor and kicking off her jeans, Vex wandered to her closet.  She kept her work close separate from the rest.  It was a mix of tight pants, short skirts, and various tops in all colors and styles.  Everything specially picked to make her as distracting as possible, convincing patrons to buy more drinks.  Vex pulled out her most beloved pair of jeans, dark, ragged and soft.  She pulled out a soft black tank top and her favorite leather jacket.

Perhaps not the best, but enough to keep customer drinks flowing which is what Vex needed if she was going to sing tonight.

She pulled out her phone and opened her music app, putting it on shuffle.  A guitar riff started and Vex walked to the kitchen for a quick bite to eat.  Rifling through the cabinets, there was only Keyleth's vegetarian snacks, a half bag of chicken nuggets, and a few cans of beer.  Vex groaned and added grocery shopping to her list of things to do.  Definitely no new shoes for her.

"I'm home!" Keyleth called.

"Shoes off!" Vex replied.

Keyleth bounded into the kitchen in her bare feet, embracing Vex in a quick, tight hug.  "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah," Vex sighed.  "If Vax comes around, will you ask him if he has money to split groceries?'

"Vex, you know I'd buy you food if you need it," Keyleth said.

Keyleth's eyes were soft with no judgement.  Coupled with the freckles across her nose and windblown red hair, she was the picture of innocence.  As much as Vex would do anything to cut a deal and save money, she wasn't about to take advantage of her naive roommate.

"No, Keyleth, it's okay," Vex plastered on a smile.  "I'm going to talk with Gilmore about picking up some more shifts."

"Okay, just don't work too hard," Keyleth insisted.  "You have that big zoology project this semester."

"I know, I know," Vex said.  "I'm off to work, okay?  Don't forget your test tomorrow."

Keyleth groaned and dramatically fell against the counter.  Laughing, Vex tucked her wallet into her jeans, plugged in her headphones and made her way to Gilmore's Glorious Club.  Only a few blocks away from the campus, it was a popular spot for college students looking for a night to take the stress off.  Vex and Vax had known Gilmore since they were teenagers and were regulars at his club.

Mindlessly, Vex hummed along to her music, trying to find a song she felt confident enough to sing in a club full of drunks to hopefully garner some tips.

Gilmore's club looked unassuming from the front, a large purple door with a flashing purple and pink sign overhead.  Vex walked right past it, down a small alley and into the back employee only door.  The interior of the club was surprisingly larger than the outside led it to appear.  The back door led to a dark hallway that opened to the club itself.  A door to the left opened to Gilmore's office, a sparkly star plastered on the door and a beaded curtain hanging down.

The hallway had a few lockers beside Gilmore's door, each with a little plastic label.  Vex's had her name in a fancy script with cute bear stickers scattered across it.  It reminded her of middle school and she adored it.  She dropped off her wallet, phone and earbuds, and pulled out her apron and name tag.

There was a rattle of beads and Gilmore flung the beads aside, taking a grandiose step out to the hallway.

"Oh, Vex'ahlia!" Gilmore boomed.  "It is  _so_ good to see you, as always.  How is your schoolwork coming along?"

"It's fine, Gilmore," Vex smiled.  "Actually, I was wondering if I could pick up a few more shift?"

Gilmore frowned, twisting his handsome face into firm disappointment.  "I thought we agreed work would not interfere with your school."

"You agreed," Vex protested.  "Just... think on it, Gilmore.  Is it still open mic tonight?"

"Every Thursday.  Are you..." Gilmore's face was always so expressive and his eyes lit up as he stroked his goatee. "Why, Vex'ahlia, are you planning to sing tonight?"

"I need the tips, Gilmore," Vex slammed her locker shut and walked away.

"We open in an hour!" Gilmore called after her back.

Vex flipped him off and he laughed.

 

Thursday nights at Gilmore's Glorious Club was one of the busiest nights of the week.  During a staff meeting, a karaoke night was suggested and Gilmore ran away with it.  Nothing riled up college students more than drunkenly singing with their best friends.  On weekends, Gilmore hired gigs from the music department, anything from jazz trios to a Capella quartets to aspiring rockers.

It was a busy night and Vex kept the drinks flowing.  She flipped her cups, poured the liqueur with a flourish, and winked at anyone who gave her a second glance.  As the night progressed, the singing got comedic.  She watched Kashaw drunkenly sing a love ballad to Zahra, who was hiding behind her white-blonde hair.  Kima and Allura belted out a fantastic rendition of "Sweet Caroline" that had everyone singing the chorus.

When the drunken state of the club reached the stage of trashed, Vex tossed her apron to Jarett and pulled her hair down.  She pushed past the crowd to the karaoke machine.  She plugged in the song she had been humming her entire shift and, with shaky hands, took the microphone in hand.

" _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top...._ "

She had been singing this song since she was a teenager and the lyrics were easy.  By the chorus, her voice stopped shaking.  At the second verse, she dared to open her eyes and look across the club.  The crowd was singing along with her, looking up at Vex with bright eyes.  Second chorus and Vex felt a surge of confidence as she strut across the small stage, throwing her hair back in a flourish.

The song ended with a bang and Vex had her fist in the air.  There was a moment of silence and the drunken crowd cheered.  Flushed and slightly overheated, Vex snuck back to the bar, taking her apron from Jarett.

"Impressive," Jarett said.  He gestured to the crowd slowly making their way to the bar.  "I think you have a few fans."

Vex pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and got back to working her cocktails.  A few drunken patrons dropped a couple extra bills her way and Vex gave them an extra powerful Wink for their trouble.  The tip jar on the counter filled up quickly and Vex swore she saw a couple tens in there.

"Vex!"

Turning to the far end of the bar sat Vax and his roommate, Scanlan Shorthalt, a short musician and charming bastard, for lack of a better term.  Vex, without breaking stride, pulled down a variety of bottles from the shelf and got to making Scanlan's coveted Bigby's Hand and Vax's Whisper.  She slid one purple drink in a martini glass and one dark drink in a traditional tumbler.

"Didn't you have a group project tonight?" Vex accused her twin.

"Cancelled," Vax replied happily, taking a long drink of his Whisper.  "Besides that, Scanlan wanted to hear you sing."

Scanlan, daintily sipping on his Bigby's Hand, perked up at his name.  "Yes!  You, Vex, have an incredible talent.  I have a small band and I'm looking for a second vocalist."

"And...?" Vex prodded.

"We take gigs here, do small concerts at festivals, just a few small things," Scanlan said.  "We normally earn a couple hundred a month.  We're all busy but try to get together once a week to practice.  We play here every fourth Saturday and Pike keeps track of any other gigs that come our way - "

"Couple hundred?" Vex repeated.  "From only a few gigs a month?"

Scanlan smiled around his cocktail.  "The best get paid well, baby."

"Oh, god don't say that," Vex groaned.

"Listen," Scanlan sat up and set his drink aside.  "You got a good voice and I need that.  You join us, Vex, and we could go further.  We can make a serious name for ourselves as a band.  Opening for sold out concerts, playing in music festivals across the nation.  I need you, Vex.  I need your voice and, well, your wink can kill a man."

Vex thought about standing on the stage, singing her heart out; the adrenaline that singed on her nerves and confidence that let her strut across the small stage.  She thought back to the overflowing tip jar, to the promise of an extra few hundred dollars a month.  Vex looked over at Vax and asked, with a raised eyebrow, if this was a complete hoax.  Vax gave a small shrug that said he had no damn clue.

"You've got a deal, Scanlan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't drink but the concept of cocktails has always intrigued me. So if someone wants to make up these drinks, go for it.


	2. Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Confident" by Demi Lovato

_“Adequate,” Syldor said disdainfully, tossing Vex’s report card to the side.  “I give you everything and yet you are still falling below the class average.”_

_“Sorry,” Vex stared down at her shoes.  Beside her, Vax was fuming, she could see his hands clenched in tight fists._

_“No apologies.  Succeed, Vex’ahlia, that is what I ask.”_

_“Yes, Father,” Vex ground out.  She spun on her heel and left, Vax trailing behind her as the door slammed shut._

_Without Syldor’s disappointing gaze, Vex took in a deep, watery breath.  Her eyes burned and she rubbed at her nose.  She had worked so hard; staying up late to earn extra credit for her classes and she still couldn’t do things right._

_Vex was singing.  Softly, to herself.  Sitting in an empty dining room alone.  Her teacher said she had a talent and she wanted to audition for choir.  Vax said she would be brilliant._

_Syldor laughed and said she was delusional._

 

Vex woke up to her phone alarm beeping.  Disoriented, she fumbled for the snooze option and rolled onto her back.

It had been years since she dreamed of Syldor, refusing to give him the time of day even in her subconscious.  Now that Vex had a chance at something she wanted as a child, of course her father would find a way to ruin it.

He was right, after all, Vex wouldn’t amount to anything.  Mediocre at best, that was her lot in life.

Her alarm beeped again.

The idea of getting up and going to class made her nauseous.  She and Vax had saved every penny they could to go to college, to prove their father wrong.  But what if he was right?  No matter how hard she worked, Vex would be considered a failure, a second-class citizen.

“Vex?” Keyleth gently opened the door.  “It’s almost ten, are you going to class?”

Vex curled up in her blankets and shook her head.  Keyleth knelt down by the bed, pressing her hand to Vex’s forehead.

“Okay,” Keyleth said softly.  “I’ll get Vax, alright?  You just stay here.”

As if Vex was going anywhere.

Five minutes later, her door opened again.  This time it was Vax, who said nothing but curled up in the bed next to Vex, pulling her close.  She rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Before she died, their mother used to tell stories of how Vax would sneak out of his bed to sleep with Vex.  After months of finding them tangled up together, she gave up trying to put them in separate rooms.

Syldor had forced them.

“Did you dream of him?” Vax eventually asked.  Vex nodded and she felt him sigh.  “It’s because of last Thursday, isn’t it?”

“You know Father was right,” Vex muttered.  “I was never going to be a singer.”

“Because he didn’t give you the chance to try,” Vax insisted.  “You are going to sing, Vex, and you are going to be _great_.”

Vex snuggled closer to her twin, trying to chase away the strange emptiness in her chest.  “I wish I had your confidence.”

“Just imagine the look on his face when you’re famous,” Vax said.  “We don’t need him, sis.  We’ve got each other.  And Keyleth and Scanlan too, I suppose.”

“A naïve vegetarian and a signing menace, thank god,” Vex rolled her eyes.

Vax laughed and kissed her forehead.  “Go back to sleep, Stubby.”

 

Vex double and triple checked that this was the right room before walking in.  She’d never been to the music building before and Scanlan’s directions to the practice room was not as detailed as she would have liked.

She was supposed to be meeting with Scanlan and his two band mates.  Part of her was terrified.  If they were friends with Scanlan, what kind of people where they?  Vex imagined two more womanizing musicians and shivered.  One was bad enough.

The practice room was fairly large, a piano tucked in one corner and a few chairs beside it.  Vex sat down on the piano bench and pressed a few keys.  Her mother loved the piano but Vex never had the patience for it.

The door creaked open and in stepped a pretty young woman, probably a few years older than Vex.  She had bright blue eyes and light blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun.  Her face was round and motherly with a surprisingly large scar over one eye.

“Are you Vexalia?”

“Vex’ahlia, darling,” Vex corrected her.  “But you can call me Vex.”

“Oh, goodie!” she sat down across from Vex, pulling a chair across the floor.  “My name is Pike Trickfoot, I’m in Scanlan’s band.”

“You know Scanlan?” Vex couldn’t help but ask, skeptic that this angelic looking woman was in anyway connected with Scanlan.

“Unfortunately,” Pike laughed lightly.  “We both have ancestors from Greece so he thinks we’re meant to be.”

“Oh, clearly,” Vex said sarcastically.  “Who else is in the band?”

“My very best friend, Grog.”

“Grog?”

“It’s his stage name,” Pike said fondly.  “He’s had it since we were kids.”

The two chatted fondly for a while.  Vex talking about her zoology study and dreams to open her own animal hospital and help conserve endangered species and listening to Pike explain her struggles going through her nursing program.

Vex immediately made a note to herself to introduce Pike and Keyleth as soon as possible.

“Pike, my love!” Scanlan shouted, throwing the door open.

Pike rolled her eyes so hard that Vex thought she pulled a muscle.  Before Scanlan could reach her, a large, dark hand grabbed him and pulled him back.  Vex followed the hand up to an arm, to a large bald head and impressive beard.

“Thank you, Grog,” Pike grinned up at the new comer.

Scanlan let Grog manhandle him away from Pike, flashing a good-natured grin.  Grog, tall and dark with tribal tattoos across his impressive biceps, seemed to shrink as he sat down next to Pike, curling his shoulders closer.

“Oh, who’s this?” Grog turned to Vex.

Pike leaned forward, resting a hand on Grog’s arm.  “This is Vex!  She’s going to be our new singer.”

Grog’s dark eyes trailed up and down Vex.  She winked and he laughed.

“Oh, I like her,” Grog grinned.

“Okay, okay, enough!” Scanlan said.  “We’re singing at Gilmore’s next weekend and we need to pick a couple of songs and start practicing.”

Grog’s hand shot up in the air.  “Can we hear Vex sing first?”

Vex’s heart tripled in her chest.  “Excuse me?”

“Well, since Pikey and I haven’t heard you and we kinda need to so we can be a good group.”

“He’s got a good point,” Pike said, leaning forward.  “Just pick a song and sing.  No judgment here.”

“If Scanlan liked it, you gotta be good.”

“She’s fantastic,” Scanlan insisted.  He turned to Vex, slightly apologetic.  “They are right, though.”

Vex nodded and flipped through her phone.  Her thumb paused over a track and she thought back to yesterday morning – wishing she had Vax’s confidence, wishing she was strong enough to break through Sydor’s hold on her.

Well, her mother always said to fake it until she made it.

Stealing herself, Vex tapped the song and a bold trumpet fanfare blasted from her phones shitty speaker.  Pike’s eyes lit up in recognition and she and Grog clapped along to the beat.

Vex started to sing, her voice reverberating in the practice room.  It was shaky to start, but as the song continued she felt her confidence surge up.  The echoes of her singing made her sound _good_.

“ _So you say I’m complicated, that I must be outta my mind.  But you had me underrated…_ ”

Voice still echoing in the practice room, the song ended.  Vex’s cheeks were warm and her smile was starting to hurt her cheeks.  Something in her, some spark that Syldor stomped out, reignited.  Vex wanted to sing.  Vex was _good_ at singing.  This is what she was meant to be doing.

The four of the spent nearly an hour discussing practice times.  They put together a vague setlist, some songs with Vex and some without.  Pike had a list of events that she was promoting them to and Scanlan tried to kiss her.

Vex left the practice still laughing.

 

Vex knew her and Vax were unorthodox, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.  In a perfect world, they would have their own apartment instead of living across the hallway from each other.  But funds were tight for them and it was easier to secure living with their current well-off roommates.

It did lead to some strange occurrences, such as the two of them in their apartment hallway, grocery bags on the floor as they split their shopping between them.

“Those are _my_ granola bars.”

“No, these have raisins and you hate raisins.”

“Maybe I’m trying to expand my taste.”

“You haven’t eaten raisins since you threw up in fourth grade!”

“It’s different in a granola bar!”

“They’re still mine!  You have the yogurt!”

“What is going on out here?!” Keyleth slammed the door open.

Vex and Vax froze, both of them holding the granola bars between them.  Keyleth, normally sweet and calm, looked furious.

“I have three papers due tonight, a practice midterm for next week, and you two arguing like children is ruining my concentration!”

“Sorry,” the twins said in unison.

Keyleth snatched the granola bars from them.  “Honestly, over granola bars?”  Still holding the box, she turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

“She stole my granola,” Vax pouted.

“You mean _my_ granola,” Vex corrected.  She hefted up a few bags.  “Well, let’s get these into your place.  I think Keyleth needs some time alone.”

Between the two of them, they put the groceries into Vax’s sparse kitchen.  Not wanting to go back and face her roommate’s wrath, Vex curled up next to Vax on the couch while he finished some homework.

“Do you know what you’re doing yet?” Vex asked.  “Or are you planning on being undecided for year four as well?”

Vax hummed to himself and typed in a few answers on his laptop.  Vex noticed the spacebar was broken and wondered how much a new computer would cost.

“I thought about being a coroner,” Vax eventually said softly.  “You know, doing autopsies and putting bodies in caskets, that sorta stuff.”

“That’s so messed up, brother,” Vex shook her head.  “But I guess someone has to do it and it might as well be you.”  She propped her chin on Vax’s shoulder.  “You’re going to have to go to med school for that.”

“Don’t remind me,” Vax groaned.

Vex grinned and made a mental note to bring Pike over to meet Vax.


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift
> 
> I live in a city that is, according to Critical Role's wiki, pretty close to the same population as Emon. I'm using a lot of my experience to build this AU world.
> 
> Percy is coming, by the way. That "slow burn" tag isn't just for fun. Neither is that Vex/Saundor tag (but it won't last forever, promise).
> 
> (I also changed a bit in chapter one about Gilmore's club and how the twins met him. It'll be describe more in detail later)

Vex pushed passed the beaded curtain into Gilmore’s office.  Gilmore sat at his desk, flipping through a notebook with a phone pressed against his ear.  Gilmore’s office was as flamboyant and glorious as the man himself.  There were silk scarves hanging along the pink and purple walls and a diffuser on his desk, filling the room with the scent of jasmine.

On the wall was a cork-board with a calendar and a couple of business cards, along with other important phone numbers Gilmore liked to keep on hand.  There was also Vex and Vax’s graduation announcement in the corner and a picture of the three of them at the ceremony.

Gilmore looked up from the phone and winked at Vex.

“Money,” Vex held out her hand.

“You wound me, Vex’ahlia,” Gilmore pressed his hand dramatically on his chest.  He reached into a drawer and held out an envelope towards Vex.  She snatched it from his hand and eagerly tore it open.  Gilmore pressed his phone against his chest and leaned backwards, giving Vex his full attention.  “You’re taking a few extra shifts this week to make up for needing next Saturday off.”

“Even though I’m going to be here anyway?” Vex said mindlessly, mentally adding her paycheck into her account and cataloging her upcoming bills.

“To perform, not to bartend, very different.”

“Just teasing, Gilmore,” Vex bent down and kissed his cheek.  “Thank you, darling.”

Gilmore leaned back, giving Vex a disappointing stare.  “Next time send your brother.”

“If you squint you can pretend,” Vex said as she exited the office in a jingle of beads, Gilmore’s laugh following her.

Vex tucked her paycheck in her locker, pulled out her apron, and tied her hair back for another day at work.  Monday nights were slow, usually leaving Vex to run the bar alone.  Not many patrons drinking on a Monday night except for odd hour fast food employees or alcoholics.

Humming to herself, Vex wiped down a few glasses and cleaned the counter.  She had a bottle of whiskey close at hand for the hardcore drinkers nursing a glass at the end of the bar.

She and the band were supposed to be singing next week and Vex took these quiet moments to practice her memorization.

While she sang under her breath, she went over her schedule for the week.  No major tests or assignments due this week.  She was supposed to introduce Vax to the rest of Scanlan’s band this week and go see a new movie with Keyleth this weekend.

“Can I get another?” a deep voice called from the end.

Not pausing in her soft singing, Vex poured a drink and slid it across the bar.  The patron caught it deftly.  The man was tall, with long hair in a ponytail.  He wore a nice suit that accented his angular face and dark eyes.  He took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes off her.

He was handsome in an elegant sort of way and Vex took a second look.  Not bad.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said.

“Anytime, darling,” Vex winked.

He chuckled into his drink and reached his hand out.  “Saundor, and you are?”

“Vex’ahlia,” she took his hand and he kissed it.  “But you can call me Vex.”  She leaned against the bar, arching her back and batting her eyelashes.  “What brings you here?  Haven’t seen you before.”

“New to town,” Saundor said easily.  “Best way to get to know a town is to find a bar and get friendly with the bartender.  Although, it’s not often I meet one as lovely as you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Vex said.  She pulled her hair to the side and noticed Saundor’s gaze travel down her collarbones and rest briefly on her cleavage.  “Allow me to welcome you to Emon, the finest city in the state.  Home to Emon University.  And this lovely establishment is run by Shaun Gilmore, the most glorious man I have the pleasure to work under.”

“Well, Vex,” Saundor lifted his glass and downed the last of it.  “It has been an absolute pleasure to meet you.  I’m sure I’ll be here again.”

“My next shift is Thursday,” Vex blurted out.  “Thursday night.  If you wanted to come see me again.”

“I’ll certainly try,” Saundor said.  He pulled out a twenty and tucked it in Vex’s hand.  “You sing well, sweetheart.”  He walked away, letting his fingers trail across her palm.

Vex uncurled the bill in her hand and saw a piece of paper tucked into it with a phone number scribbled on it, with the name Saundor underneath.  Grinning to herself, Vex tucked the money and phone number into her back pocket.

 

It was a chilly September afternoon and Vex was supposed to be meeting with Vax, Pike and Grog for lunch in an hour.  They were planning to meet at a small deli across campus and Vex couldn’t leave her lecture early.  She practically sprinted to make it to the deli in time.

Luckily for her, Vax had bought her a sandwich and saved her a seat.  He was already sitting with Pike and Grog, the three of them deep in conversation.

“Thanks, twinnie,” Vex slid in next to Vax.  “I see you met Pike and Grog.”

“We’re just comparing classes,” Pike said.  “Since Vax is going to be taking some medical classes in the future I’m giving him some advice.”

Vax and Pike went back into their conversation, allowing Vex to dig into her sandwich.  She let the other talk around her and hummed softly to herself.  Grog took a big drink and immediately started coughing.

From next to Vex, Vax bent over the table, snorting into his own drink.  Grog turned to him, eyes red and fists clenched.

“What was that?” Grog asked.

Vax sat up, eyes watering with tears and lips twitching.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Vax…”

“Salt and pepper in your drink,” Vex said around a mouthful of bread and meat.  “It’s how he says hello.  When he first moved in with Scanlan, he rigged their shower-head with Kool-Aid.”

Pike slammed her hands on the table and leaned over the table.  “Is that why Scanlan had orange hair before the semester started?”

“Ah, yes,” Vax sighed.  “Did you know, he waits until I shower first every morning now?”

Pike laughed, collapsing against Grog.  “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

Vex grinned into her sandwich and added two more people to her short list of friends as the four of them continued talking.

 

Thursday night, Vex kept a careful eye for Saundor.  She, as always, kept an ear out for the karaoke in case her friends decided to sing.  It was a busy night and Vex and Jarett were scrambling to keep up on orders.  Groups of college students filled the club, creating a warm and bustling atmosphere.

It was nights like this that made Vex grin.  She loved the rush of a busy night, of filling drinks and watching the patrons dance together.  There was something immediately satisfying in seeing someone enjoy a drink that she created.

The tip jar was full, Jarett was preening, and Gilmore started up the karaoke machine.  Vex slid a perfect array of cocktails across the bar to a group of sorority girls and gave them each a wink.  The blonde girl at the end blushed and Vex counted that as a victory.

The music stopped and Vex turned to watch Pike slowly walk up the stage.  Her face was flushed pink and she drunkenly shoved her drink against Grog as she stumbled up the stairs.  Scanlan cheered in the crowd and Vex cupped her hands around her mouth, “Go Pike!”

Pike grabbed the microphone and the music started.  Vex knew this song, every girl knew this song, and she tried not to laugh at how well this song fit Scanlan and Pike’s relationship.  She and the sorority girls leaned their heads together and sang the chorus with Pike.

“ _I knew you were trouble when you walked in!_ ”

Even Jarett started singing, tossing a vodka bottle over his shoulder and pouring a row of shots.

“ _Now I’m lying on the cold hard ground – Oh!_ ”

The blonde girl turned and boldly pressed a kiss to Vex’s cheek.  She blushed and ran into the crowd, clutching her martini in her hand.  The shorter girl with brown hair, leaning in to Vex, shouting to be heard over Pike’s singing.

“Sorry about Ellie, she gets nervous around pretty girls when she’s drunk.”

“It’s no problem, darling,” Vex patted her on the hand.  “Ellie is very beautiful.  I’m just not interested in starting something right now.”

The girl started to say something but Vex stopped listening.  Amidst the crowd came Saundor, walking up to the bar.  He was dressed casually tonight, a loose button-up shirt tucked into nice jeans.  His hair was loose and flowing as he weaved through the crowd straight towards Vex.

The sorority girls picked up their drinks and went off to find Ellie.  Without breaking eye contact with Saundor, Vex pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass.

“You remembered, sweetheart,” Saundor purred, taking the glass.

“I always remember handsome men,” Vex replied lightly.  Pike’s song finished with a cheer and Vex looked up in time to see Pike drunkenly fall into Grog’s arms.

“You never called,” Saundor accused, but his eyes twinkled as he sipped his drink.

“Busy with classes and such,” Vex shrugged.  She didn’t say that she had Saundor’s name saved in her phone since Monday and spent hours hovering over it – not knowing what to say or when to call.

“Oh, I remember those days,” Saundor sighed.  “Late night studies and long tests.  Long days but worth it in the end.”

“I certainly hope so,” Vex leaned up against the bar.  “So what is it you do?”

“This and that,” Saundor said evasively.  “What are you studying?”

Vex quickly jumped into her studies, talking with Saundor about her plans to work with animals.  He was a model audience, nodding and humming at the right places, engaged in the conversation in a way that Vex hadn’t experienced outside of talking with Vax.

The rest of her shift passed quickly, balanced between making drinks and talking with Saundor.  Despite the reputation Thursday nights had, it was still a school night and the club emptied quickly after midnight.

Soon enough, it was only Jarett, Vex, Gilmore and Saundor in the building.  The radio played a soft rock as Vex gathered up drinks from the various tables around the club.  Jarett was tucked in the back, doing dishes, while Gilmore finished up some bookkeeping.

From the corner of her eye, Vex could see Saundor watching her closely.  She set the dirty dishes on the counter and continued to clean the main floor.  Wiping down tables, sweeping floors, everything she did on a normal closing night, suddenly felt different with Saundor’s eyes following her.

Vex picked up her tray of dishes and walked it to the back.  Jarett was up to his elbows in soap and playing his own music from his phone in a cup on the drying rack.  Vex dropped the dishes in the sink, splashing soap over Jarett’s shirt.  He gave her a long stare.

“Get out of here,” Jarett said.  “You and him have been flirting all night.  Gilmore and I can finish the rest of it.”

“Thanks, darling,” Vex pressed a quick kiss to Jarett’s cheek.  “I owe you one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jarett flicked water at Vex as she danced away.  “Have a good night, Vex.”

Vex practically skipped down the hallway to Gilmore’s office, picking up her jacket and keys from her locker.  She poked her head into the office to say goodnight to Gilmore, who gave her a knowing look with a raised eyebrow.

“Be safe, Vex’ahlia,” he cautioned.

On her way out, Vex sent a quick text to Keyleth that she might be late coming home tonight.  She followed it with a text to Vax saying she might be going out and to check up on her every couple hours just to be safe.

Tucking her phone away and slipping into her jacket, Vex turned the corner to see Saundor still sitting at the bar alone.  The radio was still playing the same soft rock and, in the dim midnight hour, Saundor looked almost ethereal.  He turned to Vex and smiled.

“I suppose it’s a little late for me to ask when you’re off work?” Saundor chuckled.  He stood up and took her hand in his.

“A little,” Vex grinned and squeezed his fingers.  “But you may walk me home.”

“Can I take you out first?” Saundor asked.  “I’m sure there’s a diner still open around here.”

Vex’s phone buzzed in her pocket.  She pulled it out to see a notification from Vax.

 **[From Vax]:** you got it stubby. Be safe out there

 **[To Vax]:** heading out to Bari’s, should be home before dawn

Vex tucked her phone away and slid her fingers between Saundor’s.  “There’s a 24-hour diner down the street.  Best pies in town.”

“Sounds like a date,” Saundor grinned and led her from the club.

Bari’s diner was a small, local diner that prided in its pies.  At nearly one in the morning, the diner was nearly empty.  Vex and Saunder were led to a small booth in a corner.

Saundor bought her food and they talked for the next few hours easily.  Saundor was charming and witty and every brush of their fingers sent electricity up her arm.

Briefly, Vex wondered if this is what it felt like to fall in love.

Hours went by quickly and Vex looked down to check her phone and did a double take at the time.  At nearly five in the morning, Vex needed to head home.  She had a long stream of texts from Vax.

 **[From Vax]:** hey twinnie, it’s been a few hours, you alive?

 **[From Vax]:** I’m serious

 **[From Vax]:** if you don’t text me back by the time I go to class I’m calling the cops

 **[From Vax]:** Vexxxxxxx

 **[From Vax]:** answer me woman!

 **[From Vax]:** If you get killed on a date I will bring you back and kill you myself

Vex quickly tapped out a response to Vax, knowing he should be sleeping before his class in few hours.

 **[To Vax]:** relax, I’m fine. Heading home now. Love you

“Time for you to go home, I presume?” Saundor guessed.  At Vex’s nod, he stood up and held out his hand.  “May I walk you home now?”

Vex took his hand.  “You may.”

Hand in hand, Vex led Saundor down the roads back to her apartment complex.  The sky was beginning to lighten in the east and in the pre-dawn light, the streets seemed less haunting.  A few cars rumbled down the road and the brave early morning students passed them with coffees in hand.

They talked softly as they walked and Saundor’s hand was warm in her own.

Too soon, they arrived at Vex’s apartment.  Saundor walked her up the three flights of stairs.  She pulled her keys from her pocket and paused.  Keyleth’s first class was at nine and she was probably awake now.

“I would invite you in but…” Vex trailed off and Saundor laughed.  She pushed her hair behind her ear.  “I had a good time.  Maybe we can do it again?”

Saundor lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  “You’ll have to call me, sweetheart.”

“Promise.”

Saundor tugged and Vex fell forward.  His spare hand cupped her cheek and angled her head up for a brief, but searing, kiss.

“Goodnight, Vex,” he whispered against her lips.

“Goodnight,” she breathed.

He trailed his fingers down her throat with a crooked smile and walked down the stairs.  A smile broke across Vex’s face and she unlocked the door.  Inside, she threw off her jacket, slipped out of her boots, and went straight to her room, falling into bed with a huge grin.

She’d gone on a date and it went _well_.  Vex giggled and wrapped her arms around her pillow, falling fast asleep.


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar

“Who are you texting?” Vax asked, leaning over Vex’s shoulder.

“No one,” Vex said quickly, tapping the power button tucking her phone away.  They were sitting in a study corner in the science building, supposed to be looking into classes for the next semester, but they were both procrastinating it.

“Is it the guy you went on that date with?” Vax guessed.  He lifted his foot and nudged Vex’s leg.  “You can tell me.”

“Maybe,” Vex hedged.

“Did it go well?” Vax nudged her again.

Vex slapped Vax’s foot onto the ground.  “Stop kicking me.”

“I’m not kicking you,” Vax lifted his foot and prodded her again.

“This is kicking!” Vex grabbed Vax’s foot and shook it.  “You’re hitting me with your foot, that’s kicking.”

“It’s not kicking!  It’s poking,” Vax pulled his foot out of Vex’s hand and poked her arm again.

Vex smacked Vax on the arm.  “Stop touching me with your foot!”

Laughing, Vax put his foot back on the ground and scooted closer to Vex.  “Tell me about the date.”

“It went well, I guess?  He bought my food and walked me home.”

“Did you kiss him?”

“Shut up!” Vex punched him.  “But… yeah.  It was nice.  I think… I like him.  Like a lot.  We’re going out again on Saturday after my gig.”

“Well, if he turns into a crazy maniac, I’ll save you.”

“Bring Grog with you.  Gods know you can’t fight anyone alone.”

Vax pushed Vex over and put both his feet on her lap, wiggling them close to her face.  She shoved his feet off and grabbed her bag, walking away.

 

As Saturday came closer, Vex got more and more nervous.  Every song she heard on the radio reminded her about her coming gig.  Working at Gilmore’s made her nervous, seeing the stage she would be singing on as a professional performer.  She almost called Scanlan to cancel half a dozen times, but each time Keyleth stopped her.

“You’re going to be great,” Keyleth said late Friday night.  They were sitting at their couch, sharing a pint of ice cream.  “I’ve been living across the hallway from Scanlan since last semester and I know he only picks the best.”

“I know, I know,” Vex waved her spoon around.  “But my brain doesn’t let me know, you know?”

Keyleth hummed in agreement, taking another scoop of ice cream.  “It’s okay, hon.  We all have bad mental days.  That’s why you have me and Vax, we’re here to help you out.  Just sing your damn heart out tomorrow and prove you are worth it.”

This was her chance.  Vex had to remember that.  She was going to prove her father wrong and earn money from singing.  She was worth it.

She didn’t get much sleep the night before the gig, plagued with dreams of Syldor looking down on her with disdain and reminding her that she was nothing but a failure.  Saturday morning, Vex woke up with anxiety pulsating through her body.

Vex stayed in her bed most of the day, her stomach roiling with nerves.  She opened her phone and listened to the song she and Pike had picked for her to sing.  She’d been listening to it nearly nonstop for the past week and even now, curled up in her bed, she could sing along with it perfectly.

Vax arrived sometime that afternoon, bringing homework and their schedules for next semester.  They spent hours working together and, for a moment, Vex forgot about the gig.  It was just her and her twin spending an afternoon together.

Soon enough, though, Vex received a text from Scanlan reminding her to meet at Gilmore’s in an hour.  In a panic, Vex scrambled to the shower.  She showered in five minutes flat, running a brush through her hair and pulling out her makeup.

“I’m borrowing your eyeshadow!” Vex shouted through the door as she grabbed Keyleth’s shimmer pallet.

“Use the gold,” Keyleth called back.

Vex wrapped herself up in a towel and ran back to her room.  Vax was sitting on her bed, scrolling through his phone while Vex got dressed and raided her closet for something to wear.

“You gotta help me out, Vax!” Vex checked her phone.  She had forty minutes to get to Gilmore’s.  “What am I supposed to wear?”

Vax chuckled to himself, “Have you seen the bread meme?”

“This is serious!” Vex stepped out of her closet in a tank-top and shorts.  Vax was sniggering at his phone and didn’t even look up at her.

“You haven’t bought new clothes in months,” Vax said.  He shifted on the bed until his head was hanging off the edge.  “Just wear whatever.  You’ll look good anyway.”

“Thanks,” Vex rolled her eyes.  Back in her closet, she changed into her torn black jeans and pulled out a lacy blue top.  She put on a necklace, a pair of flashy earrings, and her rugged black converse shoes.

There was no more delaying it and Vex pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.  During her time in the closet, Keyleth had joined Vax on the bed, both of them laughing at whatever video he was watching.

“I guess I’m ready,” Vex sighed.

Keyleth grinned and stood up.  “I have a surprise for you!”

“Oh?” Vex asked.

Giggling, Keyleth grabbed Vex by the hand and pulled her out of the bedroom and into the living room.  Sitting on the floor by their ratty couch was a large shoebox.

“You didn’t,” Vex gave Keyleth a hard stare.

“You love your boots and Vax and I noticed they were getting old,” Keyleth said sheepishly.  “So he and I pooled some money together to buy you a new pair.”

Vex rounded on her twin.  Vax only grinned.

“You need your boots if you’re gonna sing tonight,” Vax said.  “Scanlan practically insisted you not wear your old ones.”

Inside the shoebox was a pair of tall, brown leather boots.  They were flat with straps around the ankles and looked almost identical to the pricy boots she had been eying weeks ago, but without the designer mark.

“I know they’re not the ones you were looking at, but they’re a really good off-brand,” Keyleth said in a rush.  “And since they aren’t heeled boots I figured it was okay if they weren’t the expensive ones.”

“They’re perfect, Keyleth,” Vex stopped Keyleth’s rambling.  “Next time we go out to eat, I’m buying.”

“With your gig money, you bet you are,” Keyleth said.

 

It was strange to come to Gilmore’s as a performer instead of a bartender.  Vex walked in with Scanlan and his group promptly on time and she had to stop herself from walking behind the bar.  Jarett was handling the drinks well and he winked at Vex as she walked in.

The stage was empty but lit up and Scanlan led the group confidently to it.  Grog and Pike started to set up their instruments and Scanlan took Vex up to Gilmore.

“My favorite cover artists,” Gilmore grinned.  He was wearing a purple silk shirt, slightly open at the chest, and gold jewelry draped around his neck.  He put a hand on Vex’s shoulder.  “Are you ready, dear?”

“Not in the slightest,” Vex shook her head.  Scanlan wasn’t the only musician who performed at Gilmore’s, but he was one of the most frequent.  He had become well-known through the college and people came on Saturdays just to watch his band perform.

“You’re gonna to fine, babe,” Scanlan clapped her on the shoulder.  “I wouldn’t have brought you on if I didn’t think so.  Let’s do this.”

Before Vex could turn and join the rest of the group on the stage, Gilmore grabbed her arm and held her back.

“I’m proud of you, Vex,” he said.  “You and your brother have come a long way since I met you those years ago.  Go sing your heart out and make me proud.”

“Thanks, Gil,” Vex said, a little tearfully.

The club filled up and, too soon, they started.  Scanlan, Pike and Grog opened with their own set of songs.  Vex kept herself to the back, harmonizing with Scanlan and occasionally singing with Pike.

In the crowd, she saw Vax and Keyleth, both of them lifting their drinks at every cheer and applause.  Halfway through the performance, Scanlan gestured for Vex to come forward and take the microphone.

“Hey, I’m Vex’ahlia,” she started.  “You might know me because I make your drinks every damn night.”  A laugh rippled through the audience and Vex felt some tension drop from her shoulders.  “You might remember me singing a few weeks ago and I guess some of us - ” she looked back at Scanlan “ – wanted an encore.”

Grog counted down the drum beat and Scanlan and Pike joined in on their instruments.  Vex looked out over the audience and saw Vax standing in the crowd, grinning madly with his Whisper cocktail in hand.

Classic rock was, just that, classic.  And Vex had been listening to it for her entire life.  With a cue from Scanlan, Vex took the mic and started singing, keeping her eyes on her twin who sang along with her.

The performance went smoothly and, at the end of it, the crowd was as drunk as they were when Vex first sang all those weeks ago.  Hardly the nerve wracking, thrumming crowd that Vex had in her nightmares.

At the end of their little performance, the stage lights went off and Pike jumped up, slinging her guitar around her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Vex.  Scanlan joined in and then Grog’s arms surrounded all of them in a huge group hug.

She did it.  Vex sang with a band, on a stage, and the crowd was _cheering_ for her.  She put her arms around Pike and hugged her back just as tightly.

 

Saundor was coming to pick her up outside the club later that night.  Vax covered for why Vex skipped out of the club without saying goodbye to anyone, an easy feat when most of them were drunk.  She slipped out the front door and waited for Saundor to show up.

It was getting cooler outside and Vex tightened up her jacket as she waited.  The pink and purple neon gave the entire street a strange glow that made her feel like she was in an old school 80s film.

She leaned up against the building, hunching her shoulders against the rapidly cooling air.  She noticed a small group of men hiding in the alleyway, smoking a joint between them and staring at her.  They looked sketchy as hell, but Vex was used to sketchy-ass people hanging out in alleyways down the street from the college.

She glared at them but they didn’t move.  Vex would have to tell Gilmore about it on Monday afternoon.  They probably weren’t dangerous, but better safe than sorry.

Saundor’s car rolled up.  It was a nice car, Vex noticed first, probably a rental if he was only visiting Emon.  Saundor pulled to a stop and rolled down his window.

“You ready?” he asked.

Grinning, Vex jumped into Saundor’s car, forgetting all about the strangers.

* * *

Percy rubbed the key between his fingers and stared up at the house.  It was the perfect location – close to campus and close to a shopping center.  Cassandra had picked it out and helped furnish it, making sure he wouldn’t be living in an empty building.

It had been a long journey to get here, but Percy was excited to start this new step in his life.  He only wished that his sister could have been here instead of locked in Whitestone manor studying to take over the family business, but that is where Cassandra wanted to be and Percy wouldn’t take it away from her.

He opened the door and flipped on the lights.  The house smelled musty and cool and Percy took a deep breath.  This was his house, his home, now.  This was the place where he would forge new memories with a new family.

He walked through the house, flipping the lights on as he went.  Here, the living room where there would be music and games.  Here, the kitchen and dining room, a perfect place for homework and late-night snacks.  Then the three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

This was his home now.  Not Whitestone, filled with siblings and press conferences, not anymore.

With the dark thoughts swirling through his head, Percy locked up his house and headed off down the street for the pink and purple club he noticed on his way in.


	5. Face Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus
> 
> TW: This chapter starts with Vex getting jumped and attacked on her way out of work. If that bothers you, feel free to scroll down to the big space where Vex wakes up in the hospital.

Vex didn’t see them until it was too late.  The Employee Only door slammed shut behind her and immediately someone had a hold of her hair, yanking it back and pressing something cold and sharp to her neck.

In front of her were two more guys, both in black with bandanas across their faces, one red and one green.  They had knives in their hands and Vex wanted to scream, her heart pounding in her chest.

She knew she forgot to tell Gilmore something when she came into work.

“Not a word,” the one holding her whispered in her ear.  “You scream, we cut you up, got it?”

Whimpering, Vex nodded.  She had her wallet in her back pocket, with only a few dollars and all her cards.  Her phone was in the other pocket and she felt it vibrate.

“Now, open the door.”

“I – I can’t,” Vex lied.  “I don’t have a key.  I just knock and they open it for me.”

“That’s bullshit!” the one in the red bandana growled.  “I’ve seen her open it.”

“Not anymore!” Vex shook her head desperately.  “The rules changed!”

The one behind her pulled her hair back and slammed her against the wall.  Vex let out a soft cry as the brick dug into her hands and chest.

“Better start knocking, bitch.”

Vex’s mind flashed to Gilmore, quietly counting the cash for the morning deposit. 

When Vex and Vax first ran away from home, they were desperate for a job.  Gilmore was an assistant manager at a local coffee shop and offered them both a job on the spot.  He taught them how to budget their money and helped with homework and brought them food when money was tight.  He had gone above and beyond as a manager and became a father/brother figure to the twins.

Gilmore eventually left the shop to open his own club.  When Vex turned 21, she immediately went to Gilmore’s to work with him.  It was because of him the twins had a chance at college.  It was thanks to his dedication and teachings that they were able to balance work and school.

She remembered his horror stories of coming out, of being scared to go to certain clubs, of hate crimes and violence.  Even though things were changing, Vex knew there were still homophobic bastards out in the world.

Whether these guys were robbers or bigots, Vex didn’t know but she would die before letting them get to Gilmore.

She shook her head.  The fingers in her hair tightened.  She braced herself as the thug slammed her face against the door.

Something in her face popped and blood gushed down her front, coating her lips and chin.  She couldn’t stop the scream or the tears that leaked down her cheeks.  He pulled her hair back again.

Vex pulled her arm back and slammed her elbow into his gut.  She heard him stumble, breath forced from his body, but he didn’t let go of her hair.  Panicked and shaking, Vex reached around and tried to pry him off.  Her hands scrabbled at his arm in desperation, but she couldn’t get a grip.

Something came at her from the front and Vex barely saw the glint of metal before she felt something hit her in the side.  The knife came away bloody before being jabbed at her again.

She screamed.

The one with the green bandana came at her other side and Vex saw the knife this time.  She kicked out wildly and caught his wrist.  The knife went flying and he dove for it.  Red banana guy was still stabbing her and Vex desperately reached out to stop the knife.  His hands were slippery with her own blood and she managed to grab the blade before he stuck it into her again.  She felt the knife cut into her palm and fingers, but she yanked it out of his hands and threw it away.

The guy holding her hair threw her onto the ground and she felt a sharp, searing pain across her chest and gut.  The ground was warm and slick and it took several second before Vex realized she was lying in her own blood.  Her phone vibrated in her pocket again.

The door slammed open and Vex saw Gilmore silhouetted in the doorway.  There was the sound of a shotgun cocking and the three men bolted, knives on the ground.

“Call an ambulance, Jarett!” Gilmore shouted and he knelt down next to Vex.  He smoothed back her hair and gave her a watery smile.  “You’re going to be fine, darling.  Just keep breathing.”

“Vax,” she whispered.

“I’ll call everyone once you’re taken care of,” Gilmore promised.  He took his jacket off and pressed it against Vex’s front.  “What did they want?”

“I dunno,” she said.  “They wanted… wanted in.  Wouldn’t let them.”

“Oh, Vex’ahlia,” Gilmore breathed out slowly.  “Why didn’t you?  You know I have a gun in the office.”

“Keep you safe,” Vex said.

In the distance Vex could hear the wail of sirens.

 

 

She was lucky to be alive, the doctors told her.  Lucky the criminals missed any serious veins or arteries.  Lucky that Gilmore arrived when he did.  Lucky that her attackers didn’t have any other weapons on them.

With almost fifty stiches and nearly a dozen stab wounds, Vex didn’t feel very lucky.  Her left hand was cut to ribbons from her grabbing the knife and she was on a soft liquid diet until the doctors deemed her guts ready for solid foods.

The good news, Vex supposed, is that the guys got caught.  They left their weapons at the scene and Gilmore got a good enough look at them to give descriptions to the police.  They were street thugs looking to rob Gilmore, each with prior convictions on drug and abuse charges.  They were the same guys Vex saw Saturday night.

She was supposed to go to court to testify against them in November.

It was early afternoon on Tuesday and Vex was ready to go home.  The doctors insisted she stay at least until the weekend to make sure her stitches held and there were no infections or other complications.  The nurses were kind but in a soft motherly way that left Vex feeling uncomfortable.

Vax had tried to call out from work but Vex insisted he still go.  He needed the money and it wasn’t like Vex was leaving the hospital any time soon.  Gilmore had covered her shifts and Keyleth was grabbing her homework and Vex was bored.

She had debated on telling Saundor but she wasn’t sure what proper etiquette was regarding a guy she had gone on two dates with.  Does she text him or call him or just tell him later?  They weren’t officially a couple, but Vex wondered if it was going that direction.  She’d never dated someone before.

Besides, Saundor’s job required him to travel a lot.  He might not even be in Emon right now.

The door to her room opened and Vax walked in.

“You look awful,” he said.

“Love you, too.”

Vax sat down next on the chair next to the bed and took her hand in his.  He looked terrible, hair tied in a messy ponytail and dark bags under his eye.  He was still wearing his work uniform.

“I guess I owe Gilmore a date,” Vax said, trying for levity but the tears in his eyes ruined the effect.  “He saved your life.  Keyleth and Scanlan are skipping their afternoon classes to come visit, and Grog and Pike are coming once he’s off work.”

Vex smiled.  “I’m fine, Vax.  Surgery went well and I’ll be home this weekend.  I’ll take the next week off work and school and then everything will go back to normal.”

“Nothing about this is normal,” Vax muttered.  “I’ve never heard Gilmore so scared.  Keyleth cried for hours after the phone call.  Vex, I was worried I’d have to plan your _funeral_.”

“I’m here, Vax, I’m not going anywhere, not without you.”

Vax burst into tears and practically crawled into Vex’s bed, holding her close.  He carefully avoided her stitches and she scooted over, giving Vax enough room to curl on the bed next to her.

Held gently by her twin, Vex nodded back to sleep.

When she woke up, Vax was back on the chair, sitting next to Keyleth.  Scanlan was in an armchair in the corner, a textbook across his lap, Grog hovering over him still covered in grease.  At the foot of her bed stood Pike, looking over Vex’s medical sheet.

Vex smiled softly at the sight of her friends gathered in her hospital room.  Pike glanced up and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re supposed to comply with thieves, Vex,” she scolded.  “No amount of money is worth your life, babe.”

“Sorry,” Vex’s voice cracked.

Keyleth lurched from her chair with a muffled scream and flung her arms around Vex’s shoulders, sobbing into Vex’s hair.  She pulled back with a wet smile and sat next to Vax.

“I got all your notes,” Keyleth said.  “And I talked to your professors and they wish you the best recovery and you don’t have to take your biology test next week.”

“Thanks, Kiki.”

The six of them devolved into soft conversation.  They kept the topics safe and easy – talking about school classes and schedules.  Keyleth brought up the idea of having one night a week where they would meet up and they spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to fit it in their schedule.

Vex tried to keep her eyes open, but the low sound of her friends’ voices lulled her back to sleep.

 

“You were in an accident?”

Vex slowly woke up, groggy and half-aware.  She was warm and comfortable and listened to Vax softly talking.  Her mind was fuzzy with painkillers and her body felt loose and unresponsive.

“It was a long time ago,” Pike’s voice replied.  “I almost died.  I did die, actually, flatlined once or twice during surgery.”

“Did you see anything?”

Vex kept her breathing slow and even, relaxing her face.  Everything was still in that strange, dream-like state and Vex wondered if she was imagining this.  The constant beeping of the monitors, the humming of machinery, all of it lulling Vex into near sleep.

“I saw a woman,” Pike said slowly.  “She was dressed in white and yellow with glowing eyes.  I told her I wasn’t ready yet, that I still had so much to do.  She said she would send me back on the condition I devoted my life to saving others.”

“So you became a nurse.”

“And started going to church.  The woman I saw is a god, her name is Sarenrae.  I don’t always know what she expects of me or why she saved me, but I know she called me to serve her.”

Vex let out a sigh and slowly rolled on her side.  She kept herself loose and relaxed and felt her brain slowly dip into unconsciousness as Pike and Vax discussed gods and religion.

 

Coming home was the best feeling.  Vex spent her first weekend home sitting on the couch with Vax watching movies and eating smoothies.  Keyleth joined them on Saturday night for a Star Wars marathon.  On Sunday, everyone crowded into Keyleth and Vex’s small apartment for dinner.  Grog and Scanlan watched football and Pike checked Vex’s stitches.

That night, Vex sent Saundor a quick text.

 **[To Saundor]:** sooo I might have gotten jumped last week

 **[To Saundor]:** But everything is fine! I’m alive and home but I dunno when we can go out again

There was no response and Vex fell asleep with her phone clutched in her hands.

* * *

Percy looked down at the news report on his phone.  There was a stabbing outside of Gilmore's, three attackers and one poor victim.  Though the news report was vague on details, Percy could make a guess.  If he was planning on robbing Gilmore, he would have waited for the pretty girl to leave alone out the back door.  He'd been there occasionally and knew about the bartender, a very pretty woman who flirted for tips and was handy with cocktails.

Unwelcome thoughts came to his mind, creeping like vines.  Images of a burning house on a newspaper cover.  The sound of Cassandra crying over the phone.  A dark funeral and a promise of revenge.

He shook his head and set his phone down on the table.  He left that life behind and was moving forward.  It wouldn't do to dwell on the past, not now, not when there was so much to look forward to.

Pulling his thoughts out of that spiral, he thought about the pretty bartender attacked at Gilmore's.  He had wanted to talk to her that first night, but she was beautiful and charming and Percy was more than a little intimidated.  He had gotten a little buzzed before escaping the club.  Now, however, he wished he had the courage to talk to her.  Strange how near death put so many things into perspective.

Well, he decided, if she was there next time he came for a drink he would talk with her.

 


	6. Oh No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds

The Fall Festival was the highlight of October.  Despite Vex being out of the hospital for a few days, she insisted they go.  A five-day festival downtown, with street trucks, art vendors, and live music, it was too good to pass up.

Trying to balance all their schedules was a nightmare, but they found a day that at least allowed them to be together for a few hours.  Slotted in the middle of the festival on Wednesday.

It was a sunny, breezy day, the perfect weather to wander an outdoor festival.  Vex walked shoulder to shoulder with Vax, pausing at vendors plying their goods.  It was nice to spend time with her brother, just the two of them wandering the festival.

They eventually made their way to the center of the festival, an area with picnic tables and benches, surrounded by various food trucks.  There were burritos, sandwiches, hotdogs and burgers.  The smell of fried food and sugar was heavy in the air and Vex wished she was able to eat any of it.  Instead, she stopped at a smoothie truck while Vax wandered off to one selling Gyro’s.

Everyone else was already at a table, food spread out among the lot.  Vax sat down close beside Keyleth, who was animatedly talking with Pike.  Grog had a huge plate in front of him filled with every type of food available.

Vex slid in the table across from Vax, next to Pike, and gave a pointed look at the black scarf around Keyleth’s neck.  Vax ignored her.

“So, I might be dating someone,” Vex announced.  The conversation at the table stopped and Vex plowed on, “His name is Saundor and hopefully he’ll be able to meet you guys soon.”

“When did you two meet?” Keyleth prodded, leaning forward on her elbows.

Settling into the wooden bench, Vex told her friends the story of how she and Saundor met.  Pike and Keyleth both ‘aw-ed’ at all the right places and Vax rolled his eyes and Grog burped.

“I’m happy for you,” Keyleth said, reaching over and putting her hand on Vex’s.  “You need something other than work and school after all.  Especially after the accident.”

“Thanks, Kiki.”

Scanlan slid on the bench, tossing his school bag onto the ground and pulled out a flyer, frantically waving it at everyone.

“I got us a show on Friday!” he crowed.  “Another band had to cancel and I scooped up the spot.”

“That’s wonderful, Scanlan!” Pike grinned.

“Thanks, baby,” Scanlan winked and everyone groaned.

“But what about Vex?” Keyleth asked, giving Vex a concerned look.  “She’s still recovering…”

“I can do one gig,” Vex protested.  “I’ve been practically on bedrest since last week.  I’ve done everything the doctor asked me to, I can sing for one day.”  She turned to Pike with pleading eyes.  “Right?”

“I think you guys forget I’m not an actual nurse yet,” Pike said.  “But as long as you rest before and after, you should be okay to sing.”

Vex wrapped Pike in an awkward one-armed hug, which she returned tightly.

**[To Saundor]:** your probably busy but I have a gig on Friday at the festival

 **[To Saundor]:** if you wanted to show up

 **[To Saundor]:** you don’t have to if you don’t want to!

 **[To Saundor]:** but the offers there…

 

The stage was a small, portable thing, set up in a large, open grassy area.  The crowd was large but casual.  Scanlan and Grog were on stage, setting up the equipment, Pike was in a corner, strumming on her guitar, and Vex was pacing back and forth on the ground.

“Calm down, Vex,” Vax said, watching her walk back and forth.

“I can’t do this,” Vex said.  “I’m just a poor girl getting through college, not this!  Singing at Gilmore’s is different that singing here.  This feels… real.”

“You’re going to be fine.  And if you keep freaking out your stiches are going to break.  You need to calm down.”

Vex sat down on the grass, letting out a long breath.  Being new to the band, Vex would sing one song and leave Scanlan to do the rest.  Just one song, just like last time.

“You’ve never backed down from a challenge,” Vax said.  He sat down next to her, shoulder to shoulder, and she leaned against him.  “You’re gonna rock it, sis.”

All too soon, Scanlan came down to pick up Vex.  Vax kissed her forehead and made his way to the audience, slipping seamlessly next to Keyleth.  Vex followed Scanlan backstage.  Scanlan would open the crowd with a handful of songs and then Vex would swoop in for the finale.  Just like at Gilmore’s.

She hummed to herself as Scanlan charmed the audience.  She laughed as he joked about being a poor music major.  With each song that passed, her nerves went up.

“Hey, baby,” Saundor’s voice broke through Vex’s minor panic.

“You came!” she spun around.  He never replied to her texts; she assumed he was out of town.

Saundor took her hands in his and pulled her into a hug.  “You’re going to be great.”

Vex gripped the back of his shirt and breathed in his cologne.  “What if I’m not?  I just got lucky, Saundor.  I don’t have any training or skill or – ”

“Don’t talk like that,” Saundor hugged her tighter.  “You are exceptionally talented.  I knew it when I first heard you sing.  When you sing, just look at me.  I’ll be right there.”

Vex leaned up for a kiss and Saundor bent down, cradling her face in his hands.  He kissed her slow and deep and Vex’s toes curled in her boots.  She twisted her arms around his neck and lost herself to the kiss, forgetting the stage and audience for just a moment.

They’d only gone on two official dates and he was bad at calling her back, but he made her feel calm and confident.  It wasn’t love, not yet, but it was something.

“For our finale, I bring to you the newest member of our band,” Scanlan’s voice boomed over the stage.  “Vex’ahlia!”

“You got this,” Saundor whispered and he pushed Vex towards the stage.

Terrified, Vex walked out to the stage.  The crowd, which looked large from the ground, looked enormous from this angle.  Grog sat at his drum set and gave her a thumbs-up.  Pike fiddled with her guitar, adjusting her mic slightly, but smiled brightly at Vex.  Scanlan, bass around his neck, bowed slightly and let Vex take the front microphone.

With trembling hands, she took the mic and let out a long breath.  She scanned the crowed for Saundor and saw him standing off to the side.  He smiled and blew her a kiss.  Vex turned to Scanlan and nodded.

She was ready.

Grog hit the bass drum, Pike strummed a chord, and Vex sang.

“ _Don’t do love, don’t do friends, I’m only after success._ ”

As soon as her voice reverberated from the speakers, she was back at Gilmore’s club, back in the backseat of Keyleth’s car, back in her bedroom, singing wildly and without hesitation.  The crowd faded to the background and Vex was home.

Pike joined her on the bridge and Vex sauntered across the stage.  She had the undivided attention of the crowd as she sang and danced.  They loved her; they sang with her on the chorus and cheered every time she took a pose.

The song ended, Vex’s chest heaving with exertion and the crowd went wild.  She immediately looked for Saundor and saw him leaning against a tree, phone pressed to his ear.

Vex wilted a little and let Pike lead her off stage.

“You were amazing!  Better than at Gilmore’s!” she exclaimed, wrapping Vex up in a hug.  “Did you see that?!  They loved you!”

“Us, they loved us,” Vex corrected.

“I’ve been playing with Scanlan for months now, and we’ve never had a crowd react like this.”

Vex preened a little at that.  She turned to help take down the equipment when a black blur collided with her, nearly knocking her onto the ground.

“I told you!” Vax nearly screamed in her ear.  “I told you so!  You knocked them dead, sis!”

Laughing, Vex pulled Vax in for a proper hug.  He insisted they go out for a celebratory dinner and Keyleth offered to help pay.  After packing up all the instruments and equipment into Grog’s truck, they piled into their cars and drove to dinner to celebrate.  Vex sent a quick text to Saundor explaining where she was and that he was welcome to join and meet her friends.

He didn’t answer.


	7. Sugar We're Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Thanks ya'll for sticking with me on this! I sorta adopted his fic as my Nano for the year and have a LONG way to go but I'm really excited for it!
> 
> This is probably the longest thing I've ever written and the most inspiration I've felt in months, maybe even years.
> 
> Every kudos gives me the courage to continue writing and posting this. Critical Role has given me so much as a fan. Every day I am inspired by the cast to be a better person and to continue creating my own stories and trying to change the world for better.

Open mic had exploded right before midterms.  Students needed time away from the brain-sucking life of midterm testing and drunk singing at Gilmore’s was close enough to campus for late nights.

Vex hadn’t been able to sing solo since her first night, too busy with school, her new band practice, and Saundor.  With business booming, Vex spent most of her shift balancing bottles, flirting for tips, and pouring shots.

Every time the door to the club opened, Vex looked over to see if it was Saundor.  His visits were frequently the highlight of her shift, though they were less and less often.

Vex looked up from her cup as a loud guitar riff exploded over the club.  A classic song that had the club singing along with the melody and she was thrown back to high school.

On the stage was a man with white hair and glasses.  He wore a white button up, casually unbuttoned at the throat and sleeves rolled up.  From this distance, Vex could tell that he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to be singing.  He looked far too put together and was dressed better than any other college student in the bar.

His voice was impeccable, slightly accented, and just the right amount of husky.  He commanded the stage, moving seamlessly with the microphone.  Vex leaned against the bar to watch.

When the chorus hit, he jumped with the crowd, encouraging them to sing along.

Vex was transfixed.  He looked up and caught her gaze.

“ _I’ll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._ ”

Then he winked.  Vex winked back, blowing a kiss for good measure.  To her immense surprise, he blushed.  The song ended and he jumped off the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

Vex half followed him, trying to keep that white hair in her gaze before he left the club entirely.  She saw him duck around a group of fawning girls before her gaze was drawn to someone else entirely.

“Hello, darling,” Vex crooned and leaned over the bar.

Saundor sat on the edge of the bar, chin in hand and looking up and down Vex’s entire body.  Vex preened, proud of her blue tank top and dark skinny jeans that she had bought last weekend with her gig money.

“Hello yourself,” he gripped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.  “I have something to tell you.”

“Good or bad?” Vex asked.  She grabbed Saundor’s favorite bottle of whisky and a glass.

“Good.  Very good,” Saundor said.  “I’m a talent scout for Zadash’s music record label.  I travel across the country looking for promising singers and giving them the chance of a lifetime.  And you, my dear, are exactly what we’re looking for.”

Vex almost dropped the glass in her hand.

Zadash was across the country from Emon.  A large city near the Menagerie Coast, it was known for promoting musicians.  Zadash had a list of record labels longer than the list of alcohols on the shelves behind Vex.  It was the hub of the music industry any every musician dreamed of moving there.

“What?”

“I understand you might want to finish your schooling, but think of this as a golden opportunity,” Saundor said, his eyes eager as he leaned closer to Vex over the bar.  “I’m giving you a once in a lifetime chance.”

“I… I don’t know,” Vex said softly.  She fumbled pouring the whiskey for Saundor.  “I have to think about it.”

“Take your time, baby,” Saundor took his drink from Vex. 

Numbly, Vex turned away to help other customers.  She made drinks in a daze, her mind running away from her.

This was the chance of a lifetime, a chance to go big and be famous.  Vex wanted to sing, she’d always wanted to sing, and Saundor was giving her an opportunity to sing for a living.  She knew she would be a fool to pass this up.

Vex could only imagine the look on Syldor’s face if she made it.

She poured out five beers and gathered them onto a tray.  Lifting the tray, Vex wove her way across the club towards the group of tables across the club from the bar.  The table tucked in a corner had become reserved for Vex and her friends and Vex set down the tray, passing the drinks out to everyone.

“Are you okay?” Pike asked as she took the beer from Vex.

“Huh?” Vex looked at Pike.

“You look distracted,” Scanlan piped up.  “Is your boyfriend bothering you?” He leveled a glare at Saundor.  “Grog and I can take care of it for you.”

“Oh, no, no!” Vex tucked the tray under her arms.  “He just… he was asking me about my future and it got me thinking is all.”

Grog, his beer already empty on the table, gave a loud burp.  “He knows he can sit with us, right?  Since he’s your boyfriend and all.”

“I don’t think he wants to,” Pike stage whispered.  “He keeps avoiding us.”    

Vax loudly shushed Pike, drunkenly covering her mouth with his hands.

“That’s okay!” Keyleth chimed in.  “As long as he takes care of you, that’s all that matters.”

Vex gave a soft smile.  “Thanks, Kiki.  Make sure Vax gets home early tonight, he’s got class in the morning.”

“You got it!” Keyleth winked and sipped her beer.

Vex walked back to the bar, taking the tray to the back.  She waved at Lyra as she stepped into the kitchen area, dropping the tray off at the sink.

She tapped Jarett on the shoulder, where he was busy rinsing off cups and cocktail shakers.  Business was starting to slow and Vex felt confident in leaving Lyra at the front alone.  She needed the practice anyway.

“Trade me,” she hip-checked him away from the sink.

“Oh no, what’s wrong,” Jarett asked.  He stepped back and dried his hands.  “You never do dishes unless you’re upset.”

“I don’t know,” Vex shook her head and started filling up the sinks.  “I just… I don’t know.  Go help Lyra.  If Saundor asks about me, say I went home early or something.”

“Alright,” Jarett gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.  “You destress with the dishes and I’ll take care of your weird boyfriend.”

Vex wanted to protest that Saundor wasn’t weird, but the words died on her tongue as she turned to the dishes.  The words of her friends were echoing in her head and Vex wondered if they were right.  He did have a tendency to avoid answering her text messages and never wanted to meet her friends.

Maybe he was just nervous, Vex thought to herself.  Give him some time to get used to her and her odd group of friends.  Maybe she would invite him to a Halloween get together.

She buried her hands into the soapy water and started scrubbing.  She let her mind wander away, to her schoolwork and classes.  She could hear the karaoke machine running, each singer more drunk than the last.

As Vex hummed to herself, carefully stacking clean dishes on the drying rack, she let herself think about Saundor’s proposal.

A chance to become famous for her singing – to prove her father wrong.  All she had to do was move across the country, leave her friends and Vax behind, and hope that Saundor would help her get famous.

Well, she decided, that was something to deal with in the future.  The semester had barely started and she wasn’t about to drop everything on a whim.  But after finals… well, Vex would make that decision in December.

\--

Percy broke away from the crowd and took shelter in the bathroom.  The bartender, Vex, had been staring at him while he sang and winked back at him.  He wanted to go talk to her, like he promised he would last week, but he forgot how beautiful she was and he panicked.

So here he was, hiding out in the bar bathroom.

He splashed water on his face and leaned over the sink.  He could do this, he could talk to her.  He just had a bunch of drunk girls fawning over him, it couldn’t be that difficult to get a number from Vex.

Psyched up, Percy pushed from the bathroom and almost ran into someone on the other side.

“Sorry,” Percy said automatically.  He saw long dark hair, pale skin and, for a brief moment, thought he ran into Vex.  At second glance, he noticed the square jaw and beaded braids and black clothes.  Not Vex, but definitely a brother.

“Percy?” a soft female voice spoke up.  A voice Percy hadn’t heard in years.

Standing behind the probably-Vex’s-brother was a thin, redheaded woman.  She was wearing a dark green sweater and orange earrings shaped like leaves.  He recognized her, to his utter surprise.

“Keyleth?”

Her scream was piercing as she jumped to hug him.  Stunned, Percy could only hug her back.  It had been nearly ten years since he last saw her.

“You haven’t changed at all!” Percy held Keyleth at arm’s length.

“Your hair!” Keyleth reached up and ran her fingers through it.  “It looks so good!”

Percy grinned and his hands tightened against Keyleth’s shoulder.  “Gods, I missed you.”

“Are you going to introduce me, Kiki?”

“Of course,” Keyleth let go of Percy and slung an arm around the stranger.  “This is Vax.  Vax, this is Percy.  He and I used to go to school together.”

“A long time ago,” Percy said.

“Come drink with us!” Keyleth said suddenly.  “You have to meet the rest of our friends.  You’ll like them!  Pike and Grog and Scanlan.  We come here all the time.”

“I don’t… not tonight,” Percy shook his head.  “I’ve got homework to get to.  But I can give you my phone number, just text me whenever.”

Keyleth’s grin grew even wider and she and Percy quickly exchanged numbers.  He watched as Keyleth and Vax wandered back into the main floor of the club.  They had a table in the corner with a handful of empty beer glasses on the table.

He looked over to the bar, hoping to see Vex.  Behind the bar, however, there was no sign of that dark braided hair or flirty grin.  With despondent sigh, Percy left the club.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects

“I don’t understand the problem,” Vex paced in the living room, phone pressed to her ear.  Keyleth, sitting at the kitchen table, kept giving her concerned glances from her homework.  “I’m just asking you to meet my friends.”

“Vex, I’m all the way across the country,” Saundor snapped.  “I can’t just leave what I’m doing because you want me to meet your friends.”

“This is important to me, Saundor,” Vex argued.  “You are important to me and so are my friends.  I’m only asking one night.”

“I don’t have one night to spare.”

“They were at the bar the other day!  When you told me your job!  They would have loved to meet you!”

“Will you come to Zadash with me?”

“I… what?”

“You keep asking me to stay, but you won’t come with me?” Saundor countered.

“That’s not,” Vex shook her head.

“I’m offering you something incredible, Vex,” Saundor’s voice was smooth and slow.  “I can bring you to Zadash and make you something great.  I can support you in this, give you the world on a platter.  I’m giving you the chance to make your life better and easier and you’re ignoring me?”

“These are my friends!” Vex burst out.

“You are being ridiculous, Vex’ahlia.”

The tone of his voice was sharp and Vex felt like a child, scolded by her father.  Her chest felt hollow and she sat down on the couch, her legs giving out.  Keyleth’s concerned look increased.

“Excuse me?” Vex said softly, surprised her voice didn’t break.  It sounded like Saundor wanted her to leave her friends and family behind on a whim.

“You need to be thinking about your future, like I am.  I’ll be back in Emon at the beginning of November,” Saundor said shortly.  “This is not over; we will talk about this.”

To her horror, Saundor hung up.  Vex slowly pulled her phone down and stared at the screen.  “Call Ended” flashed up mockingly at her.  Her hands felt numb and her eyes started to itch.

Maybe she was wrong.  Maybe all those warm feelings were wrong.  She had never dated someone, had never felt anything more than friendship for anyone until now.

Keyleth sat down next to Vex, putting one arm around her and leaning against her shoulder.  Vex, too shocked to cry, started to shake.  Every bad memory she had of Syldor came rushing back, every disappointment, every failure, all of it coming back with the disdain in Saundor’s voice.

Part of her started to wonder if Saundor was right.

“Do you need a distraction?” Keyleth asked.  “Or comfort?”

“Distraction, please,” Vex said quickly.

“Grog wants to have a Halloween party,” Keyleth said.  “Like, the whole thing.  Costumes, decorations, themed food.”

“Themed food?”

“Like, apples with vampire teeth stuck in or hotdogs wrapped in biscuits to look like mummies.”

“Grog came up with all of this?”

“Grog wants a party, Pike sort of handled the details.  They’re thinking about next weekend, right after Halloween,” Keyleth propped her chin on Vex’s shoulder.  “They really want you to make some themed cocktails.”

Vex let out a small laugh.  “Is that all I’m good for then?  Just my bartending skills?”

“And your good looks, of course,” Keyleth said.

“That’s a given,” Vex leaned against Keyleth, a small smile breaking through.  “Thanks, darling.”

“Anytime, sweetie.”

 

_Group Chat: Friends_

Pike: Halloween party!

Scanlan: We need a better group name

_Scanlan changed group name to: SHITS_

Scanlan: Much better

Scanlan: We also need nicknames!

Pike: So Halloween party next week and we need plans

_Vax changed Grog’s name to: Meathead_

_Meathead changed Vax’s name to: Twink_

Vex: They’ll be at this all day...

Keyleth: Pike and Grog have the biggest apartment, let’s have it there!

Pike: I can make dinner and Grog has an entire shelf of horror movies

_Twink changed Scanlan’s name to: Narcissist_

_Twink changed Vex’s name to: Stubby_

Narcissist: We can play a couple of drinking games with all of Vex’s cocktails

Meathead: Can we go trick or treating?

Meathead: I never got to go as a kid

Pike: You and I can go, buddy!

Stubby: We’ll meet at your place around 6?  Have dinner and drinks all night?

Pike: Yeah!  We have enough spare room for you to stay the night!

_Meathead changed Pike’s name to: Best Buddy Pike_

_Narcissist changed Best Buddy Pike’s name to: Love of my life_

_Love of my life changed Narcissist’s name to: Never gonna happen_

Stubby: I might try and bring Saundor around too, if that’s okay?

Love of my life: The more the merrier!

Stubby: I can’t take that seriously, omg

_Stubby changed Love of my life’s name to: Actual Angel_

Stubby: Much better.

Stubby: I’ve gotta run guys, I’ll see you later!

_Stubby has disconnected from SHITS_

 

Vex never got into dressing up for Halloween.  Costumes were a single wear item that, in her mind, were a waste of money.  But since her friends were planning on dressing up for the party, Vex would have to dress up too.

Vex wandered to the back of her closet, to old things she hadn’t worn since high school, but she couldn’t throw away.  Most of it was black and red, leather and lace from her rebellious teenage days.

At least she grew out of it, unlike Vax.

Although, that did give her an idea.  Grinning to herself, Vex pulled out a black undershirt and red lace shirt.  Then she grabbed her leather skirt, fishnet stockings, and thigh high boots.  All she needed was a choker around her neck, some black smoky eyeshadow, and dark lipstick.

An instant goth vampire costume with no effort.  Vex looked at herself in the mirror and grinned.

It didn’t feel like a costume, but maybe that was the best type of costume.  She could wear it to work on Wednesday and never get uncomfortable.  Vex took a picture and sent it to Vax.

Vax responded with a picture of himself in a similar costume and Vex laughed.

On Tuesday morning, Vex woke up to a knocking on the door.  Keyleth was already gone and, groggily, Vex stumbled to the door.

“What?” she snapped, still tugging her a sweater over her bare shoulders.

On the other side of the door was a bouquet of flowers held by a nervous delivery boy.

“Delivery for Vex’ahlia” he said.  “From Saundor.”

Stunned, Vex took the flowers and closed the door.  It was a stunning bouquet, with roses and lilies and a little note tucked into it.

_I forgive you_


	9. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sunday Morning" by Maroon Five
> 
> Note: all of VM are non traditional students. Keyleth and Percy are 22, the twins are 23, Scanlan is 24 and Pike and Grog are 25. Most of them started college later, or are taking more than 4 years to graduate.
> 
> The age difference between Saundor and Vex is big, yes, but I wanted to make it clear that she is an adult who is consenting to this relationship while keeping it just on the edge of uncomfortable.

Midterms were hell.  Vex's brain felt like it had been turned into pudding and she was looking forward to coming home and not doing anything school related for the weekend.  She stumbled through the doorway of her apartment and collapsed onto the floor.  Keyleth had made it to the couch at least, though she was half falling off the side.

“It’s over,” Vex mumbled against the carpet.

“I’m so glad we have that party this weekend,” Keyleth said.  “Oh!  I have an old friend I want to bring, do you think that’s okay?”

“Pike said the more the merrier,” Vex reminded her.  “Saundor won’t be coming.  He’s traveling all the way to Vasselheim for some contract.”

Keyleth made a sympathetic noise in her throat.  “For being your boyfriend, he’s not around much, is he?”

“I dunno, I guess?” Vex rolled onto her back and kicked off her shoes.  Her back popped and she sighed.  “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.  He just… he works a lot.”

“How old is he?”

“31.”

Keyleth moved across the couch until her concerned face peered down at Vex from the side of the couch.  “I’m not judging, but isn’t that a little old?  Especially since he won’t make any effort to try and get to know us.  It’s just… weird, Vex.”

“Maybe,” Vex shrugged.  “Those first dates though, they were fantastic.  There was something there, Kiki.  Some spark between us and it felt really nice.  He even sent me flowers after we fought.”

“He sent you a note saying he forgives you, not that he’s sorry.  That’s very different, Vex.”

“I know, I know, but it’s nice, you know, having someone.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Keyleth said softly.

Vex sat up at the wistful tone in Keyleth’s voice.  “Keyleth?”

“It’s nothing,” Keyleth said quickly, wiping quickly at her cheeks.  She moved to the other side of the couch, pulling her knees up.  “It’s just… it doesn’t matter.”

Vex slowly climbed over the arm of the couch and sat cross legged on the cushion, facing Keyleth.

“Is it about Vax?”

Keyleth huffed and there was the unmistakable glitter of tears in her eyes.  “You should see the way he talks to Gilmore at the club when you’re busy.  The flirting, the giggles, the blushing.  It’s… it’s something out of a romance novel.  And that’s fine, you know?  I kept waiting for something official to come but instead…”

Vex remembered the Festival, how close Vex and Keyleth sat at dinner, how they were crowded together during the mini-concert, how Keyleth left with Vax’s scarf around her neck.

“He’s flirting with you too,” Vex guessed.

“I just – I’m so confused,” Keyleth sighed.  “What if Vax really likes Gilmore, but is trying to just settle for me instead?  And I don’t even know if I like him back like that anyway.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Vex suggested.  “Vax and Gilmore, I mean.  My brother isn’t a useless flirt like I am.  He only does it when he means it.  But he’s got a big heart and has always been bad at making choices.”

“What do you mean?”

"Maybe Vax really likes you and Gilmore and he can’t decide.  And maybe you and Gilmore can, I dunno, make an arrangement?”

“That sounds… so weird, Vex.  Like really weird.”

“It’s just an option, is all.  Just… think on it, yeah?”

“As long as you think about Saundor seriously,” Keyleth countered.  “I fully support you and your decisions, but I want you to be happy and I don’t know if he’s keeping you happy right now.”

“Fair enough,” Vex agreed.  She reached out and tugged in Keyleth for a hug.

 

The courtroom was hot, despite the cold November weather.  Vex tugged at her collar and tried not to look at the cameras.  Sitting at the other table where the three men who jumped her, over a month ago.  Gilmore put an arm around her shoulder and held her close as the guys gave their statements.

It made Vex feel sick, listening to the men claim that she had a weapon, that it was self defense.  They said that she punched first.

At her cue, Vex took the surprisingly long walk to the witness stand.  She sat down and kept her eyes on Gilmore, who was sitting next to her, on Vax, up in the audience with their friends.

Slowly, haltingly, Vex told the court what happened to her outside of Gilmore’s club.  Something she had never told anyone – not even Vax.  Her hands shook in her lap and she felt herself start to cry.

Gods, she wished Saundor was here.

“Why did you leave alone?” the judge asked.  “There are safety procedures in leaving a place of work at night to prevent this kind of incident from happening.”

“I’m a student, I have a lot of homework and classes,” Vex explained.  “Normally we leave together, but I was in a hurry that night.”

“Why didn’t you comply when they asked you to open the door?”

Vex took a deep breath and looked over at Gilmore.  “I wanted to keep Gilmore safe.  They could take the money, the booze, anything else they wanted, but if this was a hate crime, I wanted to do anything I could to stop it.”

The defense lawyer stood up then and proceeded to question Vex within an inch of her life.  Vex tried to answer as best she could, as honestly and calmly as possible.  But each question probed deeper and deeper into her past, as if the lawyer wanted to catch her in a lie.

The three defendants in question sat smug in their seats, staring at Vex as their lawyer cross examined her.  One of them dragged his thumb across his neck as he stared at her, giving her a wink.

Vex stood up, knocking her chair backwards.  She yanked her shirt up and showed the near dozen red scars along her side.

“This is what they did to me,” she said firmly.  “Does this look like the work of someone who only wanted to break in?  I wasn’t tortured, I wasn’t killed, I was attacked, brutally and without mercy.  I spent an entire week in the hospital.  I had surgery on my internal organs that kept me from eating solid foods for almost a month.  How you _dare_ put the blame on me for being a victim.”

Fuming, Vex left the stand and sat down next to Gilmore.  He patted her on the leg and she spared him a brief smile.

The rest of the court hearing went by in a blur.  Gilmore made his statement, much more eloquently and without an angry outburst.  Although, he did have a few choice words for the kind of men who would stab a defenseless woman over and over again.

After the official proceedings finished, the jury left to make their decision.  Vex took a shaky breath and grabbed Gilmore’s hand.  If they didn’t win this,  Vex knew those guys would come back for her.

It took the jury almost three hours to make a decision.

They walked in a formal line.  A blonde woman took the lead, holding out a paper that would decide the fate of this court.

Vex wanted to throw up.  The measly breakfast of oatmeal sitting poorly in her stomach.  Her fingers tightened against Gilmore’s until she could feel their bones crushing together.

“We the jury find the defendants guilty of armed assault and attempted robbery.”

Vex collapsed against the table, hot tears already streaming down her cheeks.  Behind her, she could hear a cheer from her support as the charges were read.  Gilmore pressed his head against Vex’s shoulder and held her close.

Ten years in prison and Vex never felt so happy to hear those words.  The three men were handcuffed and taken away and Vex watched them leave.  She glared at each of them individually, locking their faces into memory.

The door slammed shut and Vex relaxed.  At last, it was over.

 

_Group Chat: SHITS_

Keyleth: hey guys!  I have a friend who just moved here and I want you to meet him!

Keyleth: I wanted him to come to Halloween buuuut he was busy

Keyleth: but he’s free this Sunday!

Never gonna happen: like tomorrow, Sunday?

_Twink changed Never gonna happen’s name to: Scan-the-Man_

Keyleth: Yeah!

Keyleth: since we normally hang out Sundays to study anyway I thought it was a good idea…

Twink: it’s a great idea Kiki

_Actual Angel changed Keyleth’s name to: Kiki_

Kiki: I told him we would meet in the morning and maybe have a study brunch?

Actual Angel: Vax and I have church in the morning but we can meet afterwards

Kiki: Awesome, I’ll let him know!

 

Vex looked over Keyleth’s shoulder at the group chat.  She pointed at Vax’s comment and looked at her pointedly.

“Have you talked to him?”

“No,” Keyleth said.  “I wanted to wait for the court date, since we’ll probably have to talk to Gilmore about it too.”

“Are you going to try it?”

Keyleth set her laptop down on the coffee table as the group chat devolved into homework talk and gentle teasing.  Keyleth pulled her legs underneath her and stared at her computer screen with blank eyes.

“I still don’t know,” Keyleth said.  “I guess if they’re okay with it, I can try.  It doesn’t have to be serious, we can just make it casual to see if it’s possible, right?”

“Right,” Vex agreed.  She scooted a little closer to Keyleth, “So who’s your friend?”

“He’s someone I knew in elementary school,” Keyleth said.  “We were best friends but he moved to a private school and I didn’t.  I think you’ll like him.”

 

Saturday morning, Vex walked across the hallway to visit her brother.  She let herself into his bedroom and yanked the blankets off him.  With a shout, Vax sat up straight, hair a mess and glaring daggers at Vex.

“What.  The.  Hell.”

“Good morning, dear brother,” Vex said.  She climbed onto Vax’s bed, pushing him to the side a little until they were shoulder to shoulder.  “So when were you gonna tell me about you and Keyleth?”

“What about me and Keyleth?” Vax asked.

“I’ve seen your flirting, Vax, I know what it looks like,” Vex rolled her eyes.  “Your eyes go all big and moony when you look at her – like she’s the only one in the room.”

Vax groaned and flopped back onto his bed.  “I dunno, Vex.  It’s hard to explain.”

“Try me,” Vex insisted.  “Trust me.”

“I really like her,” Vax said.  “Like, _really_ like.  She’s someone I’d want to bring home to Mom, someone I can see myself being with for the rest of my life.”

“I have a feeling there’s a ‘but’ coming involving Gilmore.”

Vax laughed.  “Well.”

“Vax!”

“His ass is nice and you know it.”

Vex punched him in the leg.  “This is serious!”

“What do you want me to say?” Vax sat up.  “That I think about Keyleth all the time.  That I want her to be happy and I treasure each of her smiles?  But it’s not enough to keep me from wanting Gilmore too?  And I’m too scared to start anything with either of them because Gods know I don’t deserve either of them?”

“Oh, Vax,” she curled up closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  “You do deserve nice things, you know.”

“So do you,” Vax said.

 

 **[From Saundor]:** I’m sorry I’ve been out of town, but I won’t be back until December.

 **[To Saundor]:** It’s okay darling

 **[To Saundor]:** Let me know when you’re in town and we can do something

 **[From Saundor]:** Of course, babydoll.  I’ll send you something nice.

Vex stared up at the house and checked the address.  The neighborhood was a few blocks away from her apartment and looked the perfect picture of a suburban family neighborhood.  Manicured lawns and pristine sidewalks, Vex wondered if she accidentally wandered into a Hallmark Christmas movie.

In the driveway was Grog’s pickup truck and Keyleth’s little green bug, confirming that it was the right address.

As Vex walked up the path, she couldn’t help but peek into the living room window.  She could barely see a flat screen T.V. and a nice set of leather couches.  There was a flash of ginger-red hair as Keyleth bounded across the window.

She knocked on the door and Grog was on the other side.

“Gonna let me in, big guy?” Vex asked with a wink.

“Only because you’re pretty,” Grog said.  He tried to wink but closed both his eyes.  Vex laughed and Grog let her in.

The inside of the house was sparsely decorated.  Vex turned to take in the living room, noticing a desk tucked in a corner, covered with papers and a bookshelf against the wall next to it.  The walls were white, decorated with only a few still life paintings.

The living room led to a hallway, where Vex assumed the bedrooms and bathrooms would be.  To the left was an open wall that lead to a dining room and attached kitchen.  The dining room had a large table with a red tablecloth and eight chairs surrounding it.

Keyleth bounded from the dining room, a smear of flour on her cheek.  The smell of food permeated the space and Vex’s stomach grumbled.

“Vex!” Keyleth grinned.  “Just drop your bag on a couch and come in!  Percy’s making coffee right now.”

Vex dropped her bag on the ground behind the large couch and set her jacket over the back.  She followed Keyleth into the kitchen and promptly froze in the entryway.

Standing in the kitchen, operating a French Press coffee brewer and scrambling eggs in a skillet, was the mysterious singer from a few weeks ago.  He was wearing a loose, black t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants, humming softly to music playing from Keyleth’s phone on the countertop.

“I know you,” Vex said then clapped her hand over her mouth.

The man, Percy, turned around.  His eyes caught Vex and did a full double-take.  His cheeks flushed red and he moved the eggs off the burner.

“You’re a bartender at Gilmore’s,” Percy said.  He wiped his hands on his pants and held one out to Vex.  “My name is Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski De Rolo III.”

“You can call him Percy,” Keyleth chimed in as she pulled biscuits out of the oven.  “Pike and Vax should be here soon, right?  Church isn’t that long.”

Vex only shrugged and Grog let out a noncommittal grunt from the dining room table.

Brunch looked to be a large affair and Vex found herself squashed in the kitchen helping plate food and cook the bacon.  There was fruit, waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash browns.  Fresh biscuits with gravy, jam and butter, juices and coffee.

Half an hour later, Scanlan arrived with a flute in his pocket and sat at the table next to Grog, taking a plate and digging into the food.  An hour after that, Vax and Pike showed up.

It was loud and boisterous and Vex found herself fighting with Vax over the last piece of bacon.  Percy gathered the dishes and piled them into the sink and started to wash them.  Vex gathered the rest of the dishes and followed him into the kitchen.

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Percy protested.

“I insist,” Vex set the dishes in the sink and lathered up a sponge.  “Keyleth said you wanted to make friends and this is how you make friends.  You let them help.”

Percy smiled awkwardly, just the corner of his mouth crooking up.  Vex smiled back and started scrubbing.  The rest of the group wandered into the living room to start working on homework.

“So what are you studying?” Vex asked, passing over a couple of plates.

“Oh, um, engineering,” Percy said, rinsing the dishes and setting them to dry.  “I grew up tinkering with old appliances; taking them apart and putting them back together, you know.  So I thought I’d study it officially.  What about you?”

“Zoology,” Vex replied.  “I want to work with animals.”

“Then why a bartender instead of working at the zoo?”

“Better hours,” Vex shrugged.  “Gilmore works with my school schedule in a way that a zoo wouldn’t.  Besides,” Vex gave Percy a saucy wink, “I get to meet cute guys.”

Percy actually laughed a little at that.  “I suppose that is a nice perk.”

They talked casually as they washed the dishes and Vex felt like she could get used to this.  When the dishes were all clean, they went to the living room with everyone else.  Vax had taken over the floor with Pike, both of them talking human anatomy with some very detail images between them.

Scanlan played on his flute, occasionally writing down a few notes.  Keyleth curled up on a corner of the couch, quietly reading to herself with her notebook balanced on her knee.  Grog, with no studying to do, turned on the television and was totally engaged with the football game.

Vex grabbed her bag and sat down on the floor by Keyleth and Percy moved towards the desk behind the couch.

“Hey now!” Pike piped up.  “You come here and study with us, Percy!”

“Or at least watch the game,” Grog gestured to the T.V.

Keyleth turned around on the couch and Vex knew she was giving Percy her best puppy dog eyes.  With a long-suffering sigh, Percy picked up his textbooks and hurdled the back of the couch, landing next to Keyleth with his legs pressed against Vex’s shoulder.

“Is Saundor coming?” Scanlan asked as he pulled his flute apart.  “He was invited, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah!” Pike chimed in.  “He missed out on our Halloween party and we still haven’t met him!”

“Nope,” Vex sighed, pulling out her notes and textbooks.  “He’s got some business thing across the country.  Won’t be back for a while.”

“Hasn’t he been gone since last week?” Keyleth asked.  She leaned forward a little, concerned green eyes staring deep into Vex’s, the memory of their last conversation about Saundor reflected there.  “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah!” Vex said too quickly.  “Yeah, it’s fine, we’re fine.”

She turned down to her books and tried not to think about the last time she actually saw Saundor.  It was before Halloween, when he told Vex about his job.  She still didn’t have an answer for him.

Soon a studious silence fell on the group with only a few questions tossed between them and Grog occasionally shouting at the television.  It was surprisingly nice to be in a house without fear of upsetting the neighbors.

Hours passed by and Vex felt herself leaning against Percy’s leg.  Her back was growing stiff from sitting in the same position for too long and she was getting hungry.

“I call study break,” Vex announced as she stood up.  She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, sighing as her spine popped.  “Gods, I’m starving.”

“Bari’s?” Vax suggested from where he was lying on the floor, anatomy book thrown to the side.

They split between Keyleth and Percy’s cars, girls in one and boys in the other.  The drive to Bari’s was quick and Vex and Pike sang the entire time.  The diner was fairly busy on a Sunday afternoon but they were able to crowd into a corner booth.

Vex slid into the center of the booth, squashed between Vax and Percy.  She gave Keyleth a pointed look and she sat down next to Vax.  It was warm and comfortable and Percy fit in seamlessly.

 

_Group Chat: SHITS_

_Kiki added NoMercyPercy to the chat_

* * *

Gilmore’s Club was surprisingly subdued the Thursday before Thanksgiving.  There were a lot of drinkers, but they were mostly sitting and drinking slowly.  It made for a quiet, almost soothing atmosphere.  Percy sat with the others in the corner table, each of them sipping on their cocktails.  Apparently, being regulars at Gilmore’s allowed them their own drinks.

Almost all their classes were canceled on Friday and even lightweight Keyleth was heartily drinking.  Her drink, bright green in a tall glass called Entangle, had a low alcohol level but it was still enough to turn her cheeks pink and leave her giggling.

Vex was working quickly behind the bar, keeping a stream of drinks coming across the counter.  Percy watched her for a few minutes, admiring her deft hand.  When everyone had ordered their drinks, all custom made, Percy was at a loss.  Vex had grinned and poured him a simple blue drink.  She called it a Longshot.

“Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?” Percy asked when he finally took his eyes away from Vex.

There was an extended groan from the table.  Scanlan even slammed his head onto the table dramatically.

“Vex and I don’t have any family we want to spend it with,” Vax said.  “Other than Gilmore.  We were just gonna stay here.”

“Same for me and Pikey,” Grog added in.

“And me,” Scanlan raised his purple drink.

“I normally go home for Thanksgiving, but we’re having it across the country this year and I don’t want to make the trip,” Keyleth said.

“We could do a friends-giving at my house,” Percy offered.  “If we all bring something we could spend Thanksgiving together.”

“Oh, Percy!” Keyleth threw her arms around his neck.  “That sounds perfect!”

They started talking Thanksgiving plans.  Who would bring what food and when would they meet.  Percy excused himself halfway through the conversation and made his way to the bar.

A couple of people were singing at the karaoke machine drunkenly, some classic rock song that had the small group of patrons singing along.

As Percy approached the bar, Vex flipped a bottle and carefully set it on the shelf behind her.  She leaned against the bar next to him with a smile.

“Yes, darling?”

“Make me a drink?” Percy asked.

“What kind of drink?”

“My own.”

Vex hummed thoughtfully.  “Drinks are more Gilmore’s thing.  I just make his recipes.  Have a seat though, I’ll make you Vax’s drink.  It’s a popular one.”

“You guys talk about Gilmore a lot,” Percy sat down on a barstool as Vex gathered a glass and a couple of bottles.  “How do you know him?”

“Gilmore used to be our boss,” Vex explained.  “Me and Vax at least.  We worked at this dumb hipster coffee shop and he basically adopted us.  He was the big brother we never had.  Well, the big brother _I_ never had and Vax’s knight in shining armor.”

Percy laughed and Vex slid a small dark drink to him.  He took a sip of it and was immediately hit with the taste of bitter coffee before the alcohol swooped in and punched through his system.

“Oh, wow,” he said.  “That’s a surprise.”

“It’s called Whisper,” Vex said.  “You wait right here and I’ll get Gilmore.”

She sauntered away and left Percy drinking alone at the bar.  The Whisper was a lot stronger than he anticipated, as if the booze was whispering into his system slowly.

In just a few moments, Vex came out of the back with a man following her.  He was a little taller than Vex, slightly heavyset, with a handsome face and charming grin.  He was wearing a rather garish purple and gold trim suit that complimented his dark skin.

“Oh, I recognize you,” Gilmore said in a deep, purring voice.  “You’re that handsome devil who charmed his way into half my customers in one night and now you are friends with my friends and requesting a custom cocktail, is that right?”

Embarrassed, Percy only nodded.

“Give me a name for your drink, my dear, and we’ll get started making it.”

“Bad News,” Percy said without thinking.  “Make it strong.”

Gilmore’s eyes twinkled and he turned to the wall of liquor.  Percy downed the last of the Whisper and felt a bit of tipsy courage trickle into his system.  He glanced at Vex and remembered her singing with Scanlan’s band.

“It’s gonna be a while,” Vex said, leaning over the bar.  “He spent almost two days working on Pike’s drink.”

“Do you wanna sing with me?” he asked in a feat of stupid bravery.

“Sing with you?” Vex repeated.

“Just one song,” Percy continued.  Like an idiot.  “You sing really well and it’s just drunk karaoke.”

And it would be really nice to be close to her for a moment.

Vex gave Percy the biggest grin.  “I would love to, Percy.”

As the last singer left the stage, Percy and Vex walked up together.  He glanced over at their friends and noticed Keyleth drunkenly leaning against Grog.  At least she wouldn’t be able to hold this over his head.

The song he had in mind technically wasn’t a duet, but it was a smooth, jazzy song that made him think of Vex.  She eagerly agreed when he pointed it out.

Drums started, a syncopated beat followed by a set of jazz chords on a piano.  Percy tapped his foot to the beat and started the first verse.

“ _Sunday morning, rain is falling.  Steal some cover, shed some skin._ ”

Behind him, Vex was tapping along, joining in on a few harmonies before the chorus began.  They belted the chorus out together and, just like Percy imagined, Vex’s voice was the perfect tone for this song.  He took half a step back and let her start the second verse.

“ _Fingers trace your every outline.  Paint a picture with my hands_.”

He almost missed the entrance to the chorus, he was so caught up with her.  Her vocalizing was perfect and he wanted to watch her sing like this every day.  He stepped up and joined her on the chorus.

As he did, her face lit up and her eyes twinkled.  As Percy took the melody, Vex masterfully harmonized with him.  Her singing was soulful and Percy tried to just keep up with her as her voice pitched up high and down low.

When the end of the song hit, Vex not only hit the high vocalizing, she overwhelmingly topped it and Percy didn’t even bother to try and sing with her.  He only paused and watched with the rest of the crowd.

At the end of the song, their friends jumped up in cheers.  Vex spun to see Percy standing a step behind her, barely keeping his jaw in check from dropping to the ground.  She was glowing, smiling wide and face flushed.

Then she was in his arms, wrapped around his chest in a tight hug.  Awkwardly, Percy put his arms around Vex’s shoulders and hugged her back.  As she made her way back to the bar, Percy only stared hopelessly back at her.

He was in deep.


	10. Flavor of the Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Flavor of the Week" by American Hi-Fi
> 
> So I've had a lot of this pre-written before I started posting it and we're getting to the point where this is catching up to where I am currently writing, so hopefully I'm able to keep this pace going.
> 
> As always, thanks for the reading, comments, and kudos!

Thanksgiving morning dawned cold and bright.  Percy woke up with anticipation rising in his stomach.  For the first time since after the accident, Percy was going to have a proper Thanksgiving dinner.  Pike would be arriving around nine to start cooking the turkey and the rest of his friends planned to start arriving by noon.

Percy spent the entire week deep cleaning his house.  He scrubbed the two bathrooms until they sparkled, stocked them up and folded the decorative towels Cassandra gave him last Christmas.  He aired out the spare bedrooms, emptied the expired food from his fridge, and swept the dining room floor.

Right at nine, Pike knocked on Percy’s door, Grog behind her carrying a large turkey.  She gave a bright smile and directed Grog into the kitchen.  She had a few grocery bags hanging off her arms and, with her best friend at her side, immediately took over Percy’s kitchen.

The only thing Percy could do was sit at a barstool at the island separating the dining room and kitchen and watch Pike expertly put a turkey in the oven and start making side dishes with Grog as a faithful sous chef.

Around eleven everyone else arrived, carpooling in Keyleth’s car.  Keyleth came in first with a large salad, followed by the twins each carrying a bowl of rolls, and finally Scanlan with four pies, stacked carefully in his arms.

Pike directed where to put the food, dodged Scanlan’s attempt to kiss her cheek, and asked Keyleth to help out in the kitchen, freeing Grog from her kitchen tyranny.  Scanlan and Vax started up Percy’s Xbox, soon joined by Grog, and Vex sat in a seat next to Percy.

“You know, I’ve never had a Thanksgiving dinner I actually looked forward to,” Vex mused.

“It’s been a while for me too,” Percy admitted.  Not a lot of time for warm family dinners when the family business took top priority.  That time only plummeted after the accident.  “What about you, Pike?”

Pike, who was busy stirring up some cranberry sauce in a pot, gave Percy a long stare.

“Do you really want to distract me while I’m cooking?” Pike asked.  “Unless you’re offering to help?”

“There wouldn’t be enough room,” Vex said.

“You can start setting the table,” Pike said pointedly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Percy rolled his eyes.  “C’mon Vex.  I think I have tablecloths in one of the bedrooms.”

Vex followed him down the short hallway to one of the bedrooms.  He flipped the light on and walked to the closet.  The bed in the middle of the room was a full size with a blue bedspread and matching curtains.  Cassandra’s idea.

“So, Percy,” Vex said coyly as she sat down on the bed.  “How does a college student end up with his own house?”

Percy froze halfway through pulling out a box from the closet.

“Oh, you know, family,” Percy said evasively.  He opened the box and pulled out two tablecloths.  “Red or white?”

“Red,” Vex said instantly.  “Thanks for this, by the way.  Last year, Vax and I had Thanksgiving with Gilmore and we had leftover Chinese takeout because none of us could cook a full turkey dinner.”

Percy laughed.  “I think I had McDonald’s for Thanksgiving last year.”

He grabbed the red tablecloth and kicked the box back into the closet.  Vex jumped from the bed and followed Percy, telling him about other failed Thanksgiving dinners.

In the living room, the boys were yelling at each other and the TV screen.  Percy recognized the sounds as Call of Duty.  He and Vex spread the tablecloth and Pike had set out dishes and silverware on the island.  She and Keyleth were a whirlwind of activity in the kitchen.

It took the better part of the morning and early afternoon for the whole meal to be cooked.  Percy and Vex helped plate the food and set it out on the table.  Keyleth pulled out a beautiful centerpiece – autumn colored leaves with red berries and a few tall candles.

Percy pulled out the champagne and wine and Pike called Grog to pull out the turkey.  It was golden brown, crispy skin and, as Grog started to carve into the bird, Percy saw white, juicy meat.

“Time to eat, boys!” Pike yelled.

They crowded around the kitchen table that was practically creaking underneath of a heavy Thanksgiving dinner.  Turkey, gravy, potatoes and salad, hot rolls, stuffing, wine and champagne.

“Can I suggest something?” Pike said as the food was plated up.  “It’s something we used to do at home and Grog and I did it last Thanksgiving.  We just go around the table and say something we’re thankful for this year.”

“I wanna go first!” Grog announced.  He reached his hands out, one on Scanlan’s shoulder and one on Pike’s.  “I’m thankful for these two who introduced me to the rest of you.”  Then he pushed Scanlan’s face into his mashed potatoes.  “Your turn.”

Scanlan wiped the potatoes from his face and eyes.  “Alright, big guy.  I’m thankful for my roommate Vax, whom without I would have never met Vex.  A woman who has become an important asset to my band and will help us achieve greatness!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Vax rolled his eyes.  “As if I’m not the best roommate you’ve ever had.  Don’t lie and say you only like me for my sister.”

“My turn!” Keyleth said.  “This year I’m thankful for meeting new friends and reconnecting with old ones.”

“I’m thankful for new opportunities,” Vax said softly.  “And I’m thankful that my sister is still here to share this with me.”

“Me too,” Vex leaned up against her twin.  “I’m thankful to be here.”

“I can’t even top that!” Pike groaned.  “I’m thankful that the semester is almost over but that sounds so dumb after that!”

Thankfully, Pike’s outburst turned the attention away from Percy having to come up with something he was thankful for.  He wasn’t sure where to start.  He was thankful that Cassandra was alive and happy.  He was thankful that he was here, sharing a meal with his new friends.

He was thankful to be given the chance to study something he was passionate about even if it came at a high cost.

Thanksgiving dinners that Percy could remember were usually cold and professional with several courses brought out.  Percy remembered being taught table manners.  It was ingrained in him to be poised and pristine during Thanksgiving.

This, however, was nothing compared to those dinners.  Grog and Scanlan had a race to chug their wine, Vax and Pike were throwing rolls across the table, and there was a constant hum of conversation.

It was warm and cozy.  It was familial and brought life into this empty house.

“Are those new earrings, Vex?” Keyleth asked.

Vex shook her hair back and, sure enough, Percy saw the glitter of jewelry hanging from Vex’s ears.  They were long, chandelier style earrings that sparkled in the light.

“Saundor sent them to me,” Vex said.

While the happy warm vibe didn’t die, the name of Vex’s boyfriend certainly dampened it.  Keyleth and Vax shared a look, Pike let out a heavy sigh and Scanlan rolled his eyes.

“They’re very beautiful,” Keyleth said diplomatically.

“Why does he keep sending you stuff?” Grog asked.  “Like, shouldn’t he just be here instead?”

“He’s just busy,” Vex shrugged.  “His work makes him travel a lot.”

Percy looked over at Vex and felt something sink in his gut.  Keyleth hadn’t hesitated to tell Percy all about the weird relationship between Vex and Saundor.  How she was completely enamored with him but he only noticed her voice.  How he was always out of town and sent her gifts instead of love.

If he made her happy, that was all that mattered.  Percy tried to remember that, but it was hard to when everyone else looked at her with such sad eyes.

 

Vax cornered Percy in the kitchen where he was doing dishes.  Pike and Vex were busy dishing up pie while Grog and Scanlan were in the living room explaining football to a very confused Keyleth.

“You like my sister,” Vax accused.

Percy’s face warmed and he turned back to the sink, scrubbing with a new vehemence.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.  Telling Vax, a man studying to become a coroner, that he had a crush on his twin sister seemed a good way for Percy to end up dead.

“No, this is good,” Vax scooted in and started rinsing off the dishes, setting them on the drying rack.  He leaned in close and pitched his voice low.  “I need you to keep an eye out on her, okay?”

“Why?”

“Saundor,” Vax sneered.  “I don’t like him and I don’t trust him.”

“Me neither,” Percy said.  He peeked over his shoulder to see the rest of their friends huddled up in the living room, far away from their whispered conversation at the sink.  “I think he’s using her for something.  She deserves better.”

“Damn straight,” Vax nodded.  He pushed against Percy, shoulder to shoulder, “For the record, Freddie, this is the happiest I’ve ever seen her and Saundor had nothing to do with it.  Just… whatever happens, you look out for her.”

“On my life,” Percy said.

* * *

Black Friday shopping was never something that Vex participated in.  The idea of fighting through crowds of people for things she didn’t need never appealed to her.  But Keyleth had wanted to go buy some new clothes and Pike needed new shoes and somehow they managed to drag Vex and Percy along with them.

The store was packed and Vex lost her two friends immediately in the crowd.  It was only Percy holding onto her shoulder that kept her from losing him.  She didn’t have anything specific to look for and spent a few hours wandering through the crowds with Percy’s hand on her shoulder.

They made their way through the crowds, Percy making soft comments in Vex’s ear about the customers they walked by.

Eventually, they wandered to the dress section.  It was surprisingly sparse, not many people looking for fancy dresses or gowns this time of year.  On every rack was a red discount sign, ranging from fifty to eighty.

Her curiosity piqued, Vex dragged Percy into the section and started pushing through the huge racks of dresses.  There were cocktail dresses, sundresses, long and short dresses.

The last dress Vex ever wore was for some stupid festival that she and Vax were forced to go to as children.  It was a formal black dress and Vex hated every minute of it.

These dresses, however, had Vex excited.  She was briefly distracted by a long, glittery gold dress before pulling out a fancy black dress.  She turned to Percy and he was holding up a horrendous piece, pale pink with huge iridescent sequins in an absolute shapeless form.

“You have to,” Percy said, barely holding back a smile.  “It’s ridiculous!  What’s the point of trying on clothes if you don’t try something crazy?”

“Fine,” Vex took the atrocity.  “But you have to take a picture and send it to the group chat.  And I have to take a picture of you in something equally awful.”

“Fair,” Percy said.  “Ten bucks says that Keyleth still likes the dress.”

“You’re on,” Vex lifted the black dress she had been eyeing, a couple of other fun dresses, including the long gold dress, and made her way to the dressing room.

In the dressing room, Vex checked her phone while slipping out of her shoes and pants.  The group chat was full of pictures from Keyleth and Pike, the two of them in a different store at the mall, with heavy comments from both Scanlan and Vax.

Laughing, Vex took the garish pink dress off the hanger and put it on.  The bodice was itchy, the sequins uncomfortable against her arms.  The flowing of the skirt was large and unwieldy and she felt ridiculous wearing it.

Shuffling out of the dressing room, Vex saw Percy leaning up against the wall with his phone in hand.

“I hate it,” she announced.

Percy looked up and laughed.  “Oh, gods, it’s awful!”

“You better take that picture quick,” Vex held her arms out.  “This dress weighs a thousand pounds.”

Still laughing, Percy took a quick picture of her.  Vex went back to the changing room and changed into the sparkly golden dress.  It had a sweetheart neck line and a high waist bodice.  The skirt was a flowing chiffon and Vex twisted her hips a little, feeling the fabric of the skirt against her legs.

Grinning, Vex came out of the dressing room.  Percy’s eyes widened and Vex couldn’t help but do a big spin, letting the skirt flow.  It was a little gaudy for her tastes, but it was nice to wear nice things.

But she really wanted to wear that black dress and changed quickly.  It had a halter top and diamond designs cut out from the sides of the waist.  The fabric fell loose around her hips and cascaded down in soft waves around her feet.

It was surprisingly comfortable, soft fabric cut in a flattering figure and Vex suddenly wanted it.

She exited the dressing room and cleared her throat.  Percy, who was snickering at his phone, looked up at Vex and his jaw dropped.

“Wow,” Percy said.  “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Vex grinned.  She spun in a small circle and the dress swirled around her ankles.  She laughed a little to herself.  “I don’t even know when I would wear this.”

“It looks lovely,” Percy said.

Vex paused in her spinning and stared at the mirror.  She had been so caught up in making sure the back of the dress wasn’t too low, she didn’t notice where the diamond cutouts were.  On the left hand side, practically staring at her, were those reddish brown scars from her attack.

She reached down and tugged at her side, trying to move the dress to cover her scars, but the form fitting fabric didn’t allow it to move.  Vex’s heart jumped in her chest and her hands started to quiver a little.

Without thinking about it, her eyes started to water and Vex had to take a deep breath to stop the tears from falling.  She wasn’t even sure why she wanted to cry, other than those scars brought back memories of being attacked and stabbed, bloody and crying.

She looked up at the mirror and saw Percy slowly come behind her.  He put his hands on her waist, stopping her from tugging on the dress.

“It’s beautiful, Vex,” he said.  He traced down her side, his fingers sliding over the scars and Vex shivered.  “This only shows how strong you are, that you won’t let them hold you back.”

Vex leaned back into Percy’s chest, feeling his steady breath against her back.  His hands were warm and suddenly it was too much.  He was too close to her, this moment too soft and too tender.  She took his hand and gently pulled it off her waist and he immediately stepped back, hands in the air.

“Saundor hasn’t seen them yet,” she said, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.  “He… he never asked about what happened either.  I don’t want him to think I’m weak.”

“Vex, if he honestly cares about you, it wouldn’t matter,” Percy said.  “You’re smart and beautiful and very talented.  He’s lucky to have you and if he can’t see past this, then he’s not worth it.”

“Thank you, darling,” Vex smiled softly at him.

She went into the changing room slowly, sneaking a glance back at Percy.  He looked at her with soft eyes and she hurried back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

She sat down on the bench in the dressing room, on top of her clothes.  She checked the price tag on the dress and winced.  Despite the Black Friday discount, it was still a little out of her price range.

With a heavy sigh, Vex changed out of the dress.  Standing in the dressing room in only her underwear, she took a moment to look at her side, at the cluster of scars on her left side.

They were ridged and dark and Vex knew she’d have them forever.  They didn’t hurt anymore and Vex trailed her fingertips over the edge of them.  She knew that Percy was technically right; these scars showed that she lived.

But something about exposing them to the world made her nervous.  She wasn’t ashamed, but she didn’t want the constant stares.  Vex got dressed slowly and left the dresses on the hanger.

Outside the dressing room, Percy had his phone up and flipped it to show Vex the group chat.

 

_Kiki: Awww!  Vex looks so good!_

“Ten bucks,” he said, holding his hand out.  His face scrunched up in confusion at her empty arms.  “No dress?”

“Can’t afford it,” Vex said simply. She was used to it.

“Go get that black one,” Percy said.  “It looked really good.”  Vex opened her mouth to protest, but Percy put his hand on her arm.  “Just get it, please.”

Dumbfounded, Vex grabbed the black dress.  She brought it out to Percy, who promptly took it in his arms and walked towards the checkout lane, weaving through the crowd of people.  Vex scrambled to chase after him but before she could protest, Percy had already bought it.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Percy said, handing the bag to her with a grin.

“You dick,” Vex laughed.  “I’m never going to wear this, you know that?”

Percy shrugged.  “Maybe someday you will.”


	11. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with the name Vox Machina. I took Latin in high school and a little in college and vox machina directly translates to 'voice machine' but if we take the 'machina' from the nominative case to the genitive, making it 'machinae' it turns it into a possessive voice. Vox Machinae directly translates to "Voice of the Machine" which sounds super badass so that's what I'm going with in this fic.

Vex looked up at the dress in her closet.  They were singing at Gilmore’s tonight and part of her wanted to wear that dress.  She had a pair of red heels (a gift  from Saundor) that would compliment it well and, since joining Scanlan’s band, she’s wanted to put on a show for the bar.

There was a knock on the door and Keyleth poked her head in.  “Vex, are you ready?  You’re not even dressed yet!”

“What do you think of this?” Vex pulled out the dress, holding it up to her body.

“It’s beautiful!” Keyleth exclaimed.  “When did you get this?”

“Percy bought it for me yesterday,” Vex said quickly.  “I just don’t know if I should wear it tonight.”

Keyleth insisted Vex put the dress on and she slipped into it easily.  The fit was just as good as last night, smooth and soft on her skin.  It fit well and accentuated her chest and waist and she felt super sexy in it.

Other than the scars.

She stepped out of the closet and Keyleth gasped, eyes wide.

“Oh, my gods, you have to wear that,” she said.  “You’re going to _kill_ the audience.  You’re wearing the red shoes with this, aren’t you?  With matching lipstick?”

“It’s like you can read my mind.”

“Well, get dolled up and we’ll head down to Gilmore’s.”

The Saturday after Thanksgiving was a slow day and they made it to Gilmore’s in record time.  A handful of students who remained in town were out drinking and a few of them waved as Vex made her way into the club.

She kept her jacket tight around her as she and Keyleth walked to the bar together.  Vex waved down Lyra for a beer, just something to take the edge off.  From the back came Gilmore.  He lit up at the sight of Vex and immediately came to her.

“Where’s the rest of your little band?”

“Late, I suppose,” Vex said.  “Have you finished Percy’s drink?”

“Ah, yes,” Gilmore said.  “The Bad News.  I can make one for you, if you think you can handle it.”

“You know I can handle it, Gilmore,” Vex reached over the bar and pushed his shoulder.  “And I’ll have to learn to make it anyway.”

Gilmore quickly pulled out bottles and a shot glass.  Vex kept an eye on the process, which liquors he used and how he carefully layered them in the glass.  The end result was a blue and black layered drink with gold, edible glitter sprinkled on top.

Vex took the glass, lifted it up to Gilmore, and downed it.  It was _strong_ and had a hint of fruity flavor in the back.  Vex almost coughed it up, but kept it down.  The drink definitely lived up to its name.

Feeling a little tipsy, Vex felt more confident than ever singing with Scanlan’s band.  They had been practicing frequently and Vex really felt like part of the band.  She enjoyed singing with Scanlan and seeing the crowds look up at her in awe.

As she stepped on the stage to join her bandmates, she forced herself to take off her jacket, despite her anxiety.  She looked out on the crowd, seeking the faces of her friends and brother in their corner table.  Her eyes immediately landed on Percy; his eyes locked onto hers and he gave her a wink.

Their gig started and Vex sang confidently.  She swung her hips, feeling the skirt twist around her ankles.  The dress, slim and made for a black tie event, didn’t fit the cover rock songs Scanlan and his band were known for, but hell if Vex cared.  She felt confident and beautiful as she sang.

Halfway through their set, Vex saw the doors open and in walked Saundor with a flurry of snowflakes.  She lit up at the sight of him and Saundor smiled back.  He sat down at the bar, ordering a whiskey neat and watching Vex sing.

Her final song was a classic and the moment Pike started her guitar riff, the entire bar burst into singing with Vex.

" _Coming out of my cage and I'm doing just fine._ "

This is what Vex lived for.  Seeing a crowd of people singing alongside her, hearing their voices blend with hers, it made everything worth it.  She loved seeing the light in the eyes of the audience as they listened to a song they knew by heart.

As much as she wanted to prove herself to her father, to go to Zadash with Saundor and get a record deal, this is what she lived for.  These small moments at Gilmore’s club or out on small gigs.

With the gig over, Vex sauntered down the stage and straight into Saundor’s arms.  It had been several weeks since she saw him and it felt like an eternity.  He kissed her gently and it felt like coming home.

“You said you weren’t back until December,” Vex said.

“Surprise,” Saundor said.  He ran his hands down her sides and paused at her left side, fingers trailing across the scars.  “I like your earrings.”

“Oh, thanks,” Vex flipped her hair back.  “My boyfriend got them for me.”

“He must care about you a lot,” Saundor kissed her forehead.  He pulled a stool out for Vex and sat down next to her.  “Have you considered my offer?  Ready to move to Zadash and become famous?”

“I don’t know yet,” Vex shook her head.  “I’m trying to focus on this semester first.”

“You need to start thinking about it,” Saundor insisted.  “I know school is important but – ”

“No buts, Saundor,” Vex interrupted him.  “I love singing, but I also love working with animals.  I can’t chose one over the other.”

“And you plan to settle for animal work?”

“It’s not settling; it’s what I love.”

“Just because you love it doesn’t mean it’s what you should be doing,” Saundor insisted.  “Be realistic, Vex’ahlia.”

“And hedging all my bets on you helping me get famous is realistic?”

“Real diamond earrings,” Saundor flicked the jewelry.  He put a hand on her thigh and leaned forward.  “Those shoes are made with the highest quality material I can buy.  The new bag I sent you last week is made from genuine leather with gold buckles.  These are things I can help you achieve.”

“I don’t know yet,” Vex said shortly.  “Gods sake, Saundor, give me until the semester to decide.  I have two weeks.  Just give me that.”

“Fine,” Saundor said.  He squeezed her leg and downed the last of his whiskey.  He reached up to her waist, tracing over her scars.  “You need to keep these covered, baby.  It’s only going to distract eyes from your face.”

He left the club without a backwards glance at Vex.

It was unbecoming to collapse in a public place, so Vex did the next best thing, she fell into the bar, bracing herself on her arms as the breath in her lungs shuddered out her chest.  She was hyper aware of the scars on her waist and wished she hadn’t left her jacket on the stage.

This was exhausting.  Vex didn’t want to have every conversation with Saundor revolve around her future.  She wanted it to be like before, when they just talked about nothing and time seemed to fly by.  Now, every conversation was a struggle.

But it was better than being alone.

The stool next to Vex scraped on the floor and Keyleth sat down.  She reached out and touched Vex’s bare shoulder.  Like breaking a dam, Vex started shaking and leaned in closer to Keyleth.

“You sang really well,” Keyleth said softly.

“Thank you.”

“Percy couldn’t keep his eyes off you,” she added coyly.

“Keyleth…”

“I’m just saying!  He’s a good guy, Vex, much better than Saundor at least.”

“Just… not now,” Vex shook her head.  She couldn’t hold a conversation with Keyleth about whether or not she should be dating Saundor – not when she wasn’t sure herself.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Keyleth scooted her stool closer to Vex, allowing Vex to fully lean her head on Keyleth’s shoulder.  “I’m always here for you, you know that, right?  And not just me, but everyone else too.”

“I know.  This is something I have to deal with myself.”

Keyleth raised her hand for Lyra and ordered a line of shots.  Shoulder to shoulder, the two of them downed the drinks.  By the end of it, Vex was lightheaded and heading past tipsy to straight drunk.

Soon enough, the rest of their friends joined them at the bar.  Scanlan and Grog did their own line of shots to match the girls and before Vex could let her mind wander back to Saundor, Percy was behind her, warm hand on the small of her back, grabbing his Bad News from the counter with a nod to Gilmore.

The sharp scent of his cologne pierced through the drunken stupor Vex began to find herself in.  She instinctively leaned backwards into his chest, breathing deeply.   He smelled good, Vex realized slowly.  Earthy and musky and Vex wanted to surround herself in that scent.  She closed her eyes and let the alcohol rush over her.

 

_Useless.  That’s what Syldor used to say about her.  Despite Vax’s reassurances that their dad was a grade A asshole, those words still resonated with Vex.  All she wanted was to prove him wrong._

_Vex deserved better.  At least, that’s what Vax always said.  But he was her brother, that was his job to say such nice things._

_Not for the first time, she wished her mother was here.  She would know what to say to make her feel better._

_She was on a stage.  The audience was dim and smoky and she was alone.  Singing.  There were flashes of cameras, the dull roar of cheering, the soft accompaniment to her voice._

_In the audience, Vex could see Syldor’s face, still disapproving.  She turned away.  Saundor’s face floated up next, but he was on his phone and hardly paying attention.  She turned away._

_Among the shadows her friends suddenly appeared.  Vax, his arm around Keyleth and hand in hand with Gilmore.  Pike and Scanlan with Grog behind them.  They were smiling and cheering._

_She turned away._

_White hair.  Blue eyes behind wire framed glasses.  Strong, nimble fingers clapping.  Face split into a proud smile.  Percy looked up at her like she hung the moon, as if she was the only thing in the room._

_Longing filled her chest and she wanted to step down from the stage and run to him, to her friend, but she couldn’t move._

_Saundor’s hands were on her waist, digging into the sensitive scar tissue and holding her back._

_“You don’t deserve him.”_

Vex woke up in tears.  Her head pounded and her throat was parched.  She rolled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom, clutching the toilet as she vomited.  The bathroom spun and she rested her head against the cool porcelain.

Breathing deeply, Vex tried to remember the last vestiges of her dream.  She knew she was singing.  She knew her friends were there, as well as Saundor and Syldor.

After the nausea passed, Vex rinsed out her mouth, flushed the toilet, and stumbled back into her bed.  Swaddled up in her pile of blankets, Vex felt herself start to fall asleep.

Just before she tipped into unconsciousness, she remembered.

_You don’t deserve him.  You don’t deserve Percy._

She couldn’t tell if it was Saundor’s voice or Syldor’s, or some weird blend of them both, but she knew they were right.  Vex didn’t deserve someone like Percy, someone who had been so kind, who opened his house to them for Thanksgiving, who made her feel strong and never looked at her scars as a weakness.

Her father was right, after all.  Vex was useless.  She would never be successful, never be that upper-class daughter he wanted.  The first boyfriend she ever had was constantly out of town and hounding after her singing voice, but it was no more than she deserved.

Percy was just too good for her.  No matter what happened, no matter what feelings she might have, she would never be good enough for him.

 

_Group Chat: SHITS_

NoMercyPercy: whats up with the group chat name anyway?

Scan-the-Man: I mean

Scan-the-Man: that’s what we are

NoMercyPercy: shitty?

Twink: you have met us, right?

NoMercyPercy: Huh…

_NoMercyPercy changed group name to: Vox Machinae_

Stubby: Vox… Machinae?

Actual Angel: I didn’t know you knew latin!

NoMercyPercy: ehh I dabbled a little

Actual Angel: I like it!

Meathead: someone wanna translate?

NoMercyPercy: it means Voice of the Machine

NoMercyPercy: and I thought it sounded cool

Stubby: super cool!  Maybe we can use it as the name of our group?

Scan-the-Man: it sounds good to me

_Twink changed NoMercyPercy’s name to: Freddie_

_Freddie changed Twink’s name to: Bird Boy_

Kiki: Bird boy?

Freddie: for all the beads in his hair

Freddie: he’s like a magpie

Bird Boy: magpie?!

Stubby: more like a raven

Stubby: stupid loyal to family and playing pranks on people he likes

Actual Angel: not to mention he's been going to the Raven Queen's church

Freddie: see?  Bird boy

_Bird Boy has disconnected from Vox Machinae_


	12. Run Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Run Wild" by Jon Bellion

Vex sat down with Scanlan.  It wasn’t easy to find him, his schedule kept him bouncing around the campus almost twelve hours a day, but she managed to catch him between rehearsals.  She cornered him in a practice room, trying to achieve a semblance of privacy.

“I have a problem,” Vex started.

“Is this a problem with your weird boyfriend?” Scanlan guessed.

“Sorta?” Vex sighed.  “Saundor works with Zadash Recording Studio.”

Scanlan gasped.  “No way.”

“And he wants me to move to Zadash and be his next big hit.  It’s a once in a lifetime chance that he’s offering me.”

“Are you taking it?”

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Vex groaned.  “I don’t want to move across the country.  I don’t know if I can be a singer, Scanlan.  I’m not… I’m not you!  You’re the one Saundor should be talking to, not me.”

“I wouldn’t go,” Scanlan scoffed.  “I know, a chance at a record label is once in a lifetime, but I wouldn’t go without my friends by my side.”

“Don’t you want to be famous?” Vex asked.  “You’re an incredible musician.  If you were given the chance to make it big, wouldn’t you take advantage of it?”

Scanlan thought for a moment.  He leaned backwards in his chair, tapping his fingers against his leg.  Saundor expected an answer from Vex by the end of the semester and that time was fast approaching.  She needed Scanlan’s opinion on this.  He was the only one she trusted in this regard.

“I don’t think I would,” Scanlan eventually said.  “I like being local.  I like staying here, in Emon.  It’s nice to play for people I know, to be called on for gigs in the area.  I like singing and performing, but I like doing it here.  I don’t need groupies or music tours.  I just need my own band and our own music.  Just Vox Machinae.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Vex said slowly.

“Do you really want to move to Zadash alone?  Leave Vax here?  Leave Percy?”

Vex almost protested that she and Percy were just friends, which they were.  But he was also very handsome and charming and flirted back with Vex.  Not to mention he deserved far better than anything Vex could offer.  Their flirting was harmless, it had to be.  Vex couldn’t allow it to go anywhere else.

“I guess not,” Vex said.  “Thanks, Scanlan.”

“Anytime,” Scanlan grinned as Vex started walking out of the practice room.  “Gotta look out for my best singer.  Other than me, of course.”

Vex rolled her eyes and shut the door.  As she left the practice rooms, she could hear the shrill squeal of Scanlan practicing his trumpet.

 

Not having any class on Monday meant Vex usually spent her time doing homework and cleaning the apartment.  After her talk with Scanlan, though, Vex didn’t feel like doing either of those things.  Honestly, she wanted to curl up in her bed and spend the entire day not thinking about Saundor.

Vex sat down on the couch with her laptop, ready to marathon Netflix until her shift tonight.  Keyleth had class all day long, which left Vex the apartment to herself.  Normally, Vex enjoyed having time to herself, but now she just felt lonely.

Her phone rang and Saundor’s name flashed on the screen.  Vex almost didn’t want to answer it, didn’t want to talk to Saundor after he so callously wrote off her dreams and ambitions.  She picked up the phone and stared at it for a second longer before answering it.

He was still her boyfriend, technically.  So she was supposed to answer it, right?

Right?

* * *

Percy jumped from where he was falling asleep on his couch.  His phone was ringing on the coffee table and Percy fumbled to answered the phone without bothering to check the ID.

“Hello?”

“Percy, you have to come get me,” Vex said quickly.  Her voice was panicked and she sounded close to tears.

He was fully awake now, adrenaline in his blood making his hands shake as he stood up, already hunting for his shoes and jacket.

“Vex, calm down,” Percy said.  “Where are you?  Are you hurt?”

“I’m outside Gilmore’s,” she said.  “I’m not hurt.  Just… come get me.  I’ll explain everything.”

“Okay, just breathe,” Percy said.  “I’ll be there in five minutes.  Can you wait that long?”

At Vex’s affirmation, Percy ran to his car.  He forced himself to take a deep breath before pulling out of his garage.  He pulled up in front of Gilmore’s three minutes later.  Even with the slush on the cold ground, Percy saw Vex sitting on the curb, knees curled up against her chest.  She was only wearing a sweater despite the near freezing weather and he could see her shivering.

He pulled over and walked to her.

“Vex?”

He didn’t even see her move but suddenly she was in his arms.  She was shaking and he led her to his car, opening the door for her.  The wave of heat sent Vex into a fresh round of shivers as she slid into the car.

As he walked around to his door, all Percy could think about is what happened to Vex.  His first thought was that the thugs found her somehow and wanted to finish the job.   Which was ridiculous, since they were all in prison.  His second thought, which terrified him, was that Saundor hit her.  He sat in the driver’s seat, waiting.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Percy asked, his car idling.  “Do I need to take you home?”

Vex shook her head which only made Percy more nervous.  “Can we go to your place?”

Percy nodded.  Vex was silent the entire drive.  Her phone was clutched in her hand and she was shivering in the passenger seat.  Once back to his house, Percy led Vex through the garage and into the living room.  He sat her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her shoulders.

He took half a step towards the kitchen to make some coffee or cocoa when Vex grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back.

She looked at him with wide eyes.  Those big eyes coupled with her bedraggled hair and blanket around her shoulders, made Vex look so small and lost.  He let her tug him down and sat next to her on the couch.  She curled up next to him and he let his arm fall across her shoulders, tucking her close.

It was far more than he deserved, being this close to her.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

“Saundor happened,” Vex said.

At the mention of Vex’s boyfriend, Percy froze up a little.  It was no secret that no on in their group of friends like Saundor, but it was ultimately her decision to date him.  Seeing her like this, curled up and damp, with fire in her eyes, made Percy want to take her far away from Saundor.

“Are you ready to talk about it?”

Vex gave an angry huff and flung her legs off the couch.  “He keeps telling me to move to Zadash with him.  He wants to make a record deal with me and it’s all he talks about.  It’s like… it’s like he doesn’t care about me at all.”

“Oh, Vex.”

“And then!” Vex stood up, flinging the blanket off her shoulders and onto the couch.  She spun around dramatically, gesturing wildly.  “He had the audacity to call me today and tell me that before I could even consider being a singer I’d be required to sing love songs.”

She scoffed and Percy could only watch and stare as she continued to pace back and forth.

“Love songs!  As if I was some moon eyed damsel.  It’s like he never heard me sing before or else he’d know I don’t sing love songs.”

“Did you tell him this?”

“Tell him?  Oh, yeah, I told him loud and clear,” Vex sat down next to Percy.  “I think I broke up with him.”

Hope fluttered in Percy’s chest.  “You think?”

“I told him that if he wanted it to work out between us, he had to stop bringing his work into it,” she said.  “Then he hung up and I ran away.”

“Why did you call me?” he asked.

“Everyone else is at school or work,” she said.  “You were the first person I thought of.”

Percy gestured lamely to his Xbox.  “Want to play some games?”

Vex grinned.  “I’d love to.”

* * *

Gilmore’s office door was closed when Vex came into work on Thursday.  After stowing her things in her locker, Vex knocked on his door.  Not once in the two years Vex worked with him as he ever shut his door.  He believed in an open door policy between him and his employees.  Literally.

“Gil?  Is everything - ?”

Vex froze midway through opening the door.  Gilmore was definitely in the office, with Vax and Keyleth.  She saw Gilmore leaning against his desk, Vax nestled gently between his thighs with Keyleth’s arms wrapped around his chest.  They all jumped and stared at Vex.  Keyleth’s cheeks were flushed, Gilmore’s mouth was swollen, and Vax’s eyes seemed glazed over.  Vex almost screamed.

“Nevermindbye!” Vex slammed the door shut.

Well, at least someone in the family had a functional relationship.

Ignoring every part of her than wanted to charge back into the office and demand the details, Vex clocked on and went to work.  Hours later, she deliberately avoided watching Keyleth and Vax leave the club, suspiciously rumpled and blushing.

It was a busy Thursday night and Vex and Jarett were both manning the bar, mixing drinks and earning tips.  Occasionally, Gilmore would pop out to help, charming his way through patrons.  Every time Vex looked over, she could only see him leaning against his desk with Vax between his legs, and she had to look away.

The night went well, as most open mic nights did.  Grog stole the show when he got on stage and did a perfect rendition of “Let it Go” complete with dramatic dance moves worthy of a Disney Princess.

Pike recorded the whole thing and sent it to the group chat.

It was nearly 2 am and Vex sat on the floor in Gilmore’s office, waiting for him to finish counting inventory.  Jarett leaned against the wall, phone in his hands.

“If you need to go, I’ll walk you out,” Jarett offered.

“I don’t have class tomorrow, it’s fine,” Vex shook her head.

It took Gilmore almost half an hour to finish his inventory and putting the money in the safe.  Vex watched Pike’s video almost a dozen times and Vax already changed Grog’s name in the chat to Elsa.

With everything locked up, the three of them left together.  Jarett waved goodbye as his started his motorcycle and drove away.  A small flurry of snow started to fall and Vex tightened her coat around her.  She was not looking forward to the walk home.

She took all of two steps before Gilmore held her back.

“Let me drive you home,” he insisted.  “It’s the least I can do.”

Agreeing, Vex followed Gilmore to his car.  She gave him the directions and they pulled out of the parking lot slowly.  Between the time of night and the snowy weather, the roads were empty.

Vex loved snowfall.  The way it made the entire world seem soft and muted.  The reflection of lights on the snowflakes made everything seem brighter, even at three in the morning.  Gilmore had some soft Christmas music playing and Vex mindlessly sang along to it.

“I’m sorry, about the office,” Gilmore said, a little sheepishly.  “Vax wanted to be the one to tell you.  Said you were the reason this even happened.  So thank you, for that.”

“Do you think it’s gonna work out?” Vex asked.  “The three of you?”

“I don’t see why not,” Gilmore said.  “We had a long talk together, about boundaries and what we liked and didn’t, and came to an agreement.  It’s just like any other relationship.”

“Is it?” Vex asked.  She and Saundor certainly didn’t have any conversations like that.  In fact, all they talked about was her singing career.

“Yes, darling.  Any relationship, platonic or romantic, is only successful if boundaries and expectations are set.  It’s about finding balance and having open communication.”

Huh.  Vex leaned back in her seat as Gilmore pulled into her apartment complex.  She never felt like that with Saundor.  Not until she yelled at him over the phone, and even that wasn’t a good conversation.  There was no give or take, no expectations or boundaries, just Saundor pushing until Vex broke.  Gilmore put the car in park and Vex made no move to leave the warmth of the car.

“Vex’ahlia, my dear, did you and Saundor never have that?”

“No,” she said slowly, coming to a dawning realization.  “I don’t… I don’t think he was ever dating me for me.  I think he only wanted my talent.”

Gilmore reached over and put a hand on her knee, squeezing gently.  “I think there’s more than that, but you’re on the right track.”

“Thanks,” Vex said.  “For the ride and the talk.”

“Of course, darling.”

Vex opened the door and braced herself against the cold.  Before she could step out, she turned and gave Gilmore her best glare.

“Don’t forget, Vax is my brother and Keyleth is my roommate.  If anything goes wrong between you three...”

“You’ll have my balls, I know,” Gilmore grinned.  He leaned forward and kissed Vex’s forehead.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”`

Feeling better, Vex carefully walked up to her apartment.  The snow was coming down hard and she was willing to bet on a snow day tomorrow.  Inside her apartment, she locked the door and hung up her keys.

Keyleth had set up a small Christmas tree yesterday and insisted on leaving the lights on.  It was a tiny thing, used for decoration more than as an actual tree, but Vex couldn’t help but smile every time she saw it.

She stopped in the kitchen for a midnight snack and noticed a box on the table with her name on it.  It was a small package from Amazon that fit in her two hands.  Curious, she took it to her room and tore it open.

Inside was a stuffed bear and a small note.

_I know you didn’t meant what you said.  You were angry and I understand.  I’ll be back when your finals are over and I’d like to take you to dinner to celebrate. -Saundor_

Underneath the note were two tickets to the opera that Vex had been dying to see and a receipt for a reservation at a fancy steakhouse.  She pulled out the stuffed animal and held it close.

It smelled like Saundor’s aftershave.  Sweet and cloying and Vex grinned into the bear.  The reservation was for the fourteenth, the Friday of finals week.  She marked it on her calendar and pinned the tickets on her corkboard.

It would be rude not to go.

Vex fell asleep curled around the stuffed bear.


	13. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Baby It's Cold Outside"
> 
> I chose to listen to the version by Idina Menzel and Michael Buble.
> 
> This chapter gets a bit ~spicy~ in the middle. Nothing explicit so no 'official' warning but an upgrade on the rating.

“You’re joking,” Vax deadpanned.

“He already bought the tickets, it would be rude,” Vex said as they walked to their last final together.

“He can’t just keep buying you stuff when things go wrong,” Vax said.

“It’s not like he doesn’t have the money,” Vex said.

“Percy said you two broke up.”

“Sorta?”

“Vex.”

She kicked the snow.  “Okay, so I yelled at him.  I told him to leave me alone unless he could keep work out of it.  We were setting boundaries.”

“Sure,” Vax rolled his eyes.

“Look, if this goes bad, I’ll call you, okay?” Vex said.  “Just like when he and I went out to Bari’s.  Dinner reservations are at five tonight and the show starts at 7:30.  I’ll text you during intermission and when it’s over.  If you don’t hear from me by, say, midnight, feel free to panic.”

“Okay, okay,” Vax put his arm around Vex, nudging her on the sidewalk.  “Are you gonna wear that black dress again?”

Vex thought about the diamond cutouts and how Saundor reacted to her scars.

“Probably not,” she shook her head.  “I’ll borrow one of Keyleth’s dresses.”

“Take her green one,” Vax said immediately.

“I didn’t know she had a green dress.”

“I didn’t either,” Vax grinned.  “Not until I saw it on Gilmore’s floor.”

Vex punched him.  “Boundaries, you prick!  I don’t need that image in my head, gods!  Bad enough I caught you in Gilmore’s office!”

Vax cackled as they split to their separate classrooms.  Vex packed a snowball and flung it at the back of his head.  It hit with a satisfying _smack!_ Still laughing, Vex ran to the science building, dodging Vax’s retaliating snowballs.

 

The date with Saundor went well.  Keyleth’s dress, dark green and glittery, had long sleeves, an open back, and short skirt.  Saundor complimented it as he escorted her to their table and Vex felt warm all over.

Vex ignored Saundor’s judging look when she ordered a huge steak, complete with mashed potatoes and a side of vegetables.  It wasn’t her fault she had a high metabolism.  He offered his arm to her when they walked to the theater and helped carry her jacket, a perfect gentleman.

They sat down in their seats and Saundor put his hand on Vex’s thigh, his fingers trailing at the hem of her skirt.  She desperately tried to keep the image of Vax doing the same to Keyleth out of her brain.

The opera was beautiful and Vex got caught up in the set design and the costumes.  She couldn’t help but hum along to the music.  The story line was sad, as typical of operas, but Vex didn’t let it get to her.  She simply leaned against Saundor and watched it play out.

It was nice and Vex thought that maybe things were going to go back to normal between them.  Whatever normal was.

The opera ended around eleven and Saundor held his arm out for Vex, escorting her to the parking garage where he parked.  Her jacket, long and thick, kept out most of the winter air, but her legs were freezing and her respect for Keyleth went up quite a bit.

Inside Saundor’s car, he turned the heat up and Vex felt her toes actually thawing in her boots.  He always had a different car when picking her up, depending on what he managed to rent from the airport.  This one was a low convertible with a sleek leather interior that probably cost more than what Vex made in a year.

“Take me to your place,” Vex said impulsively.

“I don’t live here, remember?” Saundor said.

“I know, I meant like, your hotel,” Vex said.  She felt nervous, butterflies in her stomach making her queasy.  In a feat of courage, probably the wine she had at dinner, she took Saundor’s hand and put it on her thigh, scandalously high.  “My apartment might be… crowded.”

Saundor raised one eyebrow and his eyes darkened.  His hand tightened on her leg and he splayed his fingers out.  Vex shivered as his fingertips brushed on the sensitive skin on her inner thigh underneath her skirt.

“Good thing I’m staying in a suite,” he said.  He leaned across the center console and kissed Vex hungrily.

His hotel was close to the theater and he drove with one hand on Vex’s leg, stroking up and down the entire time.

 **[To Vax]:** heading over to saundors hotel

 **[To Vax]:** you and gil and kiki have full reign of the apartment

 **[From Vax]:** as if we would crowd into your apartment when we have gilmores house

 **[From Vax]:** be safe

In the elevator, Vex was practically vibrating with anticipation.  Her jacket was slung over her arm and Saundor’s hand was low on her back, his thumb barely brushing against the skin.  She was going to Saundor’s hotel room on a third date.  Part of her laughed at falling so quickly into that cliché, but the other part was excited.

Saundor’s suite was at the top of the hotel.  He opened the door and Vex caught sight of a sofa and TV, a kitchenette on the side and a door leading to the bedroom, before Saundor had her pressed up to the back of the door.

Her gasp was swallowed up by his mouth.  Dropping her jacket, she twisted her arms around his neck and arched her back until she was pressed up against him, chest to chest.  He was warm and his hands went up and down her back.  He caught the zipper in the back of her dress and slid it open.

Not to be outdone, Vex tugged off Saundor’s suit jacket, tugged his shirt free and let her hands explore his back.  His lips moved down to her neck, pressing soft, wet kisses there and she dug her nails into his back at the jolts of pleasure.  His back muscles flexed underneath her fingers.

Saundor’s hands trailed around her waist and stopped on her left side.  His fingers traced the scars and he pulled back.  A wave of cold washed over Vex and Saundor took half a step back, holding her at arms length.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Saundor said.  He reached behind her and carefully pulled up the zipper on her dress.  His hands held her elbows and, even through the fabric of the dress she could feel the heat of his palms.  “I’m going to be your manager, someday.  We need to take this slower and only after you get your career started.”

Vex, lips swollen and neck tingling, felt furious.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about it,” Vex said slowly.  “If all you get out of this is my singing career, then it’s not going to happen.  I like being with you, Saundor.  I think we have a good thing here, but I’m not going to move to Zadash with you and I can’t keep dating someone who isn’t interested in me.”

Saundor’s face hardened and he turned away from Vex.

“Fine,” he said.  “Go back to your mediocre life.  I was going to save you from this small town, Vex’ahlia, but if you want to stay then fine.”

Vex, jacket gathered up in her arms, opened the door to the hallway and slammed it close behind her.  There was a mirror hung on the wall and Vex caught sight of her face.  Flushed cheeks and swollen lips, her hair mussed up.

She wanted to cry but she was too angry to even work up the tears.  Vex had given Saundor a chance and he blew it.

No, this was it.  It was over.  All the signs had pointed to it, but Vex had refused to see it.  She was so enamored with the idea of a boyfriend she hadn’t stopped to think if he was the right one.  Not anymore.

Vex didn’t bother taking the elevator down and instead ran down the stairs.  Her boots clacked on the concrete steps.  Her jacket was heavy on her arm and she crashed through the door leading into the hotel lobby.  She slid into her jacket, tucking it close before stepping out the main doors and into the streets.

Outside, it was snowing.  Vex pulled her coat close to her and started walking.  She made it two blocks away before stepping into an alleyway.  The darkness was oppressing and Vex’s heart started pounding in her chest.

Every shadow made her do a double take, expecting to see someone coming at her with a knife.  Instead, in the alleyway, she saw a huge dog curling up against the wall.  The dog didn’t look aggressive, just meekly hunched over with its head on the ground.

Vex immediately knelt down, the cold ground hard against her knees.  She held out her hand to the dog and made soft cooing noises.

“Hey buddy,” she said softly.  “Are you lost?”

The dog looked up at her with big wide eyes and shuffled forward until it made contact with Vex’s hand.  She patted its head and cooed.  The dog pressed into her hand with a soft _woof_ and her heart melted.

Vex pulled out her phone and dialed Pike’s number.

“Pike!  Oh, thank gods.  I need you to pick me up.  No, the date went fine.  I broke up with Saundor, but that’s not important.  No, Pike, listen.  Come pick me up.  I found this stray dog, no wait, trust me, Pike.  I know animals.  He looks like he got dumped.  I just want to take him to the vet and make sure he’s okay.  Thank you, Pike, I owe you one.”

She reached out and patted the dog's head.  There was no collar and Vex sent a quick text to Vax with one hand.

 **[To Vax]:** broke up officially. Pike and grog picking me up

 **[To Vax]:** also found a dog???

Vex tucked her jacket underneath her and sat on the ground, pulling the dog’s head into her lap.  It looked up at her with big eyes.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend,” she said.  “My first one, actually.  None of my friends liked him but I didn’t care.  It was nice to be with him, to have a boyfriend.  No one… no one’s ever really cared about me like that.”

She leaned against the alley wall and sighed, her breath fogging up in front of her.  The cold stone seeped through her jacket and she shivered.

Grog’s truck pulled up in the alley and Pike jumped out, quickly running towards Vex and throwing her arms around her shoulders.

“You really broke up with him, right?” Pike confirmed.  Vex nodded and Pike grinned.  “Good!  You’re far too good for him, babe.”  She turned to the dog and her face lit up.  “Who’s this?”

“My new friend,” Vex said, patting the dog’s head.  “Broke up with my boyfriend and found a dog.  A trinket of my own instead of one from him.”  She looked down at the dog and it looked back up at her.  “Huh, Trinket.  That’s a good name.”

“I can keep him overnight,” Pike said.  “Our apartment is pet friendly.  You and I can take him to a vet tomorrow, see if he’s chipped or needs any medicine.”

“Thanks, Pike,” Vex said, standing up.  She coaxed the dog, Trinket, to the truck.

“By the way,” Pike said, opening the door for Trinket and Vex, “Keyleth’s dress looks good on you.”

 

Saturday morning, Vex woke up to an empty apartment and a series of texts from Keyleth.

 **[From Kiki]:** vax told me what happened

 **[From Kiki]:** are you okay?

 **[To Kiki]:** yeah im fine, really good actually

 **[To Kiki]:** I found a dog??

 **[To Kiki]:** pike and I are taking him to the doc today

 **[From Kiki]:** you know we’re not allowed animals in our apartment…

Vex swore.  She didn’t think about that.  But if Trinket didn’t have a home, Vex was going to keep him.  Large, older dogs didn’t get adopted as frequently as little puppies.  Trinket already wormed into her heart and she would never forgive herself if she left him in a shelter.

She got dressed quickly, pulling on yesterdays jeans and a shirt from her bed that was mostly clean, before tying her hair back and quickly washing her face.  There was a knock at the door and Vex poked her head from the bathroom.

“It’s open!” she called out.

The door opened and, instead of seeing Pike’s angelic face, Percy walked in.  Vex was suddenly hyper aware of her still damp face, her tangled hair, and worn out clothes.

“Pike got called into work,” Percy explained.  “I’ve got Trinket in the car if you’re ready.”

“Yeah, give me a minute,” Vex turned back into the bathroom.

She scrambled for her makeup, grabbing her concealer and tapping it on the faint red marks on her neck.  She put on some mascara, a dusting of powder and some faint blue eyeshadow.

It contrasted with her clothes and Vex exited the bathroom, going straight to her bedroom and not looking at Percy, standing in her living room bemusedly.

Vex flung off her clothes, throwing the jeans onto her bed and shucking her shirt into the pile of dirty laundry on the floor, which is probably where it belonged to begin with.  In her closet, she yanked on her dark skinny jeans, pulled on a loose white shirt and red cardigan.  She ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her boots.

Coming out of her room, she paused at the sight of Percy.  He looked well put together, as usual, but Vex stared at his coat.  It was long, dark blue with a huge collar and gold edging.  He looked like a prince out of a fairy tale.

“Running late?” Percy asked.  “Pike said you were expecting her.”

Vex was expecting Pike, not Percy.  She could go out with Pike in yesterdays clothes, but not Percy.

“Yeah, crazy night,” Vex said.  She grabbed her jacket, tucked her wallet into her pocket, and grabbed her keys.  “Shall we?”

Percy smiled and offered his arm.  Vex lit up and placed her hand in Percy’s elbow and he walked her down to his car, keeping a hold of her on the slippery concrete.  In the backseat of Percy’s car was Trinket, face smooshed against the window.

“Trinket!” Vex opened the door and Trinket jumped up, licking her face.  “Oh, buddy, I missed you too!”

The nearest vet was only twenty minutes away and Trinket rested his head on the center console.  Vex ran her fingers behind his ears and he nuzzled closer to her.  She felt strangely nervous sitting next to Percy, as if they hadn’t been friends for months.

“So I heard you broke up with Saundor?  Again?”

“More like, for real,” Vex said.  “He took me to the opera, bought me dinner, and took me to his hotel room.”

The car jerked to a stop and Vex looked at Percy.  His hands were tight on his wheel and he swallowed thickly.

“His hotel room?” Percy repeated.

“Nothing happened,” Vex sighed heavily.  “He kept talking about my career as a singer and him being my manager and that was it.  I couldn’t handle it anymore and I left.  He wasn’t interested in me, just my singing.”

“For what it’s worth,” Percy said slowly.  “I’m sorry.  I know he meant a lot to you.”

“You know, it doesn’t really bother me,” Vex said.  She scratched behind Trinket’s ears.  “I didn’t see much of him anyway.  It was just nice to have a boyfriend, to have that connection.  But I don’t think it was the right connection, not for me.”

Luckily for Vex, Trinket had no chip and was ownerless.  He was a healthy dog and, according the vet, it was likely he was abandoned when he grew too big.  Vex signed the papers to adopt him and dragged Percy across town to buy the things she would need for Trinket.

“I hate to ask,” Vex started as they drove back to Percy’s house.  “But can Trinket stay with you?  My apartment isn’t pet friendly.”

“Of course he can,” Percy said immediately.  “You have to be sure to come visit him frequently though.”

“Every day,” Vex promised.  “Even when the semester starts.”

Trinket loved Percy’s house.  As soon as they pulled into the garage, Trinket bounded out of the car, barking excitedly.  Percy opened the door to the back yard and Trinket jumped into the snow, digging into it with his tail thumping the ground.

Percy set up the bed for Trinket in one of the spare rooms while Vex put down the food and water bowl in the dining room.  She hung up the leash in the coat closet and went outside.

The backyard of Percy’s house was small, but there was still enough ground for Trinket to run.  Trinket leaped in the snow, burrowing his face into the mounds gathered at the fence line.  Vex laughed and took a picture.

The door opened behind her and she felt Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll take good care of him for you,” Percy said.

“Thanks, darling,” Vex smiled up at him.  “I think he’ll like it here.”

Percy squeezed her shoulder tightly and gave her a soft smile.  For a moment, Vex thought about leaning forward and kissing him.  It wouldn’t take much, just a push onto her toes, angle her head to the left and –

She looked down at her feet, coughing and blushing.  Just because she wasn’t dating Saundor didn’t mean she should jump on Percy.  He still deserved better.

 

Vex stared down at Gilmore as he struggled through his paperwork.  The club had been closed for almost an hour.  Lyra’s uncle had picked her up half an hour ago and Vex was waiting on Gilmore.

“You can go home,” Gilmore said, typing something into his computer.  “It’s going to be a while.”

“Have you thought of hiring an assistant?” Vex suggested.  “Someone to help with your paperwork and things.”  She didn’t say that she was still too scared to be outside the club at night.

“I don’t know,” Gilmore scribbled on a clipboard and opened the safe.  “I work erratically, I doubt someone could keep track of it.”

“You work so much, Gilmore,” Vex grabbed his hand from where it was counting the money.  “Keyleth and Vax miss you, you know.  Especially Vax, my gods.  Hiring an assistant would let you make more drinks, be out on the floor like I know you want to.  And it would let you take more than just Sunday’s off.”

“Yes, I know, but – ”

“Remember what you told me and Vax when we tried to work seven days a week at the coffeeshop?”

“That there was more to life than just working,” Gilmore sighed.  “You’re right, Vex.  I’ll put out an ad online tomorrow.”

“Good, now leave the rest of this for the morning and let’s go,” Vex said.

Gilmore obediently put away his paperwork, locked up the safe and the office, and he and Vex left the club together.  As was becoming his norm during the winter, he offered to drive her home.

“Christmas is next week, are you doing anything?” Vex asked.

“You know me, Vex,” Gilmore said.  “I have no plans.”

“Well, come celebrate with us!” Vex insisted.  “You practically part of the group anyway and Vax would be insufferable if you didn’t come.  We’re having a big get-together on Christmas Eve at Percy’s house.  I’ll send you the details, okay?”

“I suppose I have no other choice,” Gilmore chuckled.

“And take Vax and Kiki on a date or something,” Vex said as they parked outside her complex.  “This whole seeing you once a month thing sucks for them.”

Gilmore gave her an unreadable stare.  “You should ask Percy out.”

“I can’t,” Vex said.  She tugged the door open and stepped out into the cold December air.  “Thanks for the ride, as always, Gilmore.”

She shut the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

Thursday night was slow.  Between the snow and ice on the roads and Christmas only five days away, Gilmore’s club was practically dead.  All of Vox Machinae were sitting in their corner table and a few other patrons were drinking, mulling around the club floor.

It was no surprise to Vex that most of the open mic songs were Christmas related.  Allura Vysoren sang like an angel and Kima stared at her with open adoration.  Vex couldn’t help but smile at the couple.  They clearly adored each other and Vex was honestly waiting for a proposal.

“Go sing,” Gilmore said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know what to sing,” Vex said.

“I know,” Gilmore gripped her shoulder and practically pushed her to the stage.  Along the way, he grabbed a hold of Percy and dragged him behind.  He shifted them on the stage, gave each of them a microphone, and set up the karaoke machine.

“Gilmore, what are you doing?” Vex hissed, gripping the microphone tightly.

“Trust me,” Gilmore said.  “This song is a classic.  And you two have such good voices.  It would be a perfect duet.  It’ll help get everyone into the Christmas spirit.”

As the music started playing, Vex let herself sink into the song.  She could do this.  She could sing this romantic duet with Percy and not make a fool of herself.  She could sing and not let any of her feelings get in the way.

It started out easily enough and it was just like the last time she sang with Percy.  It was light and easy and made Vex giggly while they sang.  She had always loved this song, loved the seductiveness implied with every word.  There was something flirty and coy about this song that resonated with Vex.

Singing it with Percy, though, threw Vex for a loop.  She knew he had a good voice, heard him croon to Maroon Five and belt it out with Fall Out Boy, but this was completely different.

“ _But baby, it’s cold outside_.”

His eyes were piercing, smoldering, and Vex’s breath caught in her throat.  His hands touched her cheek as they continued to sing.  She winked, and stepped back on the next verse, continuing the charade of the song.  Percy’s crooked grin widened at the ploy.

At the line about her brother, Vex glanced at Vax, who gave her a thumbs up.  Percy gripped Vex’s hand and tugged her close, holding her tight by the waist.  They were face to face, nose to nose, and Vex had to put her arm around his shoulders to keep from falling over.

“ _I really can’t stay.  But baby it’s cold outside_.”

He was so close to her that Vex could see the flecks of brown in his blue eyes, the blush high on his cheeks and the slight stubble on his cheeks.  His hand was warm and strong on the small of her back, holding her confidently as the song faded around them.

A sharp whistle broke through Vex’s stupor and she pulled back from Percy, awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear.  In the corner, Vox Machinae were standing and cheering, Grog whistling loudly.

Percy’s hand, still resting on her hip, tightened slightly and that was the only warning Vex had before he spun her in close and kissed her full on the mouth.

“Vex.  Vex!”

Vex opened her eyes.  She was on her couch, a worn blanket on her lap and Keyleth’s face swimming in front of her as she slowly woke up.  She groaned and forced herself to sit up, reaching blindly for her phone.

“Gilmore called, said he’s closing over the weekend for Christmas,” Keyleth said.  “You don’t have to go back to work until next Wednesday.”

“What day is it?” Vex muttered, checking her phone.  It was seven at night and the windows were all dark.

“It’s Friday,” Keyleth said, looking concerned.  “How deep was that nap?  Any good dreams?”

Vividly, she remembered the feeling of Percy kissing her, of his hands on her hips and his hair through her fingers.

“Yeah,” Vex said, grinning despite herself.  “Pretty good dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry Vex....)
> 
> I've always loved this song. It's flirty, it's fun, it's sort of coy and I can see Percy and Vex growing old and singing this to each other, you know, pretending to have to leave but not wanting to.


	14. Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bang Bang" by Jessie J
> 
> For context, watch the campaign one dance party.

Vex knocked on Percy’s door.  Inside came Trinket’s booming barks and Percy’s shout that the door was unlocked.  Vex, balancing a stack of presents on one arm and an overnight back on the other, let herself inside.  Trinket bounced around the living room and, as soon as Vex set the presents down with the rest in a neat pile by the door, she opened her arms for him to jump into.

In the kitchen, Vex could hear Percy and Grog having an animated conversation.

“Is that Vex?” Percy called out, poking his head from the kitchen.

“How could you tell?” Vex asked.

“Trinket only gets that excited when you show up.”

“He just misses his mama,” Vex cooed and rubbed Trinket’s head.  “Don’t you, buddy?”

The rest of Vox Machinae arrived at Percy’s house with presents in their arms.  Vax and Keyleth came with Gilmore an hour after Vex.  The three of them looked good together, Vax and Keyleth hand in hand with Gilmore behind them, a hand on each of their backs.  Gilmore had a bag of liquor and made his way to the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Vax’s cheek.

Last to arrive was Pike and Scanlan.  Pike was still wearing her scrubs from work and her hair was a frazzled blonde mess, but her eyes were bright and cheeks flushed pink.  Behind her, Scanlan was practically drowning underneath the stack of boxes in his hands.

Vex ended up in the kitchen with Gilmore, helping him mix a colorful array of cocktails while mulled wine simmered on the stove.  Percy sat at the counter, watching them with rapt attention as they laid out the full array of Vox Machinae’s drinks.

First was Guiding Bolt, made in layers, cream and amber colored.  It was sweet, creamy with a maple after taste that hit like a train.  Vex had seen patrons drink themselves into a stupor from this cocktail without realizing it.

Sitting next to it was a bright red drink in a shot glass.  Grog’s Rage was full of cinnamon and had a high alcohol content.  Everyone who drank this slammed their cup down in anger, face burning from booze and cinnamon.  Only Grog had the strength to drink more than one shot.

Keyleth’s drink was a twist on an appletini.  In a tall glass, it was bright green with a sweet apple flavor and low alcohol.  Vex made this drink at Gilmore’s frequently for first time drinkers.  Keyleth called it Entangle and Vex decided to add the drizzle of syrup to make it look like vines inside the glass.

Sliding in next was Vex’s own drink.  A tall blue drink that was surprisingly citrusy with a sugar rim and a lemon wedge.  She took a healthy sip of it before putting it in the lineup next to Percy’s Bad News.

Then was Scanlan’s drink, Bigby’s Hand.  Vibrant purple with a pair of cherries, suggestively floating in the drink with a mint leaf between the two.  It was comical next to Vax’s dark, coffee infused Whisper.

The rainbow of drinks on the counter was stunning and Vex took a quick picture of it on her phone.  Gilmore slid another drink in the lineup, this one golden yellow and shimmering in the light.

“I don’t know that one,” Vex said, looking it over.

“This one is mine,” Gilmore said.  “It’s called Glorious.”

Percy called everyone else to the dining room and they all picked up their drinks.  A colorful group of cocktails for a colorful group of people.  Vex held her drink out for a toast.  The rest of the drinks clinked against hers.

“To Percy,” she said, looking at him over the counter.  “For letting us stay.”

“To Percy!”

Blushing, Percy downed his drink and bustled off to living room.

 

They were tipsy, heading towards drunk, when Vax decided to bring out the Xbox and Just Dance.  No one was leaving Percy’s house tonight and his guest rooms were more than capable of letting them stay the night and spend Christmas morning together.

Vex felt loose and free.  There was no looming sense of inferiority, no unease about Saundor, just mulled wine and a snowy landscape in a warm house.  Trinket was warm against Vex’s legs as Vax absentmindedly rubbed his head while leaning against Gilmore, Keyleth sitting at his feet.

Pike went first, dancing while Grog and Scanlan provided backup.  Keyleth and Vex sang along and Gilmore cheered them on.  Percy wandered back into living room, a fresh mug of mulled wine in his hand.

Leaning over the back of the couch, he handed the mug to Vex with a smile.

After Pike’s dance, Vax scrolled through the list of songs.

“Oh, oh, Vax!” Keyleth grabbed his knee.  “That one!  Girls dance!”

Keyleth dragged Vex off the couch, slightly upsetting Trinket, as Vax picked the song Keyleth pointed to.  They all stood in place for the game sensor when Pike pointed it out.

“There’s four dancers,” she said.  “We need someone else!”

“Percy!” Keyleth spun around, a little lopsided.  “Percy!”

Percy hesitated but Vax and Gilmore pushed him forward.  Standing in a line in front of the screen, Keyleth pressed play.  The screen went dark and the music started.  And despite knowing she was going to be dancing, Vex couldn’t help but sing along with the words.  Grog and Scanlan kept up a steady stream of cheers as they each had their solo moves.

From the corner of her eye, Vex watched Percy take to the dance moves surprisingly well.  He could shimmy his hips as well as Pike and Vex was impressed.

When the rap came, Vex belted it out.  She missed a handful of steps but she nailed that part of the song and, judging from the wolf whistles behind her, it was as impressive as she hoped.

When the song ended, Vex fell onto the floor gasping.  Keyleth and Pike collapsed next to her, both of them laughing.

“Beautiful!” Gilmore stood up and applauded.  “Now, if you will excuse me, I think there’s a song for me and the boys to sing.”

Gilmore took the controller and moved the song selection.  Begrudgingly, Vax stood up, helped by Grog, as Scanlan practically leapt into the air.  Vex laughed and picked up her mug, now cooled, and went to the kitchen to warm it up again.

The song started playing and Keyleth laughed outrageously.  From where she was standing in the kitchen, she could see her friends dancing in the living room.  Scanlan kept getting distracted by trying to impress Pike and Trinket was underfoot, nearly constantly tripping them.

Vex grabbed her now warmed mug of wine and made her way back to the living room, passing Percy.  He caught her by the elbow before she could make it to the living room.

“I didn’t know you could rap,” he said.

“It’s more just very quick repeating,” Vex laughed.  “I just memorize the words and let it go.  It’s a fun party trick.”

“It’s very impressive,” Percy said.  He dragged the tips of his fingers down Vex’s arms and carefully gripped her wrist.  “You should try that at Gilmore’s.”

Vex hummed and sipped her mulled wine.  She looked up at Percy and noticed a sprig of green hanging over Percy’s head.  Her stomach flipped and she just _knew_ that Keyleth hung the mistletoe here.

She looked back down at Percy, at his bright blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses, at his white hair, pushed back from his forehead.  She traced his strong nose down to his lips, twisted up in a soft grin.  He was flushed slightly from the wine and dancing and his fingers were warm on her wrist.

It was too close to her dream and Vex wondered if Percy’s mouth was a soft as she imagined.  If his hand would be as firm and solid on her back.  If he would pull her in close or wait for her to make the first move.

This was hardly the first time Vex imagined kissing Percy.  She thought about kissing him when they sang at Gilmore’s together.  It was an errant thought, just a passing fancy when Vex was bored and daydreaming.  She had Saundor, after all, there was no point in pursuing those thoughts when she was dating someone else.

Well, Vex decided, there was no Saundor.  Not anymore.  She slipped her hand into Percy’s and squeezed.  Percy’s flushed cheeks, if possible, flushed darker.  Vex gave a pointed look up at the ceiling and Percy glanced up.

“Oh,” Percy said softly.  “You don’t – Keyleth insisted.  Said it was the holiday spirit.  We don’t have to – ”

Vex tugged his hand, pulling him down to her level, and she pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.  Almost cheek, but not quite.

“Merry Christmas, Percy.”

“Merry Christmas, Vex.”

 

It was the first Christmas that Vex didn’t dread.  She woke up warm and slightly hungover in one of Percy’s spare rooms.  She rolled over and noticed that Pike and Grog had already left the room.  There was cup of water at her bedside and a couple of painkillers.  Vex downed them before crawling out of bed and narrowly avoiding Trinket sleeping on the floor.

In the hallway, she ran into Vax, sneaking out of the other spare room.  She could see Keyleth’s red hair sprawled over the pillow before the door slid shut.  Vax’s hair was a tangled mess but he smiled and pulled Vex into a hug.

“Merry Christmas, Stubby.”

“Merry Christmas,” Vex tucked her face in Vax’s shoulder as emotion welled up in her chest.  “Did Gilmore get home okay last night?”

“He left this morning, actually,” Vax said.

Vex pulled back enough to give her brother a raised eyebrow.  “Is that why you look like a mess?”

“Gross,” Vax pushed her into the wall.  “C’mon.  Pike’s making breakfast and Scanlan is setting up the Christmas tree.”

“Christmas tree?!”

Nearly sprinting around the corner of the hallway, Vex stopped at the sight of the huge tree in the living room.  It was covered in lights and tinsel with a glittering star at the top.  Underneath the tree were dozens and dozens of presents.

There wasn’t a Christmas tree up last night.  They had all brought presents, but Vex thought they would just be handing them out.  Never in her wildest dreams, did Vex imagine she would actually have Christmas with a tree.  Keyleth’s tiny tree in their apartment hardly counted as one.

Scanlan was putting the finishing touches on the tree as Vex walked into the living room, completely in awe.

“Merry Christmas, Vex!” he cheered.  “What do you think?”

“I’ve never had a Christmas tree before,” she said softly.

“Oh, we know,” Scanlan maneuvered his way out of the living room.  “Keyleth and I had this whole thing planned out since we heard about Syldor.  Apparently Grog’s first Christmas was with Pike, so she’s had practice in the whole ‘Christmas Magic; thing.  Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect, Scanlan,” Vex said.

“You even got to kiss Percy under the mistletoe!” Scanlan said.  At Vex’s shocked face, he only laughed.  “Oh yeah, I saw that last night.  Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Pike and Grog were putting together breakfast and Vax brought her a cup of hot cocoa.  Christmas music was playing softly in the background and the snowbanks outside were practically picturesque.

This must be what Christmas was like for normal kids, Vex realized.  This was the Christmas magic she’d heard about growing up but never experienced.  She and Vax sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch sipping their cocoa staring at the tree.

“It’s pretty incredible,” she said.

“It really is,” Vax agreed.  “I never understood Christmas, but I think I get it now.”

Soon enough, Percy and Keyleth woke up and made their way to the living room.  Grog brought out breakfast and they ate together on the floor.  Pike gathered the dishes and put them in the sink and then it was time for presents.

Vex and Vax had had frugal Christmases in the past.  Most of their presents for each other was essentials that they needed.  Even the presents from Gilmore had more function than fun.

When Keyleth opened the first present, a gorgeous antler headdress from Pike, Vex realized that presents were meant to be entertaining.  Something in her, the repressed child probably, surged up and Vex literally tore through her first present, throwing wrapping paper everywhere.

Inside the box was a hairpiece with bright blue feathers.  It was designed to tuck in her hair above the braid she usually wore and it looked stunning.

“It’s from me,” Percy said.

“Oh, Percy,” Vex sighed.  She lifted it with gentle fingers.  “It’s beautiful, darling.”

With help from Vax, she tucked it in her hair.  It fit snugly without pulling her hair.  The rest of the presents blended into the background for Vex.  She heard Pike squeal when Scanlan presented her with her favorite album on vinyl.  Grog practically cried at the belt buckle from Vax and Percy had a new tool kit from Keyleth.

It was the best Christmas Vex could’ve asked for.


	15. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift
> 
> I read a fic where Vex and Vax were part Asian and I'm half Korean so I pretty much adopted that headcanon for this fic.
> 
> We're hitting the home stretch here guys, only a handful of chapters more!

“10!”

Vex raised her glass as the countdown began.  Gilmore’s club was packed with people and Vox Machinae were gathered at the counter, keeping Vex company into the new year.

“9!”

All the TVs in the club were showing the big drop and Vex already saw the couples start to pair off.  Unbidden, her eyes glanced over to Percy.

“8!”

She wanted to kiss him.  By the gods, she wanted to kiss him.  To drag him over the counter and welcome the new year with him by her side.

“7!”

From the corner of her eye, Vex saw Gilmore weave his way through the crowd towards Vax and Keyleth.  She watched as Grog eyed up any single woman, a handful of them eyeing him back.

“6!”

It would be so easy for Vex to kiss Percy, to brush it off like she did for Christmas.  Blame it on the celebration, on the adrenaline or even the alcohol.

“5!”

But Vex knew that if she kissed him, even once, she would never be satisfied.  Already, that less than innocent cheek kiss from Christmas left her wanting more.  She sometimes imagined what would have happened if she had been brave enough to kiss him fully.

“4!”

On the opposite side of the bar, toasting with Jarett, was Kima and Allura.  The couple had their arms around each other, drinks in the air as the countdown continued.

“3!”

In a dark corner, Kashaw and Zahra were already making out, not bothering to wait for the countdown.

“2!”

Percy turned to look at Vex, his cheeks pinked and eyes sparkling.  He licked his lips and Vex’s eyes caught the movement, her heart stuttering and breath catching.

“1!”

Vex leaned in unconsciously and Percy closed his eyes.  His hand reached out to touch her cheek and she started to close her eyes.  She felt his breath ghost over her lips and it sent a tingle down her spine.

“Happy New Year!”

Then she pulled back, eyes catching movement behind Percy.  She let out a short, but sharp, squeal.  Percy spun around and did an actual double take at the sight before him and Vex.

Pike had Scanlan bent over backwards in a dramatic dip, kissing him deeply.  Despite the awkward angle, Scanlan’s feet were practically dancing in the air with excitement as he clung to Pike’s shoulders.

“Oh, my gods!” Vex squealed.  She grabbed Percy’s arm and shook it with pure joy.  “Oh, my gods, I knew it!”

Percy laughed and patted Vex’s hand.  “Took them long enough.  She’s been flirting back with him for weeks, ever since he started looking at her as a friend.”  He tugged her hand until she leaned over the bar and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Vex turned her head, intent to lean forward and kiss him, consequences be damned, but he already moved back into the crowd.  Vex stared after him, watching as he tugged Keyleth in for a hug, pulling her away from Vax.

Feeling her heart sink a little, Vex finished her drink and went back to work.  It was better this way, she had to remember that.  Percy deserved better than her.

Although, Vex thought as she stared at Percy drunkenly wearing Keyleth’s antler headdress, maybe someday she would be worthy of him.

 

January blew by in a blur.  With a new school schedule came a new work schedule and trying to find time to meet as Vox Machinae the band.  Gilmore hired an assistant, a quiet woman named Sherri.  She took to Gilmore’s office like a duck to water and gave Gilmore a solid sense of structure, allowing him more time to relax.

Vex split her time between school, work, home, and Percy’s house to spend time with Trinket.  Without Saundor at her back, Vex felt surprisingly optimistic about the semester.  Especially during those days with Percy and Trinket.

Slowly, Vex started to see Percy’s house as a second home, somewhere else to be when she didn’t want to be at her own apartment.  She knew where Percy kept his dishes and how he liked his spice rack organized.  Some of her extra clothes ended up in his spare room and his second bathroom held her favorite toothpaste.

The first time she slept over at Percy’s house, she was worried it would be weird and uncomfortable.  With her steadily growing crush and the way he flirted back, she was almost expecting something to happen between them, but nothing ever did.  They slept in separate rooms and kept their touched completely platonic.  It was no different that when Vex stayed over with Pike.

It wasn’t often that she stayed over at Percy’s, but on late Friday nights it was easier to stay over, curled up with Trinket in the spare room, instead of going back to her own place, where frequently Vax stayed the night with Keyleth, unless they were both visiting Gilmore.

It was bizarre, but it worked.

Before Vex knew it, it was February and the Chinese New Year was fast approaching.  She stared at the little date on the calendar and felt her stomach lurch slightly.

“This sucks,” Vax groaned, leaning over Vex’s shoulder and jabbing the date.  “You know he’s gonna call us for dinner, like usual.”

“I want to see Velora though,” Vex pouted.  “It’s the only time of year we see her.”

“Dinner with Syldor is the worst,” Vax shook her gently.  “You hate it, Stubby.  We don’t have to go this year.”

“I want to go,” Vex said.  “I want to prove we’re better than him.”

“We can celebrate the new year without him,” Vax said.  “Everyone else wants to celebrate with us and learn our traditions.  Why bother torturing ourselves for an asshole who doesn’t care about us?”

“To prove him wrong!” Vex insisted.  “He’s a dick who is convinced that we won’t make it without him or his help.  And I want to show him how wrong he was!”  Vex awkwardly shuffled out of Vax’s grip.  “And I want to see Velora.  I have a present for her.”

“Okay, okay,” Vax sighed.  “I’ll buy the bus tickets.  But you have to promise me that we leave if anything gets uncomfortable.”

“Promise.”

 

Syngorn was a two hour bus ride from Emon and Vex tearfully said goodbye to Trinket with many promises from Percy that he’d be looked out for.  They didn’t plan to stay over night at Syngorn and only brought the bare necessities for a long drive.

Sitting in the back of the Greyhound, Vex put on her headphones and started up her music.  The drive was peaceful and Vex felt herself start to nod off against Vax’s shoulder.

They ran away from Syngorn when they were teenagers.  Scrounged enough money to by a couple of bus passes and left.  They were reckless and ambitious, but anything was better than being stuck in Syldor’s house.  For the first time, they were free to be themselves.

It was Gilmore who suggested they try and make amends with their family.  He never expected them to go back to Syngorn, to be a traditional family again, he only asked that the twins at least be respectful and civil.

Celebrating the Chinese New Year was their way of being respectful.

An hour into the drive, Vax pulled out Vex’s headphones.

“Hey!” she snapped.

“Why aren’t you dating Freddie yet?” Vax asked, deadpan.

Vex felt blood rush to her cheeks.  “Excuse me?”

“I know you kissed him on Christmas Eve and I know you almost kissed him on New Year’s.  You spend every other weekend at his house and you’re constantly texting him.  So why aren’t you doing anything about it?”

Vex considered lying.  She thought about telling Vax that it didn’t mean anything, that their flirting was harmless.  That she didn’t want Percy to be a rebound from Saundor.  But as Vax stared at her, with wide, honest eyes, Vex told the truth.

“I don’t deserve him, Vax.  I hardly deserved someone like Saundor, and look where that got me.”

“Don’t deserve…?”

“He clearly comes from money, he’s brilliant and charming.  I can hardly hold a candle to that.  I’m just Vex’ahlia, a runaway who flirts for tips at a bar.  It would never work out.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give it a try,” Vax insisted.

“He’s a good friend.  I’m not going to lose that over some crush.  It’s better this way.”

 

Syngorn was smaller than Emon and Vex knew the streets leading up to Syldor’s house like the back of her hand.  She spent much of her childhood on these streets, looked down on and ridiculed.  There were no happy memories here.

Taking a deep breath, Vex knocked on the door.  She double checked her clothes, making sure her shirt was tucked in and flattening the creases in her jeans.  Vax had braided her hair and the blue feather pin was tucked securely above her ear.

The door opened and little Velora was on the other side.

“Vex!” she grinned.

Vex bent down and wrapped her sister in a hug.  Velora had grown since last year.  Her hair, long and dark, fell down her back and she looked up at Vex and Vax with a grin so wide, her eyes were almost closed.

As Velora went to give Vax a hug, Vex stepped inside, taking off her shoes and placing them on the shoe rack by the door.  The smell of ginger and garlic permeated the air and Vex could already see the dining room table covered with dishes.

There were pork buns, dumplings, noodles, and soup.  Vex caught sight of Korean barbecue and kimchi on one side and two steaming pots of tea.  The smell of it was divine and Vex’s stomach rumbled.

At the head of the table, as if he had been waiting, was Syldor himself.  His hair, dark and streaked with silver, was pulled back into a bun.  He had dark skin and almond eyes that were narrowed at Vex as she walked into the dining room.

“Early, for once,” he said.  “Your brother is here too, I presume?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Vax said, coming behind Vex.

The two of them sat down on one side of the table while Devana brought out the last few dishes, including a huge bowl of rice.  Velora sat opposite the twins, her stuffed bear resting in her lap.

Dinner was awkward and stilted.  Velora was valiant in attempting to make conversation, telling the twins all about her schooling and the new animals she was learning about.  Vex made sure to compliment Devana’s cooking and didn’t look twice at Syldor.

“I trust that you children are making the most of your time away,” Syldor said.  “The Vassar name must be upheld at all costs.”

Vax’s grip on his chopsticks tightened.  They never told Syldor that they put their mother’s last name when they applied for college, that they abandoned any connection to him when they ran away all those years ago.

“At least tell me you’ve abandoned your fruitless singing.”

“It’s not fruitless,” Vex snapped.  “I met someone from Zadash who wanted me to produce an album.”

“And why are you not there?”

“Oh, um,” Vex stuttered and poked around her plate, moving her noodles in a circle.  “I broke it off.”

“Indeed.”

The rest of dinner passed in an awkward affair.  Vex and Vax gave Velora their Christmas gifts afterwards before catching the bus back to Emon.  Vex’s skin felt tight as they left Syngorn behind.  She always felt this way after dinner with Syldor.

 **[From Percy]:** I hope dinner went well and Vax didn’t kill anyone

 **[From Percy]:** Trinket misses you

 **[To Percy]:** dinner SUCKED gods I hate him

 **[To Percy]:** I can’t wait to come home and cuddle trinket

 **[From Percy]:** I’ll have ice cream and a movie waiting for you

 **[To Percy]:** Thanks darling.  You’re a life saver.

There was something peaceful about traveling at night.  Watching the streetlights fly by, the darkness of the bus with only the light from her cell phone, seeing the stars start to flicker into life in the sky.

Despite her best efforts, Vex’s thoughts went back to Syldor and, unfortunately, back to Saundor.  It was only a couple of months ago when she broke it off with him and, for perhaps the first time, wondered if she made the right decision.

He would have been the perfect boyfriend to bring home to Syldor.  He would have been able to prove to Syldor what a good singer Vex was, helped her prove that she was worthy, that she didn’t need any help from the Vassar line.

“Do you think Father would have like Saundor?” Vex asked.

“Probably,” Vax shrugged.  “You’re not thinking you should have brought him, are you?”

“I mean… if I was still with him, maybe?  Can you imagine the look on his face if he saw me dating one of the biggest music producers in Zadash?”

“Vex, you know I’ll do anything if it pisses off Father, but Saundor’s not worth it,” Vax said.  “You deserve more than a distant boyfriend who cares more about work than you.”

“I know, I know,” Vex said.  “I’m just thinking out loud.”

“Percy’s much better for you anyway,” Vax muttered.

Hours later, Vex walked up to Percy’s house.  Her legs ached from being stuck in a bus for nearly half the day and her head was spinning with thoughts of Syldor and Saundor and Percy.

She knocked on the door once before letting herself in.

The house was dim other than the glow from the television.  Percy sat on the couch, Trinket on the floor by his feet.  As Vex walked in, Trinket jumped up.  Vex fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around Trinket.  Percy leaned over the back of the couch with a smile.

“Welcome home, Vex,” he said.

Vex sat down by Percy, Trinket sitting between them, resting his head on Vex’s leg.  On the coffee table was a large tub of chocolate ice cream and a box of cookies.  Snuggling into the couch, Vex pulled the cookies towards her and Percy started the movie.


	16. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Closer" by the Chainsmokers
> 
> This song is about a one night hookup with an old flame and how, even though it's a bad idea, you go with it anyway. I HIGHLY recommend listening to this song while reading this chapter, it really sets the mood.
> 
> We also have an end chapter count! Remember, this does have a happy ending. Like, a super happy ending and I'm very excited for you to get there.

Vex almost dropped the cup in her hand when she saw who was sitting at the bar.

It had been almost two months exactly since she broke up with Saundor.  He looked just as handsome as when she last saw him.  His hair was loose around his shoulders and his angular face was twisted in anguish as he stared down at his drink.

Her stomach lurched and her heart started beating double.  Despite how bad their relationship ended, Vex did enjoy their time together.  He was handsome, charming, and part of her wished he hadn’t kicked her out of his hotel room two months ago.

Other than her pining crush on Percy, there hadn’t been anyone else since Saundor.  Vex hadn’t felt the same passion, the same desire, for anyone.  She still wanted Saundor.  She wanted to bury her hands in his hair and feel his teeth on her neck.

Two months of flirting with Percy wasn’t getting Vex anywhere, not like she deserved it anyway, so why not take another chance with Saundor?  He was already interested in her and there was already that spark between them.  He didn’t break up with her, after all, she ended it with him.

In the back of her mind, she also know that Saundor was the kind of man that would garner approval from Syldor.

She was already walking towards Saundor before she could think too much about it.  At the sound of her footsteps, Saundor looked up.  His eyes, bright and bloodshot, widened at the sight of her.

“Vex,” he said softly.

His voice broke deep into Vex’s heart.  It brought back a rush of memories and Vex _wanted_.  She grabbed his hand and leaned over the bar to kiss him.

 

Saundor had an SUV parked outside the club and the backseat was large enough to accommodate both of them.  Vex crawled in backwards as Saundor kissed down her neck.  His manhandled her into the seat and shut the door behind him.

Breathlessly, Vex pulled her shirt off.  The air was cool but Saundor’s hands were hot where they trailed up her sides, across her back, and unhooked her bra.  He kissed the underside of her jaw and Vex arched into Saundor, the buttons on his shirt cool against her bare skin.

Her fingers scrabbled on his shirt, trying to unbutton it quickly and allow her hands full access to his chest.  His skin was smooth and she dug her fingers in slightly.  She heard Saundor’s breath hitch and his hands dropped to her jeans.

The feeling of his fingers toying at the edge of her jeans left Vex dizzy with desire and she let out a groan, throwing her head back into the door of the car.  Saundor dug his teeth into Vex’s shoulder and shucked her jeans off.

“I haven’t seen this before,” Saundor whispered against her shoulder and she felt his tongue trace along the tattoo.

“You haven’t had the chance,” Vex’s voice was breathless as she slid one leg out of her jeans, allowing Saundor to nestle between her thighs.  He chuckled, warm breath ghosting over her skin.

It was a small tattoo across her shoulder, a delicate black feather that dispersed into dozens of small birds.  Vax had the same tattoo on the opposite shoulder.  They got them on their 18th birthday.

“I like it,” Saundor growled and sealed his teeth over the tattoo.

The windows of the car fogged up and Vex was certain it was shaking.  Saundor’s fingers were quick and clever and she could only hold on to his shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure rocked over her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Saundor said as they came down in the backseat of his car.  His fingers were gentle on her cheek.  “I put my job before you and that wasn’t fair.  You’re the most wonderful woman I have ever met and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Saundor,” Vex sat up in the car, searching for her clothes.  “I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Give me one more chance,” Saundor said.  His hand ran up her side, leaving goosebumps on Vex’s skin.  He leaned in closer to her, skin against skin, and pressed soft kisses on her shoulder tattoo.  “Let me take you out, next week.  Prove that I can change, darling.”

Despite herself, Vex let Saundor cuddle her, hold her close and kiss her sweetly.  The foggy windows started to frost over and Saundor was so warm, wrapped around her.

“One more chance,” Vex said, turning in his arms to face Saundor.

He leaned in and kissed her gently.  He trailed his fingers down her waist, tapping on her hip seductively.  Vex was getting ready for a round two when someone knocked on the window.

Vex jumped and grabbed her shirt, holding it up to her chest as Saundor cracked open the door.  She was expecting the worse, the cops or Vax or Percy, but it was only Gilmore, looking down on them with a mix of amusement and exasperation.

“There are very fine bathrooms inside the club, Vex, no need to resort to cars.”

“As if you’d let me fuck in the bathroom,” Vex countered.  “I’ll be right in, Gilmore, let me get dressed.”

In an awkward tangle of limbs, Vex and Saundor sorted themselves out.  Breathless and giggling, Vex pulled herself out of Saundor’s arms, despite his insistent kisses and wandering hands.

“I’ll text you,” Saundor promised to her lips.  “Next week.”

“Next week,” Vex agreed.

* * *

Percy felt like the floor underneath of him vanished.  His nerves lit up like lightning as he watched Vex and Saundor leave the bar together.  The cocktail he was drinking settled in his stomach like a stone.  His hands shook and he clenched them into tight fists underneath the table.

The rest of Vox Machinae didn’t notice.  They were drunk, teasing Pike and Scanlan on their budding relationship.  Percy fought through the nausea twisting his guts and finished off his drink, trying to avoid looking at the empty bar where Vex was supposed to be.

Then she walked back inside, face flushed and clothes rumpled.  Vex looked up at Saundor with a smile, kissed his cheek, and went back behind the bar.

Percy slammed his glass on the table, ignored the concerned look from Keyleth, and stomped out of the bar.

The cold air hit his face like pins and needles and Percy tugged his jacket close around him.  His chest ached and bile pooled in the back of his throat.  His hands shook where he buried them in his pockets and he wanted to throw up.

The walk back to his house wasn’t long, but in the cold and lonely night, it was just long enough for Percy to overthink everything.

He should have known better than to get his hopes up.  Vex flirted with everyone, what made him think he was special?  She was beautiful and intelligent and worth far more than anything Percy could give her.

If she knew… she would run and she would be right to do so.

His house was dark with only the sound of Trinket snoring as Percy shut the door behind him.  He threw his jacket on the back of the couch, kicked off his shoes, and walked to the kitchen.

Underneath the florescent light of his kitchen, Percy let himself break down.  It was brief, somewhat undignified, and ended with him on the floor, leaning against the cabinets, staring at the ceiling.

So stupid, thinking he could be worth someone as brilliant as Vex.

Valentine’s Day was next week and Percy had planned to ask Vex out on a date.  He found a florist that specialized in lily bouquets, asked Vax what Vex’s favorite restaurant was, and had Keyleth give him a list of Vex’s favorite places to go.

So much for that plan.

On the floor, Percy’s phone started to ring.

“Hello?” he mumbled.

“Percival!” Cassandra’s voice broke through the speaker.  “Did you ask her out?”

“No.  She got back with her ex.”

“She _what_!?  And you want to date this woman?”

“I don’t deserve her, Cassandra,” Percy said.  “If you ever get the chance to meet you, you’d understand.  She’s just… she’s extraordinary.”

“Well, maybe I’ll come down during the summer,” Cassandra said.  “Gods know I need to meet the rest of your friends.  Are you coming up for the memorial service?”

“Every year.”

Their conversation devolved into Cassandra raving about the business and her classes at Whitestone’s private college.  In return, Percy told Cassandra about the latest drama about Vox Machinae.

Not for the first time, Percy was concerned about Cassandra being too young for the job entrusted upon her.  She wasn’t even twenty and already running the family business, rubbing shoulders with some of the biggest CEOs in the country.  Sometimes, Percy felt it wasn’t fair.  It should have been him, not Cassandra, running the business, but she had the brain for it and he couldn't stay in Whitestone.

“Hey, Percy?” Cassandra’s voice was soft.  “Do you love her?”

Percy thought for a moment.  He thought about Vex singing on the stage at Gilmore’s, sultry voice low and captivating.  He thought about shopping with her on Black Friday and the picture he still had of her in that atrocious dress.  He thought about her coming to him when Saundor broke her heart.  He thought about Christmas and New Years and the near kisses they almost shared.

He thought about two days ago, when Vex and Vax went off to share an awkward, if civil, dinner with their father.  How Vex had looked terrified and constantly worried about the ways he looked.

How her voice almost broke when she asked Percy if she looked rich or not.

“I think I do,” Percy said.

“Is she worth it?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry) ;-;
> 
> (did you catch my nod to the 'do I look like I come from money?' moment when Percy fell in love with Vex in canon?)


	17. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gorgeous" by Taylor Swift
> 
> So I have the rest of this fic ready to post and I'm trying to pace myself on posting new chapters because I JUST WANT IT TO BE DONE AND FOR YOU TO GET TO THE ENDING
> 
> But I'll try not to overwhelm you too much :)

The club was decorated in pinks and reds, serving themed drinks and playing love songs.  She had walked in with Saundor, but almost immediately lost him in the crowd.  They had come out to the club at her insistence after their date, something to take the edge off.

With Saundor somewhere in the club, Vex wandered to the bar, ordering a simple whiskey on the rocks.  She was never a fan of Valentine’s Day, and not just because she’s never had someone to share it with.  The idea of celebrating cheesy, rom-com love was sickening.

All her friends were out on their own dates and Vex, sitting alone at the bar, briefly wished she was home.

The date wasn’t bad.  Saundor listened to Vex talk about her schooling and even supported her desire to work with animals, but he still felt distant.  The hookup last week was impulsive and worth it, but this date was somewhat lackluster.

Vex took another long drink.

“It’s a shame to be drinking alone on Valentine’s Day.”

Vex turned around and saw Percy sitting next to her.  He also had a drink in front of him, sipping it slowly.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Vex pointed out.

Percy chuckled into his glass.  “Weren’t you going out with Saundor?”

“He’s here somewhere,” Vex shrugged.  “Told him he had a second chance and this is how he takes it.”

“His lost,” Percy said.

“What about you?  No one to drink with?” Vex asked, deflected, anything to take his eyes off her.

“I’m drinking with you,” Percy said.

He looked at her so sincerely, blue eyes electric in the club, that Vex’s heart stuttered and her toes tingled.  He looked good, she realized, taking him in.  Fitted slacks, blue button up with black vest.  His hair had been slicked back, but strands of it were falling over his forehead.

Gods above, he was gorgeous.

“I guess you are,” Vex lifted up her glass.  “To drinking buddies.”

Percy smiled, “To drinking buddies.”

Vex downed the rest of her whiskey, the burn of it down her throat giving her a burst of stupid courage.  She looked across the club floor and saw Saundor exchanging phone numbers with a short, dark skinned, white haired woman.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” she said.  “I hate all this pink and hearts and romance.”  Percy stared at her and Vex, panicking, pushed on.  “I mean, I was going to leave anyway, I wanted to come see Trinket and – ”

“I’d love to,” Percy cut her off.

Vex beamed.

 

Despite having been to Percy’s house frequently, half living there the past few months, this time felt different.  There was electricity between them and Vex was giddy.  In the back of her mind, she knew she basically abandoned Saundor in the club on Valentine’s Day, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.  He had his second chance and he blew it.

“I had Grog over, so Trinket wouldn’t be alone,” Percy explained as he struggled with the keys.

The door slid open and Vex felt Percy’s hand on the small of her back, gently letting her enter first.  At the creak of the door, Trinket came bounding out of one of the rooms and jumping into her arms.

“Oh, buddy!” she cooed, letting him lick her face.  “Did you miss me?  I bet you did!”

Trinket barked, a deep woof that reverberated through her chest.  From the couch, Grog sat up.  He looked bleary eyed and hastily wiped a bit of drool from his chin.

“Oh good, you’re back,” Grog yawned.  “I gotta head home.  Long shift tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Grog,” Percy said.  “I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Grog said.  “You two have a good night.  Use protection.”

Vex and Percy both started to protest, awkwardly not making eye contact.  Grog rubbed his eyes and let out a laugh as his eyes focused on Vex’s face.

“Oh, sorry mate,” Grog put a hand on each of their shoulders.  “Didn’t recognize you for a moment, Vex.  Well, goodnight!”

The door slammed shut and an awkward silence fell.  Vex busied herself with stroking Trinket’s fur and Percy coughed.  Whatever spark was building between them broke.

“Maybe you should – ” Percy started.

“No please,” Vex stood up, keeping a hand on Trinket’s head.  “I don’t… I don’t want to leave.”

“You should probably be spending tonight with Saundor,” Percy said.

“It’s not like he cares,” Vex rolled her eyes.  “It doesn’t have to be weird.  We can just watch movies.  I’ll have Trinket sit between us and everything.  Just like normal.”

Percy smirked.  “Netflix and Chill?”

“Trinket is the perfect chaperone, Percy, I don’t see the problem,” Vex climbed over the couch and patted on the seat next to her.  Trinket jumped on the couch next to Vex and looked over at Percy.  “See?  He understands.”

“Alright, alright,” Percy laughed softly, sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

Three episodes in and Trinket had abandoned the couch entirely, choosing instead to curl up on the floor at Vex’s feet.  By episode six, Vex gave up any sense of propriety and leaned up against Percy’s shoulder, tugging a blanket over both of them.

It was no different that cuddling with Grog or Vax, she told herself, even as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  Her eyes started to droop as the show kept playing.  Percy’s arm eventually dropped over her shoulder and he held her close.

Vex felt herself start to fall asleep, head heavy on Percy’s chest and the TV show droning in the background.  She was warm and at peace, a surprisingly good way to end Valentine’s Day.

Percy’s hand rubbed up and down Vex’s arm, soft and gentle, so unlike Saundor’s forceful grip.  Vex’s last conscious thought was that she’d rather be here than with Saundor.

* * *

“They broke up again,” Keyleth told Percy.  There was a wicked gleam in her eye and Percy sighed.  “It was _dramatic_ too.  After he basically abandoned her, he tried to apologize and buy her a bunch of stuff, came to visit at our apartment actually.  And she shouted at him.  Told him he blew his second chance and that she would never talk to him again.”

“What’s your point?”

“So go save her like the dashing prince charming you are!  You had that date all planned out, just go for it!”

“It’s not my place,” Percy shook his head.  “I don’t want to lose her as a friend, Keyleth.  She’s worth too much to me.”

Keyleth pouted.  “What if she likes you too?”

Percy laughed at that.  The last time he let his hopes get up, Vex hooked up with Saundor.  He wasn’t about to do it again.  He loved her, he knew that much.  He wanted her to be happy and he wasn’t sure he could be that man.

“Unlikely,” Percy said.  “She doesn’t even know me, Keyleth.  She doesn’t know about the Briarwoods or Cassandra.  If she knew, she would run the other way.  It’s better this way.”

Keyleth’s pout intensified.  “Have you thought about telling everyone else?  It can’t be healthy to keep all this buried.”

“It’s not like I can just bring it up in casual conversation,” Percy said.  “Can you imagine me bringing that up during a study group?  Oh, by the way, my family was murdered brutally by the Briarwoods in an attempt to take over the family business and I had to hear them screaming in a burning home?”

“Percy…”

“And the only reason I have this house is because the lawsuit against the Briarwoods covered for the mortgage.  Should I tell them how I’m only going to Emon University because my little sister is running the business so I’m free to study whatever I want?  That I can’t live in Whitestone anymore because of the trauma I experienced?  My past needs to stay there; I can’t have it coming back.”

Keyleth’s arms wrapped around Percy’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.  She stroked a hand through his hair and Percy realized he was shaking.

“I won’t force you to tell them,” Keyleth said.  “But if you don’t tell them yourself, they will find out eventually.  Wouldn’t you want Vex to hear it from you?”

“I don’t want them to hear it at all,” Percy said honestly.


	18. Between the Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Between the Lines" by Sara Bareilles

It was a sunny and windy afternoon in early March that Vex found herself at a car dealership with Grog and Pike.  She had been meaning to look at cars for a while and, with her new gig money, she could finally afford it.

They spent hours test driving different cars with Grog’s running commentary in the back about engines and motors and other things Vex didn’t quite understand.  It was a good afternoon and Vex test drove a couple of cars well out of her budget just for fun.

In the end, with Grog’s expert mechanical advice and Pike’s more practical advice, Vex was the proud owner of a used, ’04 Honda Civic.  She drove home with Pike, the radio playing loudly and they sang with the windows rolled down.

“ _So what?  I’m still a rock star.  I got my rock moves and I don’t need you!_ ”

She would have to register her car at the DMV and with the apartment complex, as well as reorganize her finances to accommodate her new car payments, but the freedom of having her own vehicle overshadowed everything else.

She could drive to visit Percy, drive to and from work.  No more bus passes, no more walking, no more carpooling.  She could go anywhere in the city whenever she wanted.

“Hey, Pike?” Vex asked, turning down the volume on the car.  “Why are you dating Scanlan?”

Pike laughed.  “I’ve been waiting for this conversation.”

“So, why?  He seemed to drive you crazy, why start dating him?”

“It’s kind of a long explanation,” Pike said.  “After Thanksgiving, he started to treat me differently.  I can’t explain how, but he started talking to me like a friend.  Trying to get to know me, spending time with me without any jokes or innuendos.  He was sweet and a good friend and I started to think about it.”

“That doesn’t really explain it,” Vex said.

“The best relationships come out of friendship,” Pike said.  “Like Allura and Kima!  They’ve been best friends for _years_ before Kima got the courage to ask her out and now look at them, practically married already.  And, well, once Scanlan stopped trying to flirt with me at every available chance, he’s actually quite charming.”

“And you think it’ll work out between you two?”

“I don’t know if it’ll work out, but no one ever does.  All I know is that we’re giving it the best chance we can.”  Pike reached out and put a hand on Vex’s arm.  “You and Percy?”

Vex pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and threw the car into park.  She turned off the engine and the silence was deafening.  Pike didn’t let go of Vex.  She looked at her with a pointed gaze.

“Why do you guys insist on talking about me and Percy?”

“Because you guys keep dancing around each other and it’s driving us crazy?” Pike said it like it was obvious.  “Just… ask him out, babe!  He’s going to say yes, we all know it.”

“I dunno,” Vex hedged.  “He’s… he’s a good friend and what if something went bad between us and we couldn’t go back to being friends anymore?  I don’t think I could live with it.”

“And can you live with yourself if you never take the risk?” Pike countered.  “Just pretend for a moment that he says yes and that everything between you goes well.  Pretend you two have a happily ever after, wouldn’t that be worth it?”

For one long moment, Vex imagined it.  She imagined waking up with Percy in his bed instead of in the spare room.  Of holding his hand whenever she wanted and being free to kiss him when she liked.  She thought about going shopping with him, laughing at ridiculous clothes.

She thought about every moment she had shared with Percy since meeting him and all the moments she wanted to share with him in the future.

“Okay,” Vex said.  “Okay.  I’ll do it.  I’m going to do it!  I’m going to ask Percy out on a date.”

 

Spring break was long overdue for Vex.  Normally, Vex would spend spring break lounging around her apartment doing absolutely nothing with Vax.

This spring break, however, she was staying at Percy’s house and watching Trinket.  Percy was visiting Whitestone for the break and Vex had immediately volunteered to house sit.

“I’m going to ask him out, Trinket,” Vex said as they took their afternoon walk.  “I’m going to do it.  He’s going to come back from Whitestone on Sunday and I’m going to ask him out on Monday before work.”

Trinket barked and wagged his tail.

“Do you like that idea?”

Trinket jumped around Vex excitedly and she felt a flutter of anticipation in her gut.  She was going to do this and she was actually excited about it.  She didn’t have any idea what kind of date she would ask Percy out on, but she really didn’t care.  Anything they did would be perfect, as long as it was with him.

 

Thursday morning, before the club opened, Vex drove to Gilmore’s house, where Vax had stayed the night before.  She parked on the street and practically ran towards the front door, banging on it like a madman.

The door opened slowly and Vex saw her twin on the other side, hair mussed up and wearing a red silk robe.  He squinted at Vex before sighing heavily and opening the door for her.

Gilmore’s house was a nice, two story building with an open floor plan.  Each room was painted a garishly vibrant color and the furniture was just as loud.  The colors and patterns were busy on the eyes but it was just Gilmore’s style.

Vax led Vex through to the kitchen where Gilmore was busy with a coffee maker and making pancakes.  Vax sat down heavily in the dining room and rested his head on the table.

“Long night?” Vex guessed, sitting down next to him.

“You could say that,” Gilmore said.  “Are you here for my famous chocolate chip pancakes?”

“Gil, I would kill a man for your pancakes,” Vex grinned.  “But I’m actually here for another reason.”

Gilmore poured Vax a cup of coffee, receiving a sleepy smile for his trouble.  He portioned out the pancakes on a plate and set it on the table between the twins.  It had been a while since just the three of them did anything together and Vex missed being with them.

“Why’re you here?” Vax mumbled as Gilmore sat down beside him.

“I’m going to ask Percy out on Monday,” Vex said in a rush.

Vax, who had been sleepily sipping his coffee, bolted upright in his seat, dislodging Gilmore’s arm from around his shoulder.

“You’re going to date Freddie?!” Vax exclaimed.  “Finally!”

“I mean, if he says yes,” Vex helped herself to a couple of pancakes.

“If he says yes,” Vax scoffed.  “Of course he’s going to stay yes, Stubby!  What are you going to do?  Take him out to dinner?  _Make_ him dinner?”

“I don’t know yet,” Vex said.  “I don’t really care what we do, honestly.  Just as long as it’s with him.”

“Who knew you were such a romantic,” Gilmore said.  “It’s going to be fine, Vex.  You go ahead and ask him out, go on a wonderful date, and be happy with him.  Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

Vex hadn’t meant to eavesdrop.  She had come home from school with only a few hours before her shift at Gilmore’s and didn’t bother announcing herself.  She dropped her bags and went straight to her room, pulling her phone out to call Percy about going out to dinner.

Keyleth’s door was shut.  Vex paused.  Keyleth never closed her door, unless she was sleeping.  Behind was the soft whisper of voices.  Vex shook her head, intending to leave it alone, but she heard Percy’s voice.

“She needs me, Kiki,” Percy said.

Vex dropped to her knees and shamelessly pressed her ear against the door.

“It’s the middle of the semester, Percy, you can’t just leave,” Keyleth said.  “I thought you two were okay.  I know you’ve been calling her every night, you went there last week during spring break.”

“I need to be there for her.”

“I’m sure Cassandra will understand – ”

Vex lurched from the door, heart pounding in her chest.  She crawled to her room, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it.  Her hands started to shake and a well of sobs built in her throat.

She had thought – had hoped – there was something building.  She was going to ask him out.  All that flirting, the teasing and the looks, Vex thought they were leading up to something.  She should have known better.

Someone as illustrious as Percy would already have a girlfriend.  Someone with a pedigree as well off as his own, someone who could match him in wits and wealth and status.  Someone back home in Whitestone.

Vex wanted to throw up.  She wanted to scream.  She wanted to cry.

Percival and Cassandra.  Even their names seemed to belong together.

Taking deep breaths, swallowing her tears and grief and stupid hope, Vex changed into her work clothes.  She would be early, but she couldn’t be here.  Not with Percy only one room away.

She was going to ask him out.  She was going to take the risk for that hopeful, happy future.  She thought it was going to happen, had trusted Pike and Vax and everyone else that Percy would say yes.  But none of them new about his girlfriend.

Come to think of it, Percy had been very tightlipped about his past.

Vex opened the door, wiping her cheeks dry, and came face to face with Percy.

“Vex?  Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Vex faked a smile.  It wasn’t his fault, she tried to tell herself.  How could it be his fault when she was the one reading between the lines?  “I’m just late for work.  I’ll see you around?”

Percy looked down, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.  “Not for a while.  I’ve got business at Whitestone to deal with, actually.”

Business, Vex scoffed to herself.  Why didn’t he just tell her the truth?  Weren’t they friends?

“Well, let me know when you’re back in town then,” Vex tried for lighthearted, but judging from Percy’s sympathetic gaze, she failed.

“Vex,” he said softly, touching her arm.  “Are you sure you’re okay?  You know you can talk to me about anything.”

Vex yanked her arm free.  “I really am late, Percy, but thanks.”

And she walked away.

 

That night she called Saundor.  A phone number that she hadn’t looked at in months.  She stared at the number for hours, looking between it and the calendar on her wall.  She thought about Percy, already flying away to see his girlfriend, and made her decision.

“Vex’ahlia?”

“I’m in,” Vex said.

“Excellent,” Saundor purred.  “I’ll send you a plane ticket.”

* * *

Whitestone was only a few hours flight away and Percy dreaded it every time.  He hated planes, hated airports, and hated flying.  He landed in Whitestone in the early afternoon and met up with Cassandra at the airport.  They drove to her favorite café for lunch.  Her eyes were bruised and face pale.  She struggled to grip her cup and kept blinking dazedly at Percy.

“Are you sleeping?” Percy asked.

“It’s hard,” Cassandra yawned, rubbing at her eyes.  “It’s been two years and I still have nightmares.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to move back?” Percy asked.  “All you need to do is ask, Cass, and I’ll move back here instantly.”

“No, no!” Cassandra protested.  “You’re doing what you love, Percy.  I can’t take that from you.  Besides, your nightmares are worse than mine.  And you have Vex and the rest of your friends… I can’t ask that.”

“Do you want to move down to Emon?” Percy asked.  “I’m sure someone on the council can take over the business if it’s too much for you.”

“No, I can do this,” Cassandra insisted with such vehemence that Percy leaned back in his chair a little.  “It just gets hard during this time of year.”

“You need to make friends,” Percy said.  “It’s not healthy to be such a workaholic, you know that.”

Cassandra was about to protest when Percy’s phone started to light up.

 

_Group Chat: Vox Machinae_

Kiki: have you seen vex?!?

Kiki: her stuff is gone and shes not answering my calls

Kiki: but her car is still here

Bird Boy: she was at gilmores last night and he saw her drive home

Bird Boy: did she say anything to you?

Actual Angel: not to me or grog

Scan-The-Man: me neither

Scan-The-Man: what happened?

Freddie: she looked really upset before work last night

Freddie: I thought she just had a hard day or something

Kiki: do you think Saundor got her?!?!

Kiki: he looked so mad when she yelled at him when they broke up

Kiki: he might have taken her!

 

“Oh no,” Percy whispered.  “I’m sorry, Cass, but I have to go.”

“Go?  You just got here!”

“Vex is missing,” Percy said, already leaving the table and dropping a few twenties.  “She’s not answering anyone.”

“You don’t think her ex…?”

“He’s a powerful man and is singularly obsessed with Vex, I’m expecting the worse,” Percy said as he left the coffeeshop, already buying a plane ticket back to Emon.  “He knows where she lives.  It wouldn’t be hard for him to kidnap her.”

“Go,” Cassandra said, pushing him towards his rental car.  “If you love this woman, Percy, you go get her back.”


	19. What Hurts The Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts
> 
> Zadash is inspired by Los Angeles, in case you want the "feel" for the city.
> 
> Also. We broke 100 kudos!!! Thank you so much!!

Zadash was massive.  Saundor picked her up from the airport and immediately took her to his house.  She had never seen buildings this big before.  Skyscrapers that towered over the city, subway trains that snaked through the buildings and weaved through the streets.

And there were people everywhere.  Cars were locked in rush hour traffic, people were walking and biking and the noise was almost unbearable.  Emon was no small city, but it felt practically country compared to this metropolis.

 **[From Kiki]:** where are you?!

 **[From Kiki]:** all your stuff is gone and no one knows where you went

 **[From Kiki]:** are you okay???

 **[To Kiki]:** I’m in Zadash with Saundor

 **[From Kiki]:** WHAT

Vex’s phone started ringing in her hand and Keyleth’s name popped up.  She glanced over at Saundor and hit _ignore_.

The drive took them out of downtown in the city and up into the hills of the city.  It was a sunny day and the drive was pleasant.  Saundor’s house was situated on a hill overlooking the city.  It was white with large, floor to ceiling windows.

Her phone rang again, this time with Vax’s name.  Vex hit _ignore_ again and shoved it in her pocket.  The group chat was lighting up and Vex ignored it.

“There’s a few spare bedrooms,” Saundor said as he opened the front door.  “My room is upstairs but you can chose any room on the bottom floor here.  I’ll let you settle in and tomorrow I’ll bring you to the studio.”

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Vex said, dragging her suitcases behind her.

“Oh, babydoll, you can stay as long as you need,” Saundor said.  “I know we had some differences in the past, but I never regretted being with you.  You are extraordinarily talented, Vex, and I felt honored to be with you.”

“Saundor…”

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  “Go find yourself a room and I’ll order us some dinner.”

Dragging her suitcases behind her, Vex wandered through the house until she found a room with a window that overlooked the city.  It was a bare room, with a full sized bed and large closet.  Too tired to unpack, she shoved her suitcases in the closet and sat down on the bed.

The room smelled faintly musty and she missed her home.  She missed Trinket and Keyleth.  She’d never been this far away from Vax and she suddenly wished he was here.

Her phone rang again.  Percy’s name flashed on the screen and Vex felt her heart sink and her gut clench.  Gods, she missed Percy the most.  She wanted him to be next to her during this step in her life.

But he was probably out with his girlfriend right now.

Against her better judgement, Vex answered it.  Some mix of longing and anger had her answering the phone.

“Hey, Percy.”

“Vex!” Percy practically gasped.  “Thank Gods you’re alive!  Where are you?  Keyleth said she came home and you were gone.  You haven’t answered anyone’s messages.  We just want to know you’re okay.”

“I’m in Zadash.  With Saundor,” Vex said.

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening.

“Saundor?” he repeated.

“I thought you were with your girlfriend back home,” Vex shot back.  “Why shouldn’t I be here?  Saundor’s my first boyfriend, the only one who cared about me, the only one who I deserved.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, girlfriend.  I heard you and Keyleth talking about her.  Cassandra?  I’m sure she’s missing you.”

“Cass?!”

Vex hung up.  She couldn’t bear to listen to Percy’s voice anymore.  The false incredulity that Vex knew about his girlfriend.  She turned off her phone and threw it onto the bed.  She pulled her legs up to her chest and felt like sobbing.

What she would give to have Trinket right now.  He always knew how to make her feel better.

As the sun started to set over the mountains, Vex’s homesickness increased.

She’d never felt homesick before.  There was never a home to be sick for.  The only home she ever needed was Vax.  But now there was an apartment with Keyleth, with plants on a balcony and a cupboard full of veggie snacks.  There was Scanlan, Pike and Grog, the gigs they performed and singing she did with them.

There was Percy and his house with Trinket.  The first house that Vex felt like was a home, where she had her first Thanksgiving dinner, her first Christmas party.  The first place she thought of when she didn’t want to be in her apartment.

And there was Percy.  Always Percy at the forefront of her mind.  His smile, his laugh, the way he always looked at Vex with awe.  How he blushed when she flirted with him.  The feeling of his hand in her own.  The Valentine’s day they spent watching stupid movies with Trinket.

How he never looked down on her scars, on the flashbacks she still got from her attack.  How he never once hesitated to treat her well, to look out for her, to make her feel wanted.

She thought, foolishly, that their flirting meant something.  She broke it off with Saundor and she wanted to take a chance with Percy.  So much for that.  Better to break it off on her terms than have Percy break her heart.

The tears started flowing freely as the room got dark around her.

If this was homesickness, Vex hated it.

 

It took her a while, but Vex got used to living in Zadash.  She unpacked her suitcases on day three and had a routine with Saundor by the end of her first week.  She visited Zadash Recording Studios three times a week, singing whatever the producers put in front of her, whether she liked it or not.

They liked her voice and kept inviting her back.

The rest of the time she spent alone in Saundor’s massive house.  He had a swimming pool in the backyard, covered in the mild spring weather.  The kitchen was large and open, with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances.  It connected to the dining room, with dark wooden floor and a huge table with matching chairs.

Everything looked like it belonged in an HGTV show.  Clean and modern, it felt like no one lived in here.  The white sofas were stiff and square and the shag style rug was thick on her bare feet.

She didn’t bother turning her phone back on.  Saundor took her to and from the studio, drove her around town during the weekends, there was no need for her to have her phone.

Saundor respected her boundaries and never once tried to reignite their relationship, despite living in the same house.  He stayed upstairs in his own room and gave her free reign over the ground floor.  They were simply housemates.

Before she knew it, it had been a month since she flew to Zadash on a whim.  She had no contact with her friends back home in Emon and no job.  She spent the last thirty days trailing after Saundor, doing whatever he said.

Vex wasn’t happy but it sure beat the hell out of being broken hearted from Percy.

* * *

Four weeks and Percy was done waiting.  Vex had completely vanished.  Flew away to Zadash and didn’t bother to make any contact with Vox Machinae.  Trinket had become despondent.  Every day, for thirty days, he whined at the door, pawing at it and giving Percy big eyes, asking where Vex was.

Everything felt out of sync since Vex disappeared.  Drinking at Gilmore’s was depressing.  Their group study nights felt off centered.  Vax did nothing to hide the fact he blamed Percy for Vex leaving.  Keyleth stayed over at Percy’s almost all the time, saying her apartment was too empty without Vex.  Scanlan and Pike called off all their gigs, knowing it wouldn’t be the same.  Grog spent his free time working on Vex’s car, growling at anyone who came too close.

Percy kept remembering the last things Vex said to him.  Through some miscommunication, she thought Cassandra was his girlfriend and was upset about it.

Maybe he was reading in too deeply, but it sounded like jealousy in her voice.  A horrible thing to be thinking about for a month while Vex was across the country with her abusive ex-boyfriend, but it made Percy giddy.  If Vex was jealous then there was hope.

Zadash was a three day drive from Emon.  Percy had been planning this road trip since Vex left.  It would take a hefty chunk out of his savings, but it would be worth it to see Vex again.

He woke up at the crack of dawn and started packing up his car.  He had a hotel reservation twelve hours away.  There were snacks packed up in the passenger seat and a duffle bag in his trunk.  He would be missing his finals next week, but he didn’t care.

“You are not going without me.”

Percy slammed his trunk closed and came face to face with Vax.  He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and Keyleth at his side.  Pike and Grog were behind the couple, all of them looking exhausted.

“Excuse me?” Percy said.

Vax opened the door to the backseat and threw his bag into the seat.  “I’m going with you to get my sister.”

“We would all go, but Grog and I can’t get days off that soon,” Pike explained.  “And Scanlan is wearing himself thin planning his recital.  I forced him to sleep in today or else he would’ve been here too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Wasting daylight, Whitey!” Vax said.  He turned to give Keyleth a kiss and slid into the passenger seat, dumping all the food and snacks onto the ground and making himself comfortable.

Keyleth grabbed Percy into a hug.  “Bring her home, Percy.  Please.”

Percy got into the driver’s seat and looked over at Vax.  He already had his phone attached to the aux cable and a bag of chips open on his lap.

“Ready to go?” Percy asked.

“Let’s bring her back.”


	20. Stay (I Won't Give Up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stay" by Hurts
> 
> "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz
> 
> 2 songs for this chapter because they're both REALLY good.

Percy pulled into the motel, punching Vax awake.  Grumbling, the two of them hauled their bags into their room.  It was old and bare, with a creaky faucet and questionable shower.  The blankets were scratchy and the bedframes chipped.  It wouldn’t be the best nights sleep, but it was better than sleeping in the car.

Especially with Vax tugging along.

In silence, they took turns in the bathroom, changing their clothes before each claiming a bed.  Percy felt tired and bloated, driving for twelve hours and eating nothing but junk food.

“What if this is a mistake?” he asked the silence.

“How do you mean?” Vax asked.

Percy turned to his side so he could face Vax.  “I mean going to get Vex.  She obviously meant to leave.  She’s been gone for a month and we haven’t heard a thing from her.  Maybe she’s happy there.”

Maybe she’s happy without us went unspoken.

“You know the kind of guy Saundor is,” Vax said venomously.  “He tried so hard to manipulate Vex, to trick her into joining him in Zadash.  If she’s there with him, he’s keeping her there.”

“Do you think he’ll hurt her?”

“I think he already has.”

Percy let out a deep breath.  “Well.  We’ll be in Zadash in two days.  Hopefully Vex will come back with us.”

 

The next two days passed by without incident.  It was nice to have Vax as a passenger.  Someone to keep Percy’s mind off of the crazy thing he was doing.  It also gave Percy a break from driving every few hours.

“I really wanted to blame you,” Vax said midway through day three.  Percy, cruising down the freeway, gave Vax a questioning look.  “For Vex leaving.  You two had been dancing around for months and she was finally going to go for it, ask you out.  Gilmore and I were so excited.  Then she just leaves.  I thought it was because you turned her down.”

Percy made an offended noise of protest.  He would _never_ turn down Vex for anything.

“But then Kiki told me that you and her were talking about your sister, Cassandra,” Vax continued right over Percy.  “Dude, you didn’t tell any of us that you had a sister.”

Realization washed over Percy and dread sunk in his stomach.  “She shouldn’t have been eavesdropping,” he said immediately.  “Bad manners.”

“You shouldn’t have kept your sister a secret,” Vax countered.

Percy tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  “My past is filled with death, Vax.  I don’t deserve someone like Vex in my life.  If she knew what I had been through, what demons are in my closet, she would run away.”

“And you think her past isn’t?” Vax scoffed.  “Everyone has history.  Everyone has baggage, Freddie.  It’s about not dwelling on the past and moving towards the future.”

The future, Percy hummed to himself.

“I hope we get that chance.”

 

Traffic in Zadash was horrendous.  Percy spent the twenty minute drive through downtown with his knuckles white on the wheel and Vax gripping his arm in a vice, screaming at Percy to avoid cars that _he was already avoiding thank you_.  There were people _everywhere_ and the cars were practically bouncing off each other in the crowded streets.

It was late in the evening as Percy navigated his way to the hotel.  He had picked this hotel because it was close to Zadash’s famous recording studio.  Never had he been so grateful to pull into the parking garage.

Once in their room, Percy collapsed on the bed.  His nerves were fried.

“I thought Emon was a big city,” Vax groaned, dropping his bag on the floor and following it down.  “People live like this?”

“Apparently,” Percy mumbled into his pillow.  “Tomorrow, we find Vex.”

“Tomorrow.”

* * *

Vex looked out on the city.  It was beautiful at night, the twinkle of the city lights looked like stars.  From here, she felt powerful.  She fingered the necklace resting on her chest.  One of many gifts from Saundor.  He had bought her a new wardrobe, the clothes she brought were too big on her.

Saundor had complimented her losing weight and said she was on her way to being a star.  He had taken her old phone and put it in his office, since she wasn’t using it anyway.

A warm breeze blew over Vex and she shivered.  She was wearing an oversized sweater and thick leggings, but the wind still cut through.  Vex curled herself smaller to stay warm.  It wasn’t this cold back home.

Home.  Emon.

No.  This was home now.  Zadash.  Vex could never go back, not after so long being away.  Her entire world was this house on a hill she shared with Saundor.

Something warm rested over her shoulders and the sweet, thick scent of Saundor engulfed her.  Vex looked over her shoulder and there was the man himself.  He had taken his jacket and rested it over her shoulders, blocking the wind.

“They want you to come in tomorrow,” Saundor said.  He dug his hands into her shoulders, just tight enough to be uncomfortable.  “I really think we’re getting somewhere, Vex.  Just a little longer, babydoll, alright?”

Vex nodded.

“And if you do a good job, like I know you will, then we can go out and celebrate.  Would you like that?”

Vex nodded again.  Saundor beamed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  He lingered there for a second longer than usual.  Before Vex could question it, he cupped her cheek in his hands and lifted her face to his and kissed her lips.

Somewhere in her muddled memory, Vex remembered kissing Saundor.  She remembered it being warm and toe curling.  She remembered a quickie in the backseat of his rental car and the giddiness at their reckless behavior.  This time was different.  Vex’s arms were limp at her side and he coaxed her mouth open underneath his.

There was no spark and Saundor only pressed his advantage.  His hands trailed down her neck, across her side and rested on her hips.  He stepped closer to her, bumping into her chest.

Vex couldn’t breathe.  The thick, heady scent of Saundor’s aftershave clogged her senses, making her light headed.  Unable to move, too weak and tired, Vex could do nothing as Saundor scooped her up and carried her inside to his room.

 

He was asleep and Vex was sobbing.  Silently.  The tears fell down her cheeks and her chest heaved with each hiccupping breath.  In the end, he didn’t do anything but lay down next to her, stroking her hair and body like she was his pet.  Her cheek and neck was sticky from his kisses and his arm was heavy across her waist.

Vex carefully pushed her way out of Saundor’s grip.  She adjusted her clothes and slipped out of his room.  She’d never been upstairs before.  Upstairs was Saundor’s domain.  His bedroom, his office, his little recording room were all upstairs and Vex wanted to keep it that way.

She couldn’t remember why, but it was important that she didn’t cross into his living space – that she didn’t make their cohabitation anything more than friendly.

Now, however, with Saundor asleep and Vex aching for something, she couldn’t help but explore.  She crept down the hallway and into Saundor’s office.

It was a small room, a desk pressed up against one wall, a couch opposite, and two large bookshelves.  Sitting on his desk was Vex’s old phone.

Heart in her chest, Vex shuffled across the room and snatched it.  The phone felt familiar in her hands and she flipped it in her hands, back and forth and back and forth.  On a whim, Vex hit the power button.

The screen lit up and something in Vex’s hollow chest filled up.  Tucking the phone close to her chest, Vex ran out of the office, down the stairs, and into her bedroom.  She locked the door behind her and slid down to the floor.

The background of her phone was a picture of Trinket.  Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of it.  It was a selfie she took on a whim, her face smooshed into Trinket’s fur as he licked her cheek.

By the gods she missed him.

Then her phone started to go crazy.  Hundreds and hundreds of notifications from all her apps started to ping.  She had dozens of texts from all her friends, almost a hundred missed calls, and the Vox Machinae group chat number kept going up and up and up into the thousands.

Vex scrolled through the group chat, reading through a months worth of conversations.  She only paused to read a couple of messages, each one bringing a fresh round a tears.

 

_Kiki: Vex, if you get this, we miss you.  Just let us know you’re safe!_

_Grog: It’s not the same without you :(_

_Scan-the-man: If Saundor kidnapped you I swear I’ll kill him.  I would, for you._

_Actual Angel: Vex, dear, we’re all worried sick.  It’s been two weeks, where are you?_

_Bird boy: Stubby.  Sis.  Why did you leave?  I can’t do this without you.  Remember what you said?  You said you weren’t going anywhere without me, not for a long time, Vex.  I already watched you almost die once, don’t do it to me again._

_Freddie: Please.  Come home._

Home.  Vex swiped away the notifications and opened her phone picture gallery.  Through her tears, she managed a smile.  There.  That was home.  Selfies with Pike and Keyleth in the snow.  Pictures of Trinket jumping on Vax, of Scanlan and the rest of the band on the stage.  Of Thanksgiving, of Christmas, of Valentine’s Day.

Videos of open mic night, of them dancing to Percy’s Xbox.  Videos of Pike and Grog going shot after shot at Gilmore’s until Pike passed out.

That was home.  That was where Vex belonged.  Not here, not in some cold bedroom of an empty house in a city that wasn’t hers.

Vex swiped to the next picture and froze.

There he was.  Percy.  She remembered this picture.  She took it in retaliation for the Black Friday incident.  He was wearing a gaudy, sequined blazer over a bright neon button up shirt and paisley suspenders.  It was eye gouging appalling but he took it in stride and winked as Vex took the picture.

She looked up at the small room, at the closet full of clothes two sizes smaller than she should be wearing, at the empty walls and barren bed.  Vex looked down at herself, at her jutting hipbones and thin arms, and made a decision.

She needed to get out of here.  She needed to go home.

* * *

When Percy woke up, it was to Vax slapping him in the face with a pillow.

“She’s alive!” Vax screamed.  He pulled his phone out and shoved it in Percy’s face.  “Look!  She’s read all the messages!  She’s alive, Percy.  We have to get her!”

Blinking, trying to get his eyes to focus, Percy managed to see that yes, Vex’s little icon in their group chat had traveled down to the bottom, right underneath of Percy’s pleading message.

“She’ll probably be at the studio,” Percy reasoned, stumbling from the bed.  “If it goes well, we can leave tonight.”

“Already going!” Vax had his shoes on and was halfway out the hotel door.  Percy scrambled to follow him out the door and to the elevator.

Zadash Recording Studios was a few blocks from the hotel they were staying at.  Vax was twitchy the entire drive there, constantly messing with his raven necklace around his neck.

Luckily, Percy managed to find a parking spot close to the studio.  As he pulled in, he saw two familiar people walking out of the building.  Before he could put the car in park, Vax was already outside, running towards his sister.  Percy swore and quickly turned off the car, following Vax down the street.

“Stubby!” Vax called.

Vex turned around slowly.  When she saw Vax, her eyes widened.  Saundor’s hand was on her waist and Percy saw his grip tighten.  She looked so thin, Percy noticed first.  Her hair was dull and brittle, her eyes dark and lips cracking.  Vex looked weak and fragile.

Whatever happened to her in Zadash had not been good.

“Vax?” she said softly.  Her gaze shifted past him and landed on Percy.  “Percy?  What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to take you home,” Percy said.

“Home?”

“She’s already home,” Saundor cut in, pulling Vex back and standing in front of her.  “She made her choice, Percival, and she chose me.”

“Vex, I’m sorry,” Percy ignored Saundor and kept his eyes locked on Vex.  “Cassandra is my sister.  I should have told you the truth from the beginning.  It wasn’t fair and I’m sorry.  We miss you.  I miss you.”

“It’s a little late for apologies,” Saundor sneered.  “You had your chance, all of you did.  I’m only thinking of what’s best for dear Vex’ahlia.”

“And this is what’s best for her?” Vax nearly shouted.  “She looks like she’s dying!  And trust me, I know what that looks like.”

Saundor scoffed.  “I don’t have to deal with this.”  He grabbed Vex and pulled her away from Percy and Vax.  He shoved her into a car and slammed the door.

“No!” Vax jumped forward.  Then he was on the ground, Saundor standing over him.  Saundor’s knuckles were bruised and he shook them out.

“Impulsive,” Saundor said.  He looked over at Percy, frozen in shock.  “She deserves better than you, than all of you.  I suggest you leave Zadash before things get ugly.”

Percy, forcing his limbs to move, knelt down beside Vax.  His cheek was already bruised and swelling, but he glared at Saundor with vehemence as he drove away.

 

Vax slid into the passenger seat with a piece of paper in his hand.  He held it out to Percy, showing the neatly written address.

“Saundor’s address,” Vax said.  “Girl at the front desk was very helpful when she found out I’m Vex’s twin.  What say we pay him a visit?”

The drive up to Saundor’s house was winding and peaceful.  It was getting late in the day and Percy just managed to skirt out of downtown traffic before rush hour began.

“We’re leaving tonight,” Percy said.  “We have to take Vex as far away from here as possible.”

Vax hummed in agreement.

Saundor’s house was a huge, white building in the foothills.  Percy pulled up to the curb and shut off the car.  He was so nervous he thought he was going to be sick.  Vax reached over and grabbed Percy’s shaking hand.

“C’mon, Freddie,” Vax grinned, though it was lopsided from his swelling cheek.  “Let’s go save my sister.”

With shaking feet, Percy walked up to Saundor’s front door, Vax right behind him.  As they got closer, Percy could get a glimpse into the house through the massive windows.  He saw Vex sitting at the kitchen island, alone.

He knocked on the door.

It swung open and Percy came face to face with Vex.

“Hello, darling,” he said softly.

“Percy,” she whispered.  She looked over her shoulder and stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.  “What are you doing here?”

“Bringing you home,” Percy said.  “Trinket misses you.”

Vex paused.  “Is Cassandra really your sister?”

“Yes.  You can even ask Keyleth,” Percy said.  “Vex, there has never been anyone else.  I should have told you sooner, but it’s always been you.  Only you.”

The front door swung open so hard that it banged the wall.  Vex winced at the sound and Saundor grabbed her shoulders.  He loomed over her, his face twisted and scowling.

“It’s rude to arrive unannounced,” Saundor said lowly.

“Vex, get in the car,” Percy said.

Vex started to move forward but Saundor dug his fingers into her shoulder.  Her eyes, large and empty, looked back towards him and she started to shake.

“Don’t you dare,” Saundor whispered.  “She belongs here.”

“Like hell,” Vax growled.  “Come home, Vex.  You don’t need him.”

“I’m all you need,” Saundor said to Vex, still holding her tightly.  “If you leave, Vex’ahlia, you will never be successful.”

Percy took a step forward, reaching out for Vex.  “Come back home, Vex.  Come back to us.  Come back with me.”

Vex reached out, her fingers touching his.  Taking advantage of it, Percy gripped her hand and pulled her away from Saundor.  Her hands felt so thin in his own, cold and bony.

He kept his eyes on her.  Vex started to smile, her eyes lighting up.  Even weak and thin, she was still beautiful.  He was so distracted by her, Percy didn’t see Saundor move until it was too late.

There was a crack in the air and Vex’s head whipped to the side.  Saundor’s fist still hung in the hair from where he had hit Vex.  She was on the ground, cheek turning purple/black and hair splayed out on the ground.

He heard Vax shout and, in a black blur, he knocked Saundor down on the ground.

“If you touch my sister again, I’ll find you and make you regret it,” Vax growled.

Saundor gave some whimper, but Percy ignored it.  He knelt beside Vex, carefully cradling her head in his hand.  Her eyes flickered but didn’t open.  He picked her up and carried her to the car, carefully setting her in the backseat.

“Time to go, Vax,” Percy said, starting up the engine.  “He’s not worth your time.”

Scoffing, Vax slid into the backseat of the car.  He carefully held Vex in his lap as Percy drove out of Zadash.

 

There wasn’t much talking between the three of them.  Vax sent a quick message to Vox Machinae that they were on their way back.  They stayed in cheap motels and Vex slept almost the entire trip back home.  When she was awake, Vax held her close and told her stories of home.

Two and a half days later, Percy pulled into the city limits of Emon.  Finally, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the line "I should have told you; it's yours" is Vex's line in canon, but I had to use it and it ended up being Percy's line instead.


	21. Fidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve!

When Vex woke up, she was somewhere warm.  As her eyes focused on the room, she knew exactly where she was.  This was Percy’s house.  She sat up in the bed, her head spinning.  Her limbs felt weak and wobbly, but she managed to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

The carpet was soft underneath her feet.  Saundor didn’t have carpet.

Underneath the harsh bathroom light, Vex almost didn’t recognize herself in the mirror.  She looked half dead.  If possible, she looked as bad, if not worse, than the night she was jumped.

Her hair was a mess of knots and her eyes were bloodshot.  She had a black eye from when Saundor hit her and Vex could faintly see her ribs.  Her skin was pale, her face gaunt.  The shirt she was wearing practically hung off her thin frame, and she recognized it as one of Vax’s old shirts.

Vex’s stomach twisted uncomfortably.  She turned away from the mirror and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.  She made it two steps before a huge mass of fur and slobber jumped on her.

Trinket knocked her onto the floor, licking the side of her face.  Vex laughed as she sat up, forcing Trinket off her legs.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and her laughter turned to tears.

“Oh, buddy, I missed you,” she said into his fur.  Trinket woofed and pushed further into her arms.  “Don’t worry, Trinket, Mama’s not leaving anymore.”

“He’s been intolerable since you left,” Percy’s voice broke through.  Vex looked up, tears still streaking down her cheeks.  “Tried to break down the door.  Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Vex said.

Percy took her by the hand and helped her to her feet, aided somewhat by Trinket pushing on her back with his head.  He reached up and wiped her cheeks.  Trinket barked and Percy pulled his hands away.

“C’mon, I’ll make you some breakfast.”

Vex was almost done with her food when all of Vox Machinae came charging through the front door.  There was screaming, crying, and a lot of hugs.  Everyone was trying to talk over each other about what Vex had missed and how happy they were that she was back.

It was loud.  It was warm.  It was home.

 

It had been a week since Vex came home and she was slowly recovering.  Physically, she was halfway there.  Thanks to Pike, Vex started to regain her weight and her walks with Trinket helped her get back into shape.  Mentally and emotionally, she still struggled.

Vex hardly spent time in her own apartment.  She had been half living with Percy before, but now it was almost all the time.  Saundor knew where she lived and it was hard to sleep there.  She kept expecting to see him outside her door with an expensive gift and an apology on his lips.

The worst part about recovery was how bored Vex was.  Gilmore insisted she not work more than twice a week, probably a threat from Vax.  The semester was over, Vex barely managing to sweet talk her way to taking her finals late, and she had nothing to do.

All Vex wanted was to sing.  She wanted to get back on stage and sing in front of crowds, sing with Vox Machinae again.  At work, she would stand on the stage at closing, grip the microphone in hand, and imagine herself singing.

But every time she stood there, all she could see was Saundor’s face, hear his judging words.  She remembered hours spent in a cold recording studio, singing songs she hated for people she didn’t care about.

Percy came home hours later to Vex still sitting down on the couch curled up with Trinket.

“Do you want to go out?” Percy asked.

“Not really,” Vex muttered.

“I meant like, on a date.”

Vex sat up at that, spinning around the couch to stare at Percy.  He looked down at his feet, sheepishly.  His face was flushed and he couldn’t quite look at Vex.  Her heart jumped in her chest and, for the first time since coming home, she felt hope.

“I’d love to,” Vex said.  She looked down at her leggings and baggy shirt.  “Should I get changed?”

“No, you look beautiful,” Percy said and Vex blushed.

Percy took Vex by the hand and led her outside.  It was a beautiful spring day and, instead of taking her to his car, Percy and Vex walked hand in hand to Bari’s.  He was the perfect gentleman the entire time, pulling out her chair and buying her dinner.

It was slow and sweet and soft.  After dinner, they picked up Trinket and walked through Percy’s neighborhood to a small park.  Vex let Trinket run wild, chasing after squirrels and making friends with kids at the park.  She and Percy walked around the grassy field and she pointed out different flowers growing on the side.

They walked and talked for hours.  It was the most natural thing in the world and Vex felt the best she had in months.  Percy’s hand was soft in hers and he eagerly listened to everything she said.

As the sun started to set, Vex called Trinket back and they walked back to Percy’s house.

“Are you staying?” Percy asked.

“I’ll probably head over to Vax’s apartment,” Vex said.  “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“I’ll drive you there,” Percy insisted.  He let Trinket into his house, after a very thorough goodbye from Vex.

The apartment was only a few minutes away from Percy’s house.  Soft music played on the radio and Percy had one hand on the center console, palm up and waiting.  He looked at her from the corner of his eye and winked.

Vex slid her fingers into his and he squeezed her hand gently.

The music in Percy’s car was soft.  A simple song that Vex knew, but never thought about too much.  The melody and music was gentle and, before she could think about it, Vex was singing.

“ _I never loved nobody fully, always one foot on the ground._ ”

Percy pulled into the parking lot and Vex kept singing.  As Percy parked the car, Vex realized she didn’t want to leave.  The sun was fully set now and the dim twilight made Percy’s car feel soft and intimate.

“Vex,” Percy said softly, turning to her.

 _Suppose I never ever met you.  Suppose we never fell in love_.

She looked up at him and squeezed his hand.  Vex’s heart pounded in her chest and she couldn’t help but look down at his lips.

_Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft._

He leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Vex’s in a soft, barely there kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Percy pulled back.  “I should have asked.”

Vex gently touched Percy’s cheek.  She cradled his face in her hand and smiled.

“Would you like to try again?” she asked.

Percy nodded and let Vex pull him in for another kiss.  This one warmer, but no less soft and no less sweet.  Vex sighed into it as one kiss bled into another and another.

When Percy opened his mouth to hers, she almost wanted to climb over the console and press herself closer to him.  Their kisses grew hot and heavy and Vex let go of Percy’s hand to slide her hands into his hair.

He gasped and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, breathing heavily.  When Vex opened her eyes, she found herself staring straight into Percy’s eyes, dark with desire.

“Goodnight, Vex,” Percy said.

“Maybe I’ll just come with you,” Vex said.  “We can pick it up at your house.”

“As much as I would love to, not tonight,” Percy said.  He pulled her in for one more kiss, soft and lingering.  “Let’s take this slow, okay?”

“Okay,” Vex agreed.  She kissed him again,  Just because.  “Okay.”


	22. According to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "According to You" by Orianthi
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This song, this moment, was the entire reason I started writing this. I never anticipated it to be this long, but it makes this moment so much more important. I really hope that this ending is as much of a joy to you as it is to me.

It was nearing summer and Vex never felt happier.  She and Percy agreed to go slowly, but the apartment lease was up.  Keyleth and Vax were considering moving in with Gilmore and Vex needed a place to live.  She sold her bed and moved in with Percy.

It wasn’t much different than before, except now she got to sleep in Percy’s bed instead of the spare bedroom.  Although often Trinket wormed his way between them.

It had been months since she came back to Emon and she still hadn’t been able to sing in front of a crowd.  Vex still went to Scanlan’s band practices, had a set of songs she wanted to sing, but her anxiety peaked whenever she stood in front of a microphone.

She wanted to sing.  By the gods, did Vex want to sing.  It was her singing that brought her to Percy, that brought their group of friends together.  Thanks to a gamble to try and earn more money, Vex found a home.  Every good thing that happened to her in the last year was directly tied to her singing.

It was Thursday in July and Vex was going to sing.

 

Vex looked out at the crowd in Gilmore’s club.  His business had expanded tremendously and he bought the business next door, tearing down the wall between the two, increasing the size of the dance floor and adding over a dozen new tables.

The regulars recognized Vex on the stage and cheered for her as she took the microphone.  Vox Machinae sat at their corner table, all of them watching Vex with fondness and pride.

“Hey everyone,” Vex said, her voice trembling slightly.  She kept her eyes on Percy and felt her nerves settle.  “I wanted to preface this song with an explanation.  Almost three months ago, I made a stupid decision.  I was in an unhealthy relationship and didn’t realize it at the time.  Thanks to my friends, my brother, and my new boyfriend, I came home and learned what real love is.

“I haven’t been able to sing since coming home.  My ex judged me only on my singing and every time I stood at a microphone, I panicked.  It took a while, but I realized I don’t want him controlling my life like that.  I love singing and I don’t want him to take that from me.  So here we go.”

Vex took a deep breath and started to sing.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right.  
According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life.  
According to you, according to you._

The music shifted to the chorus and Vex stared at Percy.  Confidence surged through her and she hoped that Percy knew what she was singing.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible,_  
_He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible,_  
_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

The music shifted to the verse, the rocking melody slowing down.  Even though Saundor wasn’t anywhere near Emon, she was singing this to him just as much as to Percy.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place  
According to you, I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span, you're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you_

As the chorus came back around, the club sang along with her.  She jumped to the beat, keeping her gaze on Percy.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible,_  
_He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible,_  
_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

He was the best thing that ever happened to her.  No matter what happened, he was there for her.  Never judging, never pushing, just waiting and loving her.

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated, oh no!_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me decide_

_But according to me_  
_You're stupid_  
_You're useless_  
_You can't do anything right_

And she realized, with a jolt, that she loved him too.  Maybe she had always been in love with him and was too blind to notice.  Too insecure about herself to think she deserved to love him or deserve his love in return.

 _But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible,_  
_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid_  
_I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

The club burst into cheers.  Vex looked out over the crowd and felt her chest expand with sheer joy.  Jarett whistled from behind the bar and Gilmore applauded her, tears in his eyes.

And then Percy was on the stage, face flushed and looking at Vex with unbridled love and pride.  He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, dramatically dipping her into a passionate kiss.

All the sound faded away and all Vex could hear was the blood pumping in her ears.  Percy lifted her up and Vex’s smile was so wide it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT. IS. DONE. Omg thank you all for all the support and comments and kudos. This has been a BEAST for me to write and, while it's not perfect, I've really enjoyed it.
> 
> I have a lot of other songs that belong in this universe and plan to continue adding a couple of side stories to this. If you haven't already, please listen to the songs associated with each chapter - they add a lot to each chapter and the story overall.
> 
> And, I suppose, if ya'll have any requests for moments you want to see in this universe, comment and I'll try and write it out.
> 
> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!


End file.
